The Beast Inside
by Niknakz93
Summary: Ever since she was nine, Anastasia has been forced to fight the young Jonathan Morgenstern until she was black and blue. He vows to never let her beat him, but then the unthinkable happens. A girl with a wit, charm and skill to match his own. Jonathan/OC R&R?
1. First Encounters

**The Beast Inside.**

Yep. I have a love for Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. *waves my No Regrets flag* not that much, if any him/OC fics on here, so viola! One to add to the archives that I hope will start to grow! He's such a violent little crap eh? Love him. Heh. Anyway, here you go! Hope you like and drop a review? I'll give you a cookie! Swear they're not poisoned *shifty eyes* Okay, I promise they're not poisoned. Thanks! x

_When you feel my heat__  
__Look into my eyes__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__Don't get too close__  
__It's dark inside__  
__It's where my demons hide__  
__It's where my demons hide_

-Imagine Dragons – Demons-

x

**-For my Laura. My parabatai. My inspiration. My best friend. The Jace to my Clary.-**

* * *

The first time Ana was told she was to meet a boy of her own age named Jonathan Morgenstern as part of her training, she was ecstatic. Would he be a lover of books and adroit like she was? She'd never met anyone of her own age before, or another child in general. Nine years old and already sharp of mind and wit, just like her sword. She'd be able to beat him, she'd studied endlessly on the numerous ways to block an attack and deliver a clean blow herself.

She was more than prepared. At least, she hoped.

Emmaline Nightwine was turning her hands over and over within themselves as she stood at the wide and sweeping window where the majestic frozen garden was visible. It was just gone noon, the December sun shining weakly through the sparse, cotton like clouds that were as white as the snow blanketing Idris. In the summer, the garden would be an explosion of colour but the edges of the flowerbeds would be lined with midnight flowers. Emmaline, every night without fail, stayed up to watch the flowers bloom and glow through the darkness, illuminating the garden so it showed the family crest. Just for a few seconds or so, but its beauty was unmatched. Well, maybe it was surpassed by one thing, and that was her daughter.

Little Anastasia Nightwine trotted over to her side now and smiled up at her with a big grin as she asked "Can I go and play in the snow, Mother?"

"I'm sorry Ana, but today is the day you're required to be up at the Morgenstern household." Emmaline told her, feeling her heart sink as the little girls dark aureate eyes widened in excitement and breathe out "When am I to leave?"

"In an hour." Emmaline murmured, glancing up to the oak door and called "Jane? Could you get Ana ready for her visit?" a flurry of movement and a small maid with mousy brown hair pulled back into a bun and matching eyes walked in, inclining her head courteously as she ushered Ana out without any trouble at all. The little girl was excited.

Emmaline let her hands grip the back of the high backed prayer chair before the window, digging her nails into the wood as she felt the colour drain from her face at the thought of she might not see her daughter ever again. If she was everything Valentine wanted, she stood no chance of her return. But… how could she tell a nine year old that she needed to act weak and useless or something terrible would happen? She couldn't. Because if _he _found out, she'd truly never see little Ana ever again. And she'd be left with nothing.

She sighed gently and allowed her hands to slide from the chair, rubbing absent-mindedly at her left wrist before staring dead ahead at the monument dedicated to her late husband Daniel Nightwine. Rogue vampires in London had taken his life, leaving her to raise their daughter by herself. And this meeting Valentines son… it was a test for him to see if she'd done a good job or not. Emmaline had, she knew she had. Not even ten yet and lethal.

Emmaline was lost in thought as the door burst open and little Anastasia burst in, running over to her mother and spun around on the balls of her feet, asking with excitement lacing her voice "Do I look nice?"

_You look like a little killer _Emmaline just thought as she stared at her daughter in black Shadowhunter gear, tight fitting. Her very first full set. Ana's hair was just as dark, like her last name. But not completely black. It was like the night itself with blues, purples laced into the black, making it a cascade of colour down her back in bright sunlight.

"You look beautiful." Emmaline smiled tiredly, sitting down upon the chair next to the window and gestured for her daughter to kneel. She did it and with skilled hands, she braided the hair that resembled a raven's wing back into a single braid that hung down her back to her waist.

"Do I need to take any blades?" Ana asked in excitement with her eyes glinting. Her mother shook her head, placing a hand upon her daughters shoulder. "All that is requested is yourself. Nothing else."

Emmaline actually felt sick as the girl bounced around excitedly, and she cleared her throat, telling her in a rather stiff tone. "Anastasia. I want you to listen carefully to this. You do everything Mr. Morgenstern requests of you, you understand?"

She nodded.

"You won't show me up now, will you?" Emmaline asked and Anastasia grinned deviously. "I'm going to beat that boy until he falls onto his backside."

_Good luck. _Emmaline thought morosely, knowing just _what _she was going to be up against. She wanted to keep Ana here at home, maybe make up that she was ill. But no; he'd drag her out himself, she knew it.

There was no way around this. All the older woman could hope was that Ana failed. Utterly and completely. So badly that Valentine wouldn't want her anymore. He'd forget about the little girls parents, what they'd done and owed to him.

Anastasia was everything she loved.

* * *

When the carriage rolled through the snow, pulled by a pair of horses with fur that matched the blinding whiteness of the surroundings, but the carriage was as dark as midnight, a timeless piece, Emmalines heart started to race, her breath catching in her throat as she froze up and dashed forwards to the front door as a knock sounded. What was she going to do? Slam it shut in his face? She couldn't do that.

Jane pulled the door open and Emmaline felt a shiver shoot down her spine as the figure stood in the doorway. Tall with his hair as pale as the snow behind him. His trenchcoat was black and fastened with silver, making her think _chiaroscuro. _The art of shadows and light. There was nothing light about him though, not in his eyes or hard line of his mouth.

"Mrs. Emmaline Nightwine." He greeted, stepping forwards and taking her hand, pressing his lips to her soft skin with dark eyes fixed upon her own. Emmaline didn't like it. Didn't like the way he looked at her, or his charms that seemed as fake as the smile twitching at his lips.

"Mr. Valentine Morgenstern." She replied, and he cocked a brow lightly, replying with. "My dear, must we be so formal? You know my thoughts on this."

Emmaline swallowed hard and met his eyes with unfaltering sky coloured ones. "Yes. And I wasn't expecting you to personally come and pick her up."

He sighed gently and let her hand go, eyes flickering to the little girl as she peered around the door, staring at the man stood there with snow upon his shoulders. A low chuckle and he beckoned her with a finger, ignoring the woman who didn't want him anywhere near him. Anastasia walked over to him obediently and her mother said in a calm a tone as possible. "Mr. Morgenstern, this is my daughter. Anastasia."

"Obviously." Valentine said, voice almost cold as he raised a hand and brushed a stray strand of dark hair from the girls eyes, tucking it behind her ear while she told him. "Are you Jonathan's father?"

"Indeed I am Anastasia." He replied, patting her shoulder twice before adding. "Are you all ready?"

"I am sir."

"Good. Go wait in the carriage, I just want a, ah, little word with your mother first."

Anastasia dashed out the room and outside, stopping before the horses and raising a hand to stroke its pure white sides. At that, Valentine chuckled quietly and watched her through the open door as a breeze blew through before looking back to Emmaline and saying in amusement "Precious little thing, isn't she?"

"I swear if you let him hurt her-" Emmaline started with her voice sharp, but a scowl crossed his face, making him butt in with "Just what _can _you do, Emmaline?"

"Mrs. Nightwine." She corrected him swiftly. He ignored her as he carried on with "Anastasia was born for _this, _Emmaline. You can't stop me. You can't stop _her._"

"Jonathan will kill her."

"Oh he won't. Maybe nearly, at times, but never kill her. I wouldn't let him."

His words made Emmalines eyes widen, spluttering out. "She's only nine-! How… how can you-?"

Valentine turned now, saying in a normal tone. "Expect her back for dinnertime. Good day, Emmaline." As he walked away and over to the little girl that was stood in her midnight coloured boots before the horse still, but she looked around as Valentine placed a hand upon her shoulder once more and told her to get inside the carriage where it was warmer. She obeyed without question and Emmaline felt tears burning in her eyes as the little girl rolled away in the carriage and through the double iron gates.

She felt numb.

* * *

Ana shivered a little as the carriage rolled onwards, swaying in such a way that she was sure would make her fall asleep. But no, she stayed awake, trying not to stare at the man sat before her. He was... intriguing. Like a book she hadn't read yet and was eager to start.

He reminded her of a king, the way he sat. But then she remembered his last name; Morgenstern. Like, the Morning Star. Lucifer. Was he related to the devil himself? Like… did the blood of Satan run in his veins as the Angel did in her own?

They said Lucifer was the most beautiful angel in all of Heaven before he fell. And this man certainly reminded her of him.

"Jonathan is my age yes?" Ana asked of him and he glanced down, nodding a little. "Jonathan is ten. But only recently."

"Does he look like you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, little Anastasia." Valentine commented, in amusement to Anas relief for he added on. " A little curiosity never hurt anybody. You'll see for yourself my dear."

Anastasia said nothing for the remainder of the trip except to occasionally answer a question he asked of her. Nothing important, just what her preferred type of fighting was. She loved the bow and arrow, never missing a shot. She watched out the window as they entered a valley that was utterly covered in snow, the trees bare with icicles hanging from their branches. Anastasia wanted to try and stick her tongue to one, but thought better as she spied the mansion up ahead and blinked- she hadn't seen the mansion in the snow, for the bricks were utterly white. Like camouflage. Amazing

There was a vast lake next to it that was frozen over, and Anastasia spotted birds snuggled next to each other on the ice with their eyes closed lazily. The place was so enthralling that it took her breath away. Idris was beautiful at winter.

When the carriage stopped before the mansion, Valentine climbed out first with a soft groan as he landed upon the slick ice. He glanced back as Anastasia was helped down, and then strolled to the front door that wasn't like the mansion. It was as dark as hell. Odd, but it strangely beautiful. She twisted the silver knob and pushed it open, gesturing for her to go first. Hesitantly, she walked inside and gazed around; the entrance hall was vast with two sets of wide white sweeping staircases that led to the upper floor.

As the front door was slammed shut, Anastasia heard movement from a side room and watched a door open and a head poked out, gazing at the front door.

She didn't have to guess just who he was, it was evident in his looks; regal features like his father. Tall with hair as white as the snow outside and eyes as black as hell.

Anastasia hesitated at her mental description of his eyes, but it was true. There was something lurking, deep within them that made her want to turn and run back into the carriage. But she didn't. His smile was light, graceful, just like his movements as he walked out into the hallway and greeted his father. But then he looked at her and the smile was gone, replaced by a narrow, hard line as he scoffed out "_This _is what I'm up against? Hardly a challenge. I'll beat her in five seconds flat, mark my words."

She was taken aback at how he stared at her- as if she was a bug to be squashed. Predator and prey… and she were the prey.

"You shouldn't judge on looks, silly boy." Anastasia snapped and he cocked a brow at that, retorting. "Why not? You look like a twig. Like I could snap you with ease."

"Enough." Valentine cut in, making Jonathan fall silent, but his devil eyes were fixed upon her own with a smile on his face that looked so menacing. A shiver crept down her spine as she noticed just how fitting his black gear was on him. Like he was born for this.

"This is Anastasia. Anastasia, my son Jonathan." He said conversationally. Jonathan made no indication he'd been listening, even when Valentine continued with "She will be your sparring partner."

"I'm sure me and little Ana here will have a great deal of fun." Jonathan breathed, a grin spreading across his face that didn't meet his eyes- it was mocking.

And it scared Anastasia. She didn't like him, not one bit. There was something about him that was so wrong. But she shoved it all away to smile sweetly at him and say in a matching tone. "_Bundles _of fun, Jon."

His lip twitched at that, giving her a kind of satisfaction- he didn't like being called that.

So that was what she was going to call him.

Bored of their banter, Valentine led them into the back where there was a glass conservatory that doubled as a training room. All that was currently in the room, propped up just inside the doorway was a pair of long wooden staffs. Obviously not what Jonathan was hoping for Anastasia guessed as he grumbled out, picking one up and staring at it in disgust. "We're not using proper weapons?"

"If I wanted you both to kill each other, I'd give you both the sharpest blades I have in my possession. But no. Take these."

"When will the fight be over?" Anastasia asked quietly as she picked up her own staff, eyeing it up with apprehension- if hit hard with this, it would hurt like hell. Easily break a bone if not parried.

"When one is unable to carry on, or is forced into submission. Or when I deem the fight over." Valentine answered lazily, walking over to the double doors that led out into the snowy background, standing before them as he folded his arms, nodding at them. "Off you go."

Anastasia was taken aback, less than ready. But Jonathan wasn't, for he'd caught the back of her legs and sent her crashing backwards with a cry of pain, her staff rolling away. Her eyes widened as Jonathan stood over her and raised his staff, pointing on end to just under her chin, cocking his head a little. Arrogance laced his voice as he tutted out "I take back what I said earlier. That took three seconds."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped the staff away and grabbed her own, scrambling to her feet and holding it ready before her. Jonathan's eyes shone with a dark excitement as he stuck first and Anastasia was taken aback once more by how _fast _he was. She barely managed to parry the blow before he struck again, this time in her side, making her scream through clenched teeth as it stung. Bruised for sure.

He chuckled and twirled the staff in his hand, tapping the side of her head with a laugh of "Not much going on up there, is there?"

Anastasia snapped and struck out with her foot, kicking him in the shins and making him stumble back. He snarled out in the direction of hit father. "She's _cheating._" She looked too and Valentine cocked a brow the slightest fraction, saying in amusement. "You think the enemy wouldn't take advantage if an opportunity presented itself?"

Jonathan hissed softly at that and turned back to the girl with such hatred in his eyes that Anastasia visibly flinched; what the hell was this? How could someone she hadn't known for more than half an hour hate her with such a passion? It wasn't possible. She could even feel it on his staff as he caught her in the chest and hit her in the shoulder, forcing her onto the floor with the tip of his staff at her neck. His chest was heaving, eyes blazing as the bored into her own.

_She hadn't lasted more than ten minuets. _Anastasia couldn't think about anything else other than that until Valentine called Jonathan off and walked forwards, asking of the girl "Are you injured?"

"It's nothing."

_My sides… it feels like I have a fractured rib. I can hardly stand from where he hit me on the back of my legs. I feel like hell… I want to go home. Cry into my pillow. And never come here again._

Valentine knew she was in agony, he could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't letting Jonathan know. Know that he'd hurt her so bad, mentally and physically.

She was… strong. Even though she'd lost.

Exactly how he'd hoped.

"You can go home now." He told Ana, waving a hand towards the door, leaving Jonathan stunned as he commented with "But-?"

"Oh she'll be back tomorrow Jonathan, have no fear." Valentines smile was fake, she could tell as he spoke "Every single day until she beats you."

Jonathan actually laughed at that, strolling over to the girl and saying into her face, noses so close they were almost touching. "I'm starting to warm to the idea of having someone to beat every single day for the rest of my life."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes, staring into his bottomless own. "Oh I'll beat you. And do it spectacularly. Mark my words."

"Consider them ignored." He retorted and in that instant, Anastasia realized she _hated _him. Hated everything from his emotionless eyes to his snowy hair and cocky smile. She didn't think it was possible to hate someone this much, but my god she did. By the Angel, she wanted to punch him right in that smarmy face of his. To mark that flawless face. But she stopped herself as Valentine went to take the staff from her but she struck Jonathan, totally unprepared in the stomach with it and stormed out, not even bothering to see his reaction. If he was hurt, angry or standing there with murder in his eyes.

Which he was.

He was going to make her life hell. Every day now. He'd make sure she never, ever beat him. That she went home blackened and bruised everyday. She'd probably cry into her pillow tonight and he'd be the one to lie upon his bed, utterly content and ready for their next encounter. She'd never beat him. No matter what tricks and moves she pulled to attempt the impossible.

The silly little cow.

* * *

Neither Anastasia nor Valentine said anything the entire way back. The girl was concentrating on making sure she didn't cry from the pain in her ribs everytime she moved. It felt like Jonathan had hit her in the side again, but harder.

When they arrived back, she'd only been gone maybe an hour. Emmaline hadn't been expecting it to be a quick ordeal, but she certainly knew that her daughter was in a considerable amount of pain as she walked into the house with one side of her body stiffer than the other. She didn't hug her for fear of hurting her more, hissing to Valentine. "What has your monster done to her-?"

"She is strong of body and of mind. Everything I asked of you and Daniel." Valentine just told her, dark eyes fixed upon her light ones. It made her blood run cold, asking through almost clenched teeth. "What does this mean?"

"It means-" Valentine sighed, adjusting the cuffs of his midnight suit, then his tie before completing his sentence. "That she is perfect. Until she beats Jonathan, I will call on her everyday."

"You can't ask her to go through this every single day-!" Emmaline exclaimed, utterly appalled and the man stared at her as if she'd been talking about puppies that could breathe fire, for he chuckled out. "Of course I can. And I will. Three, tomorrow afternoon, I expect her ready for me."

"But-" Emmaline started, failing to stop the tears from spilling out onto her cheeks. Valentine was silent, then raised a hand as if to brush the tears away but thought better of it and let it drop to his side, voice firm as he told her. "You knew this day would come, Emmaline. You can't stop the clock, time. She is what she is. Do you not remember the bargain you and your husband struck up with me?"

Emmaline said nothing, but then nodded slowly, eyes flickering down to her daughter as she muttered out. "Oh, would you ever let me forget?"

"Good day Mrs. Nightwine." He said crisply, turning away and back to the carriage, climbing inside, leaving Emmaline with the words _"Good day Mr. Morgenstern"_ stuck in her throat. As Jane closed the front door, the lady of the house looked down at her daughter as she asked her mother quietly. "Don't make me go back there."

"I'm sorry…" Emmaline muttered, kneeling down before her and pressing a feather-light kiss to the girls' forehead. "You have no choice my dear." She sighed, then looked to Jane, asking her "Could you run Anastasia a bath please? And bring me my stele. She's hurt." The maid bowed and left at once, leaving Anastasia to sob out, shaking her head. "Please mother, I don't want to go back there. Ever again."

"I'm sorry. You have no choice." Emmaline repeated in a dull voice into her little girls' hair, twirling a finger around a stray black lock, letting the tears spill from her own eyes, hugging her into her chest and nuzzling her nose into her cheek-

Anastasia didn't deserve this. It seemed like a punishment, being setting her against a beast like that boy. She knew what he _was. _No one stood a chance against that… that _thing._

Emmaline made a mental note to hire a specialist combat tutor for Anastasia as soon as possible.

_-Review and make me a happy, happy girl? ^-^ -_


	2. Monsters

_Thank you for the lovely comments and encouragement ^-^ here is the next chapter for you all! Drop me another review my lovelies? _

_Only my OCs belong to me. *Snuggles Ana to me*_

* * *

Anastasia refused point blank to leave her room the next day, even when Jane tried to go in to heal her wounds. She had a bruised rib that she'd allowed her mother to heal earlier, but the rest she didn't want healed.

She lay curled up upon her bed, staring at the glass of water on the bedstand next to her. The mere thought of going back _there _again was making her shiver in horror. God only knew what he'd do to her this time. He'd made it very clear he was going to utterly annihilate her each time they were made to fight.

She didn't doubt him one moment.

The lock snapped open and Ana glanced up to see her mother slipping inside, sighing out "Ana-"

"I'm not going back. You can't make me."

Emmaline sat down next to her daughter now, raising a hand to smooth her hair back with a gentle sigh of. "You have to Ana. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"I swear that if you beat him, this will all end. Okay? I swear on the Angel."

Anastasia looked up at her mother now and muttered out. "But I don't want to go. I'm… I'm scared." Her mother felt her heart twist at that, knowing full well she wasn't making it up. She really was scared.

"I know you're scared. But you'll learn. You're a fast learner."

The girl nodded a little and sighed, glancing down towards her feet as she said quietly "What if I never beat him?"

Emmaline laughed, shaking her head. "Nonsense! You will. Eventually."

"Real positive mother. Real positive."

As her daughter made a grumpy face, Emmaline pressed a kiss to her temple, telling her quietly.

"_You will be just fine. I swear."_

When it was time once more to leave, Anastasia was filled with determination. She was going to beat him this time and end the torture. Valentine didn't come this time to pick her up, sending just his carriage and driver. She climbed in and smiled at her mother as the carriage rolled away. As they drove through the Idrisian countryside that was slowly starting to melt, Anastasia took a deep breath, closing her eyes- Jonathan was cocky. Big headed... that would be his weakness, she knew it. She just had to figure out just where this weakness of his was.

When they arrived, she was led to the same room, given the same staff, told to stand in the same place as before. Ana swallowed hard as she faced the boy once more, feeling her confidence slip away as his grin spread.

And then Jonathan swung his staff, catching her in the side of the head…

And everything went black.

* * *

**5 years later…**

Anastasia bit her tongue hard, tasting blood as she felt the tip of his staff once more at her throat. She glowered up at his smirking face, smacking the stick away from her with a snarl of "Get off me."

"Anny. Anastasia, will you ever learn?" Jonathan mocked her, twirling the staff in his hands with his eyes scanning it. Anastasia hissed and scrambled to her feet, eyes narrowing once more at him.

Five years, every single day, she had been defeated. Spectacularly at times as well. Sometimes, the damage was so great that Valentine had to heal her on the spot. There had been a time where Jonathan had rammed the butt of his staff into her chest and shattered her ribs, a splinter piercing her lung. She thought she was going to die. That was the only time Valentine had let her off fighting for a week while she healed. If not, she _would _have died.

Fourteen years old, and she'd turned out to be quite the fighter Jonathan had discovered to his delight. Every day that went past now, she tried new tricks. He loved it, how she refused to give in. The first few weeks, he was certain that she would go utterly mad and demand to never come here again. But… she'd gotten over it and came out fighting. It was admirable. Fun almost.

But not his equal. She'd never be his equal.

She'd come close to defeating him a good few times now, even though he was a year older. Faster, stronger, everything she wasn't. He knew at the back of his mind that she'd beat him one day, but not today.

Anastasia had grown. Mentally and physically. She was taller, the fat she'd had around the edges as a child was gone, replaced by muscle, giving her a lean look. Her hair was still as long as ever, in its usual single braid down her back. Those dark eyes of hers glinted almost gold in the witchlight.

"Oh Jonny Jon Jon." She smirked as she circled him like a lioness on the hunt, his dark eyes following each and every movement of hers. He humoured her and allowed her to strike first, easily parrying it, but then she struck again, catching him in the side. He grunted quietly and ignored the stinging pain in his side as he caught her own.

Anastasia noticed that Valentine wasn't present some days when they were fighting now. Did he give up on her? Or was he simply just too busy? It was just them two these days, insulting each other with every blow. They'd grown used to the others mannerisms, but still loathed each other.

It wasn't just about fighting anymore now; they taught each other moves they didn't know existed.

"You're getting sloppy, Anny." Jonathan laughed as he tapped the side of her head with his staff, making her retort with a snigger as she full on hit him around the back, making him cry out in pain- always his back, Anastasia had noticed. Why was his back always his weakest spot?

As she found herself lost in thought, Jonathan snarled and kicked her in the stomach, winding her as she fell back against the piano, the keys rattling and tinkling. Anastasia sat there panting heavily, not even looking up as he sat down next to her, his own chest heaving.

"Still nowhere nearer to defeating me, but you're improving. Day by day. I'm starting to have to watch my back."

"You'll always need to watch your back when I'm around." Anastasia told him quietly as she looked to him with a raised eyebrow, drinking in his appearance; he'd changed over five years, just like she had. Fifteen years old now with his hair longer than it usually was, almost in his charcoal eyes. His face was lean and Anastasia knew that his strength, speed and abilities were growing by the day. He was taller too, more than a head taller than her slight figure. But handsome. He was becoming quite the handsome young man.

Friends. Anastasia wanted to say that they were friends, but that would be lying. Sure, they were closer now than they ever had been, but still ruthless to each other. Jonathan never let an opportunity to bruise her or dislocate her shoulder go by.

He was the lion to her lioness. Masters of the hunt.

Jonathan rested the back of his head against the piano now and let his eyes close, enjoying the warmth of the summer sun that was filtering in through the glass roof, making his white blonde hair shine like the palest gold possible. He mumbled out in response to her words "Why? What are you going to do if I turn my back to you?"

At that, Anastasia smirked and went to slap him, but without opening an eye, he caught her offending wrist and tutted gently, breathing out "Better luck next time."

She yanked her hand away with a low growl just as the doors to the conservatory opened, as well as Jonathans eyes as he leapt to his feet.

"Why am I not hearing blows?" Valentine enquired as he closed the doors behind him, eyes on Anastasia as she scrambled to her feet and stood beside Jonathan. "I never recall telling you both to take a break."

Anastasia had come to dislike the man by now. He was… hard. Cruel at times. Jonathan had let slip one time when they were talking through every blow that for everytime he nearly lost, his father would punish him. Punish him harshly as well.

It made Ana wonder what would happen to him if she actually managed to defeat him. Would his father kill him-? No. He wouldn't do that. He'd do something much worse, because this was Valentine. And she knew that he would be merciless.

Was he trying to make Jonathan the perfect warrior, or something? She could never quite put her finger on it. It was odd.

The pair took up stances once more and as usual, Jonathan struck first, and she parried it with ease, hitting his other side which caused him to yell out in shock and pain. He wasn't invincible; every blow she caught him with hurt him.

It was a long fight that one, the longest they'd had in ages. So intense that Anastasia could see the strands of white blonde hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. But in the end, he had her pinned to the floor by her throat, his chest heaving well and truly.

As Anastasia got to her feet, she realized Valentine wasn't smiling. He never smiled. Not since the first day she'd met him, five years ago now. It had been the same thing, day after day, fighting. No apparent reason behind the violence either.

But now Valentine spoke, telling his son quietly "Keep your elbows in. It's how you keep getting struck in the side." And then he looked to Anastasia and told her "And you my dear, are doing a fine job."

Jonathan blinked at that, frowning out in annoyance "But she keeps losing! How can you say she-!?" but he stopped dead as his father backhanded him straight across the face and made him stumble back, saying in a leveled tone to him "Because, unlike you, Jonathan, who just can't seem to keep his opinions to himself, she is learning fast. Five years ago you could strike her down in three seconds flat. And now she can hold her own for… thirty minuets your longest sparring session. Impressive, given how fast and overly cocky you are."

Jonathan resisted the urge to rub his cheek and say something witty back in response, but he held his tongue and Valentine clapped his son on the shoulder. "See? You're learning. Now-" he turned his gaze on Anastasia. "Since your session has run a little over, join us for dinner." It wasn't a request. She smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

A maid that had been waiting quietly outside the door was called inside and she took the staffs from the pair and put them away.

"Go take our guest upstairs and find a suitable dress for her to wear. There are some in the old back room. Ten minuets." Valentine now ordered her, placing a hand on Jonathans shoulder and steering him out of the room without another word. Anastasia glanced to the maid as she ushered her forwards and up the marble staircase in the hallway. She followed her through the almost endless corridor until the very last room, watching the maid unlock the dark mahogany door with a clatter of keys.

It was a little dusty inside, but a treasure trove almost. Jonathan's old nursery. The room was a perfect circle, in the middle was his old cot. Traditional with the wood a black mahogany inlaid with protection runes. It was rather beautiful.

As the maid opened the white as parchment curtains, the room came into full focus. The walls were one design, than that was the story of how the Shadowhunters were created. There was Jonathan Shadowhunter, stood before the lake where Raziel was rising, the Mortal Sword and Cup in his hands. It was fascinating, the whole story until the very end one which showed the Morgenstern family crest with it's almost falling stars. Underneath the wide window that showed the valley outside, there was an army. Literally. A wooden army of Shadowhunters lined up all neatly. There was even a few demons, their paint chipped from how rough they'd been played with, much like the soldiers. Wooden swords, even one that was done in the likeness of the Mortal Sword. That was the one that was the most played with from the looks of it.

The room was shoved away now and it made Anastasia feel sad- she could see his first attempt at drawing runes upon the floor, the wobbling lines as he tried again and again to get them right. He'd been a little boy at one point. Like she had. He'd learnt to walk and talk just like her as well.

"Here you go my lady." The maid told her after going into a wardrobe, holding out a deep red dress that came down to her ankles. Anastasia wondered just why there was a dress like this in here? She didn't have time to think as the maid ushered her into getting dressed. It fit her perfectly, showing off the breasts she had that were well developing by now. She'd never worn anything quite like this before… it felt weird.

"Thank you." Anastasia smiled to the maid, about to step towards the door when her wrist was caught, the maids eyes wide as she told her quietly. "The first chance you get to beat him, take it. You need to get away from here, Anastasia."

Anastasia pulled her wrist away, frowning a little as she shook her head. "I- I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Jonathan. He's not… normal. I've been here since he was a baby. Since when Jocelyn, his mother, left. Jonathan isn't a normal boy. He's a monster. He always has been."

She felt numb at that, muttering out "I don't…" the maid sighed, telling the young woman in a hushed, hurried voice. "There's something dark inside Jonathan. Maybe inside you too. But if I know Valentine, he has plans for you. Run. And never come back here."

Anastasia felt a shiver go down her spine now and she just pushed the maid away, hastily yanking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it. As she walked down the stairs, the maid's words were still on her mind; she'd always suspected Jonathan wasn't a normal boy, but something dark inside him? That was a little over the top. Or maybe not… he _had _taken great pleasure in breaking her bones and almost killing her.

She felt sick. As she glanced down at her dress, she realized she just wanted to go home.

"I feel sick. May I go home?" Anastasia asked of Valentine as he went to sit down at the head of the table. He nodded, sighing out "A shame my dear. Maybe next time?"

"Thank you. I'm so sorry." Anastasia apologized, smiling at him. It was fake as his own. Had he heard his maid, maybe? She caught sight of her reflection in the glass of the door- she _did _look pale. Maybe he did believe her.

She walked into the entrance hall and stopped dead as she faced Jonathan in a crisp black suit. He looked dashing with his clothes dark and his hair white. As she walked past him, he frowned out "Where are you going?"

"Home."

But Anastasia flashed him a glance as she climbed into the carriage, still stood there with a brow cocked at her as if she'd utterly lost her mind.

Maybe she had.

_-Thank you for reading! Drop a review? I'll five you a cookie ^-^ -_


	3. The Waiting Game

_Posting this now because I doubt I'll get to put it up tomorrow ^-^ thank you everyone! Apologizes if it's a little blah. 5am and I'm just all e_e with tiredness x_

* * *

Nightmares were common for Anastasia ever since she'd first met Jonathan. She was haunted by his dark eyes and demonic nature. Maybe he was a demon. She sighed as she snuggled into her pillow, feeling more than comfortable in her bed. It felt like her mother had come in to comfort her during her nightmares like she sometimes did. Anastasia sighed lightly into her mothers chest, muttering out. "Mmmn Mommy…"

"You call your Mother _'Mommy?'_"

Anastasia's eyes snapped open and she glanced up, flailing and falling onto her back with a hiss of "What the hell are you-?!"

Jonathan chuckled and sat up, watching the girl fall off her bed in amusement. "Alright down there?" he asked her as he peered over the edge of the bed, only to get punched square in the face. He snarled in pain and gazed up as Anastasia straddled his hips, hissing down into his face "Get. Out."

"Let me up then sweetheart."

Anastasia got off him and shoved him off the bed, ignoring his laughs as he told her "Father is downstairs. He wanted us to spend a… normal day together with no fighting. But my nose…" he tutted. "Violent little bitch, aren't you?" Jonathan left and Anastasia wondered just how long he'd been there watching her sleep with her snuggled into his chest. Little creep. Eurgh. Fucker.

_Wait. Valentine was here?_

Anastasia allowed Jane to dress her in normal clothes of black jeans, a dark blue tank-top and light denim jacket. Her shoes were of ankle high tan boots. She stepped downstairs and into the main room where her mother was sat opposite the hulking figure known as Valentine. Jonathan wasn't here. Anastasia paused in the doorway, watching her mother look up and smile in her direction. "Good morning Ana. Look who decided to come over and surprise us?"

She sounded strained to Anastasia, like she wished she could be anywhere but there. Had Valentine threatened her? She looked more than uncomfortable. Valentine was wearing a crisp suit like he always wore. Did he ever dress casual? She doubted it.

"Jonathan is out back admiring your horses." Valentine explained, raising the cup of lemon tea to his lips. Anastasia smiled and nodded at him, anxious to escape the room.

As she left, Emmaline just muttered out. "What are you hoping to accomplish by making them interact?"

Valentine took another sip of his tea, not answering until he set it down. "You know what Jonathan is, don't you?"

Emmaline laughed weakly. "A monster. A monster that seems hell-bent on attempting to kill my daughter."

"_Your _daughter, Emmaline?"

"Mrs. Nightwine." She snapped, making Valentine narrow his eyes as he repeated. "Your daughter?"

Emmalines lips pressed into a hard line. "She is my daughter, that's all there is to it."

Valentine sighed once more and sat back in his seat, tapping a finger on the arm. "My dear Emmaline, I didn't give you Anastasia out of the goodness of my heart, I assure you. I gave her to you to be taught, to be trained." He took another sip of his tea. "And you've done a marvelous job. But now it's time to let her go. Become what she was born for."

At his words, Emmalines hands started shaking the tiniest of fractions, scoffing out. "It's something to do with Jonathan, isn't it? You can't fool me Morgenstern. We were desperate fourteen years ago, and you coming to our aid, saying that you had… _her. _We never should have said Yes and took her in. All because I couldn't bear him children…" There were tears in her eyes now. "Anastasia is _nothing _like Jonathan. You must know that."

"Oh I do. She is nothing like him. But she's strong… Of use to me."

"Please." Emmaline next to pleaded. "You can't take her." There was a silence, then Valentine got up from his chair and walked over, sitting down next to her as he said quietly. "Anastasia. The name of royalty. A tragic figure in history, because she was the sole survivor of a massacre. Her family was murdered. Didn't you ever wonder _why_ I named her that?"

"You killed her parents, didn't you?"

"I did not. But yes, they are both dead." He fell silent, then added on "I knew them very well. They were… great friends of mine. Their deaths were a blow, a hole that will never be the same again."

"…who were they?"

Valentine cocked his head a little at Emmaline now. "You swore an oath to me, Emmaline. You and your husband."

"Spare me the reminder, Morgenstern. I think I'm well aware of what happened, you murderer. He wanted to keep her safe from you and you killed him for it."

He narrowed his eyes the slightest of fractions at that, getting to his feet and telling her in a hard tone, eyes unforgiving. "Anastasia is moving in with me and Jonathan to complete her training. I'm sorry it's come to this Emmaline, I truly am." His eyes stayed fixed upon her own as she rose to her feet, asking with tears streaming down her face. "She is my _daughter. _Even if she's not my blood, I love her as if she was. Can't you understand that? What about when she finds out, when _you _tell her that her whole life is a lie… she'll run away and come straight back here."

There was a pause, then Valentine raised a hand and brushed the hair from Emmalines eyes, sighing out as he trailed a finger over her tear streaked cheek. "A pity. I really, truly didn't want it to come to this my dear Emmaline… so sweet and loving. I'm honestly so sorry."

Emmaline gasped as she felt a blade slip into her side, eyes widening. Her hands scrabbled to pull it out but Valentines hands caught her wrists, holding her fast. He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his eyes close, muttering against her skin. "Two Nightwines by the same blade. Let's hope it doesn't have to become three." He held her in his arms until she finally went limp, her quiet gasps gone. There was silence as he laid her down on the sofa, retrieving his blade and cleaning it with a handkerchief. Valentine cleared his throat, staring down at the woman for a moment, her hair splayed around her as if she was underwater. Eyes closed but not peaceful. After a moment, he reached down and took her necklace off; a silver ring with the Nightwine family crest that consisted of a black midnight flower was hanging there on a long, thin silver chain. "_Ave atque vale, Emmaline Nightwine" _he muttered out now, tucking the necklace into his pocket. Just as he was about to finish his tea and leave, a scream rent the air and he spun around to see the maid, Jane standing there staring at Emmalines still form… then Valentine as she screeched out _"Murderer-!" _She turned to flee but something caught her in the back- the dagger, thrown with such precision that it had severed her spine and pierced her heart at the same time. It bought back memories for him as he once more cleaned the blade, looking around to see a candle infused with apple flickering away. A quick look at the window and he stepped towards it.

* * *

"_Ha-! Even my horse can't stand the sight of you."_

Jonathan hissed in annoyance as he tried and failed to mount Anastasias horse, Libra. He wasn't one to give up, so he walked forwards calmly until he was stood right in front of the horses face, raising his hands to trail them lightly up the sides of her face.

"Come on now…" he muttered, keeping his eyes fixed firmly upon the dark eyes of the chestnut mare. Anastasia watched with a raised eyebrow as he talked in a calm voice to her horse, scoffing as he finally managed to sit upon her back, smirking down at Anastasia. "Am I good… or am I good, Anny?"

She rolled her eyes at that, stepping forwards and running a hand along her beautiful horses flank. "You've cheered up." She noticed, glancing up at Jonathan as he ruffled the horses mane. "Hmm?" he frowned, staring down at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean… we've been talking normally. Like you've not attempted to smash my head in just yet."

"Well, I could go and grab that spade back there and-"

"No! No." Anastasia groaned out, shaking her head. "I'd prefer you didn't try to kill me while we're not actually sparring."

Jonathan was staring down at the girl now as she traced patterns into her horses side, deliberately not looking up at him. It was weird, she wasn't scared of him anymore. There was a blush in her cheeks as well. He sniggered now and leaned down, gazing into her face as he asked "Do you think I'm handsome?"

Anastasia blinked, then slapped him right across the face, making him snarl out as he rubbed the stinging cheek. "For fucks _sake _woman-! _Why do you keep slapping me?!_"

"A pity you can't block. I thought you were some amazing warrior?" Anastasia smirked out, and Jonathan felt himself snap as he leapt from the horses back and onto her, pinning her to the floor with her arms above her head, snarling right into her face. "You are a silly spoilt _bitch, _Anastasia. A mummys little girl. I'm going to beat you every single day without mercy. I'm sure there's a bone I haven't snapped yet."

"You are a fucking monster." Anastasia growled into his face, her eyes narrowing. He laughed, shaking his head as he leaned down closer, breathing out "Yes I am." His hand was a flash as he rammed her head back against the hard packed mud of the floor, making everything go black for a moment. But after a few blinks, she felt the world around her returning. And Jonathans back as he walked away from her. Anastasia refused to let herself get smashed up so easily and let her eyes flicker to the spade that was propped up by the gate. She grabbed it and flashed forwards, faster than the ever had before, feeling the wooden end of the spade, not the metal, hit him in the side of the head before he could even react with a sickening thud. He dropped like a stone, his temple bloody with hair turning a light shade of pink from where the red was mixing with the white.

Anastasia felt cold, the spade dropping from her hands as she fell to her knees next to him, turning him onto his back with a mutter of "Jon-? Jonathan-?" how could she feel regret for what she'd done after he'd attacked him-?

He was out cold, and she realized something; she'd beaten him at long last. With a shaky laugh, Anastasia let her hand rest over his heart, feeling it thump steadily against her palm- she hadn't killed him anyway. He was going to have one massive bruise and a headache when he woke up.

And then he'd kill her. She knew it.

But as she stared at the young man, she frowned lightly at how… innocent he looked while asleep. Nothing like the beast he was. She felt sorry for him… maybe if Valentine hadn't pressed him so much, he wouldn't have become like this. So ruthless… predatory.

Anastasia reached forward to move his halo of white blonde hair from his eyes when an explosion rocked the air, making her scream and fall backwards onto Jonathans legs. She sat up with her eyes widening- it was something like a dream, how the black flames rose up from within the mansion. Anastasia gasped and left Jonathan where he was, running forwards as fast as she could with her head still spinning from where he'd knocked her out. The fumes of the fire were heavy, heavier than they should have been. They were choking her, making her head feel so heavy…

It all went black again.

* * *

When Anastasia woke up, she felt sluggish and heavy, her throat as dry as a desert. She coughed and sat up, blinking as she stared around- where was she? The room was a midnight blue, the furniture black. It was elegant, the curtains a sapphire color.

"_Here- drink this." _

Anastasia next to gasped as a glass was handed to her. After blinking once more to clear her vision, she flinched; Valentine. Why would he of all people be sat here waiting for her to wake up?

She sipped on the drink, finding out it was water. He watched her carefully and she coughed out "Shouldn't you be with Jonathan, making sure he wakes up?"

"Oh Jonathan is fine. He's awake already." His lips twitched up into a smile, but to Anastasia, it was more like a smirk. "Congratulations on beating him at long last. Quite the blow you delivered."

"Thank you." She mumbled out before taking another sip… and then realized. "By the Angel-! What happened?"

Valentines face was grave as he said in a low voice. "I need you to be strong, Anastasia, for what you're about to hear."

"Where is my mother?"

A pause.

"She's gone, Anastasia."

Her breath caught in her throat at that, hands shaking as she muttered out "No. That's not… no. She's not. She can't… S_he can't be-!_" a sob escaped her now, eyes widening as she gasped "What happened? I saw… fire."

"The maid, Jane… she was possessed by a demon. The flames weren't of the ordinary sort. Demon fire. I barely got you and Jonathan out of there in time."

_Lies. _All lies of course, except for the fact he _had _literally carried both of the unconscious teenagers to safety. He was pleased with Anastasias progress. At last… she'd beaten his son. Knocked him clear out.

Now the real training began.

* * *

He just couldn't, _couldn't _get the keys in the right order. The higher notes came out low, the lower ones came out high, and he was fast losing patience. Slim fingers struck out at the ivory keys, hissing when a black one caught his finger, making it sting.

_Infernal piece of sh-! _He thought with an internal snarl, slamming the mahogany lid down upon his tutors hands without regret as he swung his legs off the seat. What was the point of learning to play _Clair de lune – Debussy?_

There was no point. _Etiquette training _his father had told him. What, was he to kill demons by playing them a pretty little tune? No. Unless the demon had hearing as sensitive as a flower petal, that when a single key was pressed, it blew its head apart. But that would just be a pointless demon. His imagination was running away with him again.

His tutor screamed, yanking his fingers from under the heavy wooden lid. At least two fingers were broken from where the demon boy had slammed it shut. Jonathan watched in something almost like amusement as his tutors emerald eyes flashed at him, furious as he yelled "Just _what _compelled you to do that to me?!"

Jonathan next to sniggered at that, saying utterly nothing in response as he got to his feet and strolled over to the window, gazing out into the lush valley that was his home.

The tutor had had enough with being mistreated, poked fun at and abused at every corner and finally gave up. He made his way to the door and yanked it open, about to storm out when a figure blocked his way. There was a scowl upon his face and the tutor stopped dead, frozen as the man tutted out "Going somewhere?"

"I was just-" he started but the man took a step forwards, forcing him back. Dark eyes flickered to his broken fingers, saying in a quiet tone, aimed at his son "Now Jonathan, what have I told you about harming the tutors I arrange for you? By the Angel, Anastasia is the only one around here who knows the meaning of _manners._"

Jonathan only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he replied so quietly he barely heard himself "Yeah. Anny and her pretty little manners." His sharp eyes followed his fathers movements as he stepped forwards to him, not flinching once as he backhanded him straight across the face. A pause later and Jonathan raised a hand to rub his stinging cheek, but his father caught his wrist and next to snarled out. "I didn't catch that."

"Fine! I'm sorry!" he yelled, eyes blazing like a black fire. He didn't mean it. He'd never, ever mean it, and Valentine knew it, for he grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and pressed the side of his face, none too gently, to the window pane and told him in a quiet, deadly voice in his ear. "Would you like me to throw you into the kitchen cellar and 'accidentally' leave you there for a week again?"

A pause,

"No father."

"Good boy." Valentine breathed and let him go, taking a step back to tell the piano tutor "You are dismissed. Expect to find a handsome extra for your troubles and injury." He cocked a brow after, as if daring the tutor to make a comment. But he wisely held his tongue and left, shooting young master Jonathan a filthy look before he did so.

With a sigh, Valentine walked over to the piano and slid a hand over the dark lid, opening it and pressing a solitary ivory key, a soft sound echoing though the air as he spoke to his son. "Tomorrow is a big day my son. Have you thought anymore on what you would like? You are going to be seventeen. A mere year away from becoming a man."

The mere idea of that made Jonathan feel more than a little smug- he wouldn't be some boy in his fathers eyes soon. Sure, they were already as close as father and son could be, but still.

"I'm afraid, Father, that I've still no idea what I'd like for my birthday. I've everything I could ever want." And it was true. Blades, books, a horse. He had everything a boy his age could desire.

A knock sounded upon the door now, and Valentine called for them to enter. It was Amy, a beautiful young maid who Valentine had employed to be the one to take care of his every need. She smiled lightly as she told them "Thomas has left the mansion. Were you aware of this?"

Valentine chuckled and clapped his son on the shoulder, telling the young woman. "Jonathan here had a moment. He has been dismissed. Thank you for informing me anyway."

She bowed courteously and Jonathans eyes followed her every movement as she left the room. She made him hungry, and not the same way a sandwich would. It was the kind of hunger where he wanted to throw her onto his bed and tear her clothes off. To not let her leave until she was a panting, gasping mess underneath him.

He cleared his throat very quietly as he regretfully cleared his mind. Valentine wouldn't be happy at all if he knew all his son could think about lately was about fucking the pretty little maids. He'd been forbidden to have sex with the maids, in fact… pretty much everyone. The same as Anastasia. Not that she'd even kiss anyone, the frigid little thing. She was such a beauty, and she wouldn't even kiss anyone. Jonathan guessed he'd been banned was because his father knew he wouldn't be able to control himself like her, that he'd probably end up getting one of the maids pregnant. Now _that _would be a situation.

"I think you have progressed enough to quit the music lessons now." Valentine told him as he adjusted his cuffs and gazed at his son, cocking a brow as he caught his sons expression as he stared at Amys retreating form. It was a look he'd seen upon his own face countless times. An expression from his youth when he'd lusted after women.

He'd also seen it upon his sons face when he looked at Anastasia at times.

The mere thought made Valentine clench his jaw-

By the Angel, his son wasn't going to tarnish his prized gem.

* * *

Anastasia raised her bow, letting an eye slit closed just a fraction as she stared at the target, letting loose; the arrow hit the target dead on.

She smirked to herself and let the bow hang loosely in her hands, a smile on her face now. Ah, nothing like letting off steam with a few arrows. The last year had been long and hard with the loss of her mother. She'd moved into the mansion with Valentine and Jonathan, allowing him to further her training. She loved it. The anger and grief from her mothers death had made something deep inside her almost wake up, and she realized just how _fast _she was. How capable she was. Demons had killed her mother, and she had truly started to hate anything that wasn't a Shadowhunter. She could beat Jonathan regularly now, even knocked him out once or twice again.

"I'll find those fucking demons that killed you mom." She muttered as she raised her bow once more, letting an arrow loose with a snarl, watching it go straight through the target.

"_Temper temper Anny."_

Anastasia cocked a brow and looked around at Jonathan as he walked up to the target, pulling the arrow out and waving it at her. "Think fast-" he threw it and she caught it with ease, smiling sweetly as she dropped it to the floor, replying with. "Oh Jonny. I thought you knew me by now?"

"I don't think I do anymore." He replied, stopping dead before her with a smirk upon his face. "Not a little girl anymore, are you?"

"Nope." She simply said, letting off another arrow, causing him to jump out of the way. Jonathan watched her tall, lean figure as she lowered the bow, chuckling out. "I can still beat you seventy five percent of the time though."

"Oh? Prove it." Anastasia smirked, tossing the bow aside and striking without another word. She laughed as he blocked her blow, grabbing her wrists and pushing her backwards, pinning her to the tree with her hands above her head. A stray lock of black hair fell across her eyes now, making him tut out. "Weakling."

Anastasia rammed her knee up and caught him right between the legs. He let her go instantly, knees going as he writhed in the grass. Ana burst out laughing, crouching down next to him to tell him sweetly. "Oh? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She left him there and returned to the mansion, dropping off her bow in the armoury with a low groan- her shoulder ached.

"You shouldn't keep hitting him there. After all, he _is _the future of the Morgenstern bloodline. Pointless if he can't father children."

Anastasia turned around to face her adopted father of sorts, sighing out quietly. "Sorry."

"He asks for it. One can hardly blame you." Valentine told her in amusement, running a finger along the smooth curve of an axe embedded into the wall- Jonathan had thrown it in a rage a few years ago. No one could pull it out. It had kind of become part of the décor. Jonathan even hung his coat up on there at times for Anastasias amusement.

She sighed now, shrugging off her coat to reveal bare arms that were scarred with runes. Healing runes from when she was younger, runes for speed, strength… everything she could think off. Valentine had Marked both her and Jonathan to high Heaven, and she was starting to love the sting of them.

"Actually, I've been meaning to have a word with you Anastasia. Do you have a moment?" Valentine asked of her, and she nodded. "Of course. What about?"

"About Jonathan." Valentine replied, walking over to the door and shutting it with a snap, closing a box of weapons and seating himself down atop it, clearing his throat. "What do you feel. For Jonathan, I mean?"

Anastasia blinked at that, and then frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." He repeated slowly. "I said _what _so you feel for him?"

"What kind-"

"_Answer me. Now._"

"Nothing! If that's the kind you mean." Anastasia snarled, feeling disturbed- was he insinuating that she might fall in love with him? Or that she was in love with him? Eurgh. She scowled and snapped back, not caring that he might punish her for her words. "Just… _how_ could you even think that?! We take pleasure in breaking each others bones, bruising each other! I can barely stand the sight of him most of the time!"

Valentine was quiet, watching the girl go utterly red- Jonathan was good looking. She had to admit it, but no. Never like that. Eurgh. He didn't punish her for her hotheaded words, but just stood up and walked over to her, telling her in a low tone. "He isn't allowed to even _touch_ you. If he makes so much as a comment on putting his dick where it shouldn't be, concerning you, you tell me Anastasia. Is that clear?"

Anastasia couldn't believe what she was hearing- Jonathan would make a pass at her? Really? She refused to believe that. Last night they'd met each other in the kitchen when they'd wanted glasses of water. Jonathan had made a remark on how he thought she was getting fat and she punched him. Or at least… attempted to. He caught her wrist and twisted it to the point he would have snapped it. They'd woke Valentine up… and he'd been more than furious. Picking both of them up by the scruff of their necks and throwing them outside. _"If you want to behave like werewolves, you can spend the night like one!" _They'd spent the night outside together, all the doors and windows locked with runes. They'd said nothing to each other.

Anastasia wondered if Jonathan was scared of his father. But if he was, he never showed it. And she knew Valentine punished his son harshly at times. His back was always his weak spot. But… why? What had he done to his son? And how could he do that? She felt so sorry for him at times. She was only human.

"I wouldn't even let him touch me." Anastasia spat to Valentines satisfaction. "Good. Because if you let him, I would be extremely, _extremely_ disappointed in you." And with that, he was up and walking out. Anastasia blinked, rolling her eyes- he'd not been around lately, and even when he was, she avoided him. He just creeped her out, even if he did look after him.

"And tomorrow, Ana, we're going to start the blood samples." He called from down the hallway, making her frown once more-

Why the hell did he need or want her blood?

But even with that hanging over her, all she could think about was that Valentine expected she and Jonathan to… mess around?

Eurgh. By the Angel she'd never fall in love with him. He was a monster.

Who could love a monster?


	4. Demons

_And the next ^-^ thank you for the lovely comments on this. Next should be up tomorrow! Thanks x_

Anastasia refused to flinch as the needle sunk deep into her arm, clenching her teeth as he draw her blood. She sighed gently, as it was pulled out, eyes flickering upwards to Valentine as he carefully put it away, asking "Why do you need my blood?"

"Another time, Anastasia." He just said before getting to his feet and Anastasia blinked. "You're busy on Jonathans birthday?"

"He'll understand how my cause is 24/7 in the future." He told her, adjusting his tie. Anastasia just muttered out coldly. "You don't have to be so cryptic about it. I do understand what this is all about, you know?"

"Are you backchatting me?" Valentine growled now, turning on her. She shook her head a few times, eyes locked upon his charcoal own. "Good. I've only just gotten rid of Jonathans. The last thing I need is _you _developing an attitude, Anastasia. And no, you do not know what this is all about." And with that, he yanked the door open and was gone. Her blood too.

Anastasia groaned, letting her eyes close with a flutter. But before she could get up, a snarl echoed down the corridor. _"Come Anastasia. Now."_

She climbed to her feet, feeling utterly sour as she walked into the corridor and up it. By the Angel did she hate obeying orders. But Anastasia did it, because she didn't want to get hit around the face as punishment like Valentine often did with Jonathan. Maybe she was a coward at times, but she didn't care. Why should she? This was her life. She was only human… well, part human.

Anastasia suddenly felt miserable at the thought of Valentine shunning her, thinking her useless. She wasn't. _She wasn't. _She clenched her teeth as she met him by the front door of the place, asking him "Yes?"

"I thought you'd like to see Jonathans birthday present." He said smoothly and pushed the front door open. Anastasia blinked and arched a brow at him. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

The man narrowed his eyes, then shoved her forwards so she fell through the door, landing on all fours neatly. Anastasia blinked as her hands touched wooden flooring, staring at the smooth brown of it. _This wasn't outside_. Hesitantly, she climbed to her feet and looked around, a frown appearing on her face- a kitchen?

"I- I don't-?" Anastasia mumbled as Valentine stepped forwards, and Jonathan a few minuets later, his eyes wide with wonder as he laughed out "I know what this is. It is, isn't it?"

Valentine nodded and stood before the pair, dark eyes lingering on Anastasia for a moment before he spoke in Jonathans direction. "In Paris, you have a job to do. This is important; I need you to spy on the Paris Institute. Find out if a Shadowhunter named Frederick Roche is residing there."

"What do I do if I find him?" Jonathan asked, raising a hand to rest upon the hilt of his seraph blade that was tucked into his belt. Valentine chuckled quietly. "Kill him. As soon as you find him. Discreetly."

Jonathan looked as if he wanted to ask what this man, this Shadowhunter had done, but held his tongue and nodded. "Of course."

"When you're done, report to me your findings or… outcome. Then you're free for the week." Valentine continued and Jonathan frowned, looking and sounding genuinely confused. "What do you mean?" a pause, then his father clapped him on the shoulder, telling him. "I mean, Jonathan, that you are free to do what you wish for a week after your mission. Your birthday gift this year. All I request of you both is that you keep your true identities hidden. Call this an exam for you Jonathan, to see if you can be trusted out there alone. Years of theory exams, and this is your final one- a practical."

Anastasia was taken aback by that- Valentine was trusting his son for a whole _week, _to workalone-? By the Angel, that had never happened before.

"Thank you father." Jonathan nodded, and Anastasia could see his eyes were next to blazing with excitement. He wanted to leave, and she realized just what this place was. He'd told her of it once, an apartment of a sort that moved to wherever they wanted.

_He's going to trash the place _Anastasia smirked internally. _He'll never be able to step inside ever again after this. Wait. Did he say both-?_

"Anastasia is coming as well." Valentine now said, stepping towards the exit. "Teamwork. Something you both need to brush up on." And then he was gone, leaving the pair of them stunned.

"I hope you know how to drive this thing." Anastasia muttered and Jonathan scoffed, stepping past her, shutting the door with a snap. "Of course I do."

"Why has he never shown me this place?" she scowled now as she walked over to a chair before a pine colored table and sat down before it. It annoyed her, the idea that Valentine was keeping things secret. He swore to her that he was an open book, that he knew he could trust her.

Lies. Fucking lies.

Jonathan walked over and sat opposite her, sighing out as he folded his arms upon the table. "Does this mean I'm stuck with _you _for a week?"

"Believe me; you're not high on my list of spending a week alone with either." Anastasia snapped back, meeting his charcoal eyes that seemed… unfathomable. He shrugged and merely walked off, calling back "I claim the biggest bedroom."

"Matches your head." Anastasia grumbled, letting her eyes flutter shut-

A week with Jonathan…

Her eyes snapped open as she realized that this wasn't just a test for him, but for her too. Valentines's words about them both being lovers in the future echoed through her mind now. He wanted to know if she'd been telling the truth. Sneaky fucking bastard. They were alone with no one around. An entire week…

Anastasia rolled her eyes internally, vowing to get through the week without even smiling at Jonathan. Maybe then Valentine would take her seriously when she said she had no feelings whatsoever for his son.

As Jonathan returned to the kitchen a moment later, his gear in his arms. He pulled it on, Alexandra blinked. "Where are you going?"

He chuckled at that, tightening his belt. "Are you deaf? Father wanted a job doing. We're in Paris already." Anastasia stared at him as he slipped a seraph blade into his belt, sighing out "Be careful."

"Too scared to come?" Jonathan teased with a smirk upon his face and Anastasia scowled. "He asked you, not me."

"But we are as close as _parabatai._"

That took Anastasia aback, blinking hard. "We are nowhere near anything like that. Why… why would you say that?" she was next to glaring. Jonathan said nothing after that, finishing off putting his gear on and simply walked out of the house without a word.

She guessed she'd pissed him off, but then he poked his white blonde head back inside and smiled almost angelically as he told her. "And don't worry about me. Nothing is about to get me. I'll see you later. Be a wench and make dinner."

He was gone again and Anastasia rolled her eyes, running a hand through her long midnight hair- his cockiness around her was going to get him hurt, she knew it. Such a show-off around her. Just because he was a fantastic Shadowhunter didn't mean he was invincible. He was flesh and blood. He could…

Anastasia paused as she realized she was _caring _about him. She frowned lightly and wandered over to the fridge, finding it freshly stocked for them for the week, her mind heavy with thought; all these years with Valentine had taught her three things. One, that there was no place for fear in a Shadowhunter, so she had toughened up for him. Almost as fearless as Jonathan by now, but she still moments of anxiousness. Two, that you had to grow up. There was no place for _children _in this place. She had to be strong, mentally and physically. And three, there was no place for love in this life. It would only get the people involved hurt. Valentine had told her a little while ago about Jonathans mother, Jocelyn… that she'd hated him as soon as he was born. How could you hate a _baby? _Maybe his mothers influence in his life would have made him less… less cruel. She and Valentine had been married, he'd adored her, and… she betrayed him. It made Anastasia feel sorry for Jonathan in a way. The day Valentine told his son about his mother, Anastasia saw the anger, loss and hurt in his charcoaled eyes.

He could have been so different.

Anastasia just stared blankly at the fridge- urgh, fuck cooking. She wasn't hungry. Jonathan could do it himself. She yawned and walked through the corridors until she found a bedroom. The first one was the one Jonathan had claimed, and she couldn't be bothered to argue when he came back and found her in 'his' room. She opened the wardrobe and found clothes in there, but nothing to wear for bed. Urgh. Great.

She snuck into Jonathans room and into his wardrobe, snagging the biggest and longest t-shirt she could find and used it as a nightgown. The bed was soft when she returned to it, peeking a look through the closed curtains to feel a smile creeping onto her face as she spied the Eiffel Tower and Parisian landscape. _So beautiful _she thought, suddenly feeling grateful that Valentine had ordered her to come as well. With a yawn, Anastasia slid a knife under her pillow like she always did out of habit and turned the lights off, falling asleep almost instantly.

Anastasia didn't know what woke her up, and from the twilight in her room, it made the shadows look distorted in such a way she grabbed the blade and held it before her with her heart hammering. Slowly she came to and realized where she was.

After shoving the blade back under the pillow, she wandered into the kitchen, about to open the fridge when she spied the drops of dark scarlet blood upon the floor. Shadowhunter instincts kicked in and she grabbed her stele from the table where she'd left it, along with a normal kitchen knife. She wished she'd bought the seraph blade with her, but it was still in her room. In total silence, eyes staring ahead, she followed the spots of blood and came to the bathroom where the door was wide open. Her hand tightened around the hilt of the blade and she stepped into the room, weapon held high… but she soon felt her grip loosen as she spied the person sat before the shower, back against it and eyes closed.

"Jonathan?" Anastasia muttered out as she knelt next to him and raised a hand to touch his cheek- it was freezing. And that was rare. As rare as him being unconscious like he was right now. She took him by the shoulders and shook him gently, eyes staring at the _iratze _on his arm from where a deep, bloodied gash was healing. Looked like his little mission had gone badly.

"Hey-" Anastasia said loudly, poking his cheek "Jonathan. Oi! Wake up! Now! Or I'll slip ice cubes down your shirt, I swear by the Angel I'll do it." After a minuet or two of poking, he came around, making Anastasia jump as he snatched up the knife she had dropped onto the floor and held it so close to her neck she felt the razor sharp blade nick it. She ignored the stinging and sighed out "Why have I found you passed out on the floor of the bathroom? And covered in blood?"

"Most of it's not my own." He just told her, and Anastasia noticed him wincing as he got up, feeling concern as she asked at the sight of him holding the shower for support. "Are you hurt?"

"Concussion. Stop fussing. I'll go and have a lie down."

"No. You're not allowed to sleep with a concussion. How long were you out?"

Jonathan chuckled, shaking his head a little as he said in amusement. "Anastasia is worried about me. This is a first-" he stared at the hand that was upon his shoulder, grip tight incase he fell. "You're touching me. Stop that. Now." Anastasia let him go, rolling her eyes a little. "If you fall over, I'm just going to stand and laugh."

Without a word, Jonathan walked with steady feet to the door and Anastasia's eyes widened at the sight of his back- that man, or someone, had caught him with a single stroke of a sword and sliced him from right shoulder to almost to his left waist. She felt her heart twist at the sight, dashing forwards and taking control, grabbing his arms and dragging him over to the nearest stool, saying in a business like tone as she let him go. "Take your shirt off, then sit down."

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." Jonathan smirked and Anastasia slapped him across the face, concussion or not. He glared at her with murderous eyes and she scoffed out. "You can give me the evils all you want, you don't scare me. Not anymore." _I'm terrified of you at times. Because I know what you can do… what you _have _done… _

Jonathan actually laughed at that, ignoring the pain in his back with his gear still on. "You are such a fiery little thing, aren't you? I think, Anastasia, that you are the only person in this world that would slap me like that. You do it without fear, how can you do that? I'm curious."

"Take off your gear. Now." Anastasia just snapped, ignoring his words. Jonathan went to shrug, but it pained him, so he let his hands drop and he started to unbuckle his belt and she glowered, making him smirk and let it go. He just tutted out. "Well you _did _say 'take off your gear.'"

Anastasia said nothing, making him roll his eyes and proceed to take the top half of his gear off, tossing it aside. She found herself staring at him. _Perfection _was the only thing she could think about as she gazed upon him, his chest well defined and lean, like a lion. "You're staring." Jonathan coughed out, smirking broadly. He said nothing else as Anastasia walked around behind him without a word and felt her eyes widen at the sight of his back.

"What… what happened to you-?"

"Well, I went to the Paris Institute and had a little watch for half an hour, then I saw our dear Frederick leave the place. So I followed him down a little alleyway and thought I had him. The little fucker knew I was trailing him and oh look, my back got cut. He shoved me against the wall, did the impossible… he caught me by surprise. But ah- I'm fast. He's lying in that alley with his heart ripped out of his chest, because I fancied the theatrics. At least I got to wash my hand before concussion decided to set in."

"I didn't mean tonight, today… whatever time it is. I meant your _back. _Just… what are all these scars?"

Jonathan paused before telling her in a normal tone. "Well, my father can be quite the violent man. You should know this."

Anastasia stared at the even marks on his back. Whip marks. She pulled out her stele and held it loosely in her hand.

"Lost for words?" Jonathan chuckled, seemingly uncaring and Anastasia frowned. "Don't they hurt?"

"All the time." He said almost instantly, making the young woman scowl. "Why don't you fight back?"

"What would that accomplish?"

She gaped. "You're gonna let him do this to you?"

"Just shut up and heal me."

Anastasia poked her stele into his newest cut and made him snarl in pain, catching her wrist in a vice-like grip with a voice like acid. "Heal. Me. Now."

She just stared into his fathomless black eyes as his grip tightened, refusing to wince as it hurt. It would bruise, she was sure. "Not until you tell me just why he does that to you. Yes, you're a little shit, but that… no. They weren't ordinary marks. I'm not stupid, you know I'm not."

Jonathans grip on her wrists loosened a fraction, and he breathed out with a quiet laugh "Oh I know you're not stupid."

"Why does he do it."

"Because of who I am." He simply said, letting her go and gazing up into her eyes. "_What_ I am."

"I- I don't…"

Jonathan was silent, but then he just asked in a calm tone "Heal me."

Anastasia paused, but then raised her stele and put it to his back, drawing the _iratze _in silence, watching the most recent gash upon his back heal up until it was very nearly gone. She noticed he never thanked her.

"Now tell me." Anastasia kept clamped a hand onto his shoulder and his eyes flickered to it, then up to her eyes as he simply said. "I am _the_ worst monster you have ever, or will ever meet."

"Just tell me."

"I'm a demon."

Anastasia stared, a frown upon her face. "Excuse me? I think I would know if-" but then she saw his face and knew that he wasn't lying. She backed up, eyes widening in horror. "What the-?"

"Half demon, actually. So calm it." He chuckled, picking up a fresh shirt from the railing and slipping it up over his shoulders, leaving it open, his pale chest bloodstained, but littered with silvery scars where Marks had been. He looked beautiful with them Anastasia decided at the back of her mind. Jonathan walked over to the sink and ran the water, grabbing a towel and splashing water onto it, rubbing the blood off. She averted her eyes, asking "How can you be half demon?"

"You know what I am, who I am… The big question is…" Jonathan started, buttoning up his shirt. "Do you still want to kiss me?"

Anastasia blanched, making Jonathan laugh out. "I was joking. But oh, wait-" his smile started to widen into a malicious grin. "You want to, don't you?" Jonathan glanced down and popped the top two open with a smirk upon his face. "You like this."

"Yep. So much (!)" Anastasia scoffed, reaching forwards and doing up the two opened buttons while he gazed into her face. With his eyes still fixed upon her own, he reached down and yanked the front of his shirt open completely, breathing out "Go ahead. Touch to your hearts content."

"Jonathan-!"

"What?" he asked, trailing his eyes up her body. "You're a woman. I'm… sexy. Perfectly natural to want to kiss me."

Anastasia shook her head with narrowed eyes. "I hate you."

"You're a sweetheart." Jonathan laughed, catching her wrist and holding it fast. "Come on Anny, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you _like _me. In a 'I want to kiss you' way. Oh, and the rest as well."

"I don't! Why would you even think that?!"

"Because-" Jonathan smirked, raising a hand and placing it over her heart in a flash. "You are red in the face, you're in denial… and your heart is racing like that old horse I had when I was seven. He was the fastest beast ever."

Anastasia slapped his hand away, but he caught it neatly and pressed her hand to his own bare chest where she could feel his heart hammering against it. "See? I'm part angel, part human-"

"Part demon." She finished quietly and he smiled angelically. "Kiss me?"

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you want to be my first, I've no quarrels with it." He chuckled and pulled his hands away, telling her. "I can tell from the way you're reacting, that you like me. But, you're not sure whether or not to pursue these… feelings."

"I do not love you!"

"Who said anything about love? I certainly didn't, you're not a fool to fall in love with me."

Anastasia shook her head a little at him, muttering out "Why are you doing this? Playing with me? And don't blame the fucking fact you're part demon. You know what you're doing. Explain."

"Because I can? That I enjoy it? Because I do. It is _so _much fun winding you up until you snap. Hell, it's even a little bit hot when you hit me these days." He cocked his head a little. "I enjoy you having your pretty little hands on me. As a matter of fact, I love it."

He wasn't lying, and Anastasia was stunned. She was going to slap him, but held back, remembering what he'd said- that he liked it. Eurgh. _That _was his turn-on?

"_You are ridiculous."_

"And you, Anny, are extraordinary sexy." His eyes glinted. "Come to bed with me." It wasn't a question. Anastasia picked a knife up from the draining board, quick as a flash and went to stab him in the arm, but he caught it by the blade, not even wincing as his palm was sliced cleanly. "I'll take that as a No, shall I?"

Anastasia stalked off to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her with her eyes wide-

He was part demon? _By the Angel this is not happening. No. No no. _But then Anastasia paused and realized something- that maid from one of her visits when she was younger. She'd warned her, and… she didn't recall ever seeing that maid ever again. Did Valentine know? Did he get rid of her, or kill her?

Somehow she knew she was dead.

Valentine knew that his son was half demon. Which meant… it was his fault that he was this way. Anastasia felt sick, realizing now that Jonathans mother, Jocelyn, had hated him from when he was born. _Because of what he was. _What was he capable of? What did being part demon mean? He enjoyed ridiculing her, making her feel anxious, just… playing with her. But all she could think as she locked her bedroom door with a rune was that he was still part human, and angel too-

There had to be some light in all that darkness.


	5. New York

The smell of cooking woke Anastasia up the next morning. Her eyes snapped open when she realized it was burning, not cooking. With a groan, she dashed to her feet, took off the locking rune on the door and ran into the kitchen to find Jonathan staring at a frying pan on the side that Anastasia spied as the source of the burning. She could tell he'd not long woken up from his wild white blonde hair.

"So, amazing demon boy… something to add to your list of things you can't do. And that, is cooking." A pause. "What was _that _supposed to be anyway?"

"Eggs and bacon."

"All I see is a frying pan with charcoal in it. I bet you could use it as something to draw with by now."

Jonathan scowled and tossed the frying pan into the sink, grabbing a clean one and brandishing it at her. "You cook then. I love your cooking."

With a scoff, Anastasia stared at the pan, telling him with a filthy look "After last night, go fuck yourself demon boy."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's what you are."

"You think I can help being what I am? You're such a little bitch."

Anastasia glared up at him now with narrowing eyes. "Call me that… one more time."

A pause and Jonathan stepped forwards, tossing the pan onto the side as he stopped directly before her with their noses maybe a few centimeters from touching. "Little. Bitch" he smirked out and Anastasia snapped, going to kick him right in the ankle when he dipped down and grabbed the offending foot, flipping her onto her back where she landed with a low gasp of surprise.

"Get off me!" she snapped and snarled as Jonathan pinned her hands above her head with ease, seating himself upon her hips. He laughed as he gazed down at her, tutting out "You need to sort that temper out my dear Anny."

"Let me up. Now."

"Say Please."

"Never."

Jonathans smirk was slowly spreading across his handsome face as he chuckled out. "Speaking of last night… I'll bet you're loving this. In your fantasies, is it me or you on top?"

Anastasia said nothing to that, closing her eyes and lying on the floor without moving- what was the point in fighting? He'd only tease her again. She shook her head a little, finally sighing out "Please get off me Jonathan." There was no emotion in her voice. A pause and Jonathan let her go, climbing to his feet and scoffing, reaching into the open fridge and grabbing bread, butter and some ham. "Want one?"

Anastasia climbed to her feet and nodded a little. He said nothing, but drew out two more slices of bread as she sat down at the table. "Where are we?" she muttered out now and Jonathan, after buttering a slice of bread, replied. "We're in New York."

"'Big Apple' New York?"

"The one and only." He chuckled, licking the buttered knife and making Anastasia wrinkle her nose- he could have such bad manners at times. But then… he _was _a teenager. A teenage boy at that. Even if he was part demon… and she was refusing to mention that _thing _at all.

"Oh." Anastasia realized now. "Happy Birthday."

Jonathan was taken aback by that, shrugging out "Thanks."

"By the Angel… did you just say _thanks?_" Anastasia mock gasped, causing him to growl out quietly. "Shut up." He tossed her the finished sandwich and Anastasia only just resisted the urge to make an 'It's not poisoned is it?' joke.

"So why are we in New York? I doubt you just want to see the Statue of Liberty."

"No."

"Well?"

"It's private."

"This week, nothing's private between you and me."

Jonathan scowled for the briefest second, but then shrugged once more. "Fine. I'll show you. But-" his eyes flashed dangerously. "You are not to mention this to my father. Never. Do you understand?"

A laugh escaped Anastasia, but it stopped dead as a knife was rammed into the table between her thumb and forefinger, midnight eyes glaring into her own. "I said… do you understand."

Anastasia glared right back into his angry eyes, hissing out. "Yes. Now what is this?"

Jonathan backed off, yanking the knife from the table and told her in a normal tone. "I want to see someone."

"Female someone?"

"Actually, male." He told her with a laugh, causing Anastasia to smirk out "I had no idea you enjoyed naked men, Jon."

"On the contrary, I rather enjoy the muscles (!)"

Anastasia sniggered. "Okay. Who is this male someone?"

"You needn't worry your pretty little head about it Anny." Jonathan told her, biting into his sandwich. As soon as he was finished, he got to his feet and walked off out the room, yelling back. "Come on you! Get dressed!"

* * *

Anastasia found the city of New York more than amazing as she walked through the almost endless sidewalks, half running after Jonathan as he walked at a fast pace. "Where are you going?!" she demanded as his speed increased, then stopped dead, causing Anastasia to smash into his back. He didn't move an inch as he grabbed her arm and yanked her behind a car, and Anastasia knew why.

There was an Institute up ahead, and Anastasia asked quietly "Why are we here?"

"I told you. I wanted to see someone." Jonathan snapped with his shadowed eyes fixed upon the entrance. Anastasia wanted to ask who, but knew he wouldn't tell.

For next to an hour they stood there unmoving, waiting. And then a figure walked up the sidewalk, and Anastasia could tell from the way Jonathan stiffened that this was the boy he'd been waiting for.

He looked her own age of sixteen, staring at the floor, lost in thought it was like. His hair was long, ragged and golden; it shimmered as the sunlight caught it. He was wearing Shadowhunter gear, a seraph blade in his belt.

"Who is he?" Anastasia asked, curious, and this time Jonathan replied quietly. "I've never met him. Only heard of him."

"Who is he?" she pressed, making Jonathan look her directly in the eye with a glint in his own, grinning out "The other boy."

Anastasia didn't understand, and she ducked a little as the boy looked her way, his eyes golden, very nearly like her own. But her own were darker. He was beautiful, the boy. As he vanished inside the Institute, Jonathan looked to her with a sigh. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's your birthday, not mine."

"Okay. Let's go get drunk then." He chuckled and Anastasia cocked a brow at him. "You have money?"

"Mundane credit cards. Father showed me how to work them a few years back."

"I doubt the drinking age-"

"By the Angel, Anny. You think like a mundane." Jonathan sniggered, causing the young woman to scowl. "We're tourists for the week."

"Live wild, Anny. I hardly doubt we'll ever be able to do this again. At least, until we're older."

Anastasia sighed gently and let the young man walk ahead, his white blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight that filtered down through the high rise buildings. A maze of glass and concrete. Did he know where he was going? He seemed to.

But now she felt unease in her stomach at the thought of him getting drunk… and maybe her as well. What if he made advances and she wasn't sober enough to shove him away? Would she _want _to shove him away? Anastasia remembered what she'd said to Valentine, that she didn't like Jonathan. That if he made advances, she was to tell him instantly. Why? What was so bad about the pair of them falling for each other? But then, was Jonathan even capable of _love? _No. She knew he wasn't. He could fake it with ease, but if he could feel anything, romantically, for anyone, it would be incredible. Anastasia felt cold as she realized that even if she did have feelings for him, he could never… would never have those kinds of feelings for her. The mere idea of Jonathan being romantic made Anastasia want to laugh.

It was so absurd.

But he'd been right with his little snide comments and teasing her. She sighed- All these years, seeing each other everyday, it _had _made her hate him. Hate him with a passion for beating her up and loving it for so many years. But then her mother had died, and she moved in with Valentine. And Jonathan. Jonathan had… he'd been opposed to it for a start, spitting out that a girl couldn't live here, and especially one that he used as a human punch bag.

Valentine had ignored his sons complaints, even punishing him when he went too far and utterly destroyed Anastasias bedroom, ripping her clothes apart and breaking her heart when he threw the Nightwine family crest into the roaring fire where it melted.

She'd been so destroyed. The last trace of her mother… gone.

Anastasia didn't see Jonathan for three days after his outburst, and when he did return, his wrists were red and bleeding, the skin scraped off underneath… as if he'd been chained up with manacles around them. She watched him flinch, which wasn't like him at all, as he backed into a wall. Anastasia felt sick as she rounded the corner, realizing his father must have whipped him.

Jonathan had never touched anything in her room again. He'd never even stepped in there, or visited her while she was resting. Whatever his father had done to him in those three days… it had scared him.

And just the mere thought of something scaring Jonathan terrified Anastasia.

After that, Jonathan had calmed down, and Anastasia started to appreciate how beautiful he truly was. And dangerous. He was lethal. No, more than lethal, if that was possible. Maybe she had developed feelings for him.

There had been a time when Jonathan was sixteen, and Anastasia fifteen, when the pair couldn't master each others specialties. Jonathan was a master at swordplay, by far better than Anastasia. And Anastasia was the best at archery, with eyes like a hawk. Jonathan just couldn't seem to catch on.

For two weeks they gave the other lessons on how to master the others skill. The result was Jonathan could now hit the bulls-eye of a target with his eyes closed, and Anastasia could beat Jonathan with ease in a swords match. Nothing like when they were young with their wooden staffs, but with real ones. Anastasia had stabbed Jonathan in leg once, and he complimented her on it. She knew his moves, the ones to anticipate, and the ones he would use in a certain situation.

She'd once beat him in three seconds flat, catching him at the back of the legs like the first time they'd ever fought.

Valentine had given her the rest of the week off forced training for that feat.

Jonathan turned into a bar now, glancing at the bouncer stood there. He made no attempt to stop him as he strolled inside with Anastasia close behind.

As they settled themselves down at the bar, Jonathan chuckled out "It feels strange."

Anastasia frowned. "What feels strange?"

"The fact we can do anything we want." He ordered a vodka and coke from the young barmaid, flashing her a charming smile as he ordered Anastasia one too. "We could go to London and swim naked in the Thames. Visit Egypt and climb the pyramids of Giza. Even… I don't know. Go back to Paris and camp at the top of the Eiffel Tower? Skinny dip in the Amazon? I've always wanted to fight a crocodile for some reason. Or wrestle an anaconda."

Anastasia just burst out laughing, glancing up at the barmaid as she returned with their drinks. She took a sip from it, then told Jonathan "You have a thing for getting naked, don't you? Swimming naked in the Thames? _Skinny dipping in the Amazon?_"

He said nothing but raised his drink to his lips, taking a gulp. Jonathan grimaced as the vodka burned the back of his throat, saying after a moment. "Gotta do something with my life, Anny."

"Pretty sure your father has things planned, don't worry. Just…" Anastasia waved a hand. "Get drunk for now. You won't have time for all this then."

"You know what Anny?" he mused. "You're not annoying at all."

Anastasia laughed, shaking her head a little. "Are you drunk already?"

"My father told me to not touch you, you know?" he came out with as he sipped at his drink again. "Why do you think he banned me from touching a woman, hmm? Because he knows how carried away I can get." Jonathan grinned at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I knew that he didn't mean just any girl, he meant you. There's something about you Anny. Something different like me. I wondered for a start if you _were_ like me with demon blood, but no. You're much too soft for that-" he leaned forwards with his grin widening. "But then, what's the opposite of demons?"

Anastasia was too stunned to talk for a moment- Valentine had threatened Jonathan to leave her alone like he had her? He'd certainly ignored him from the way he'd been acting. She wondered what had prompted Valentine to tell his son that.

"What-?" she asked now and Jonathan tutted "I said, what's the opposite of demons?"

"Angels of course."

"And you, minus all the training… are positively angelic."

"What are you saying?" Anastasia frowned, causing Jonathan to pause before shaking his head. "Another time. For now… " He raised his glass. "To the future."

Anastasia wanted to press him for information, but he'd tell her eventually. She knew it. He always did. Her glass touched his own "To the future."

They took a gulp each and Anastasia laughed out "Your father told me to tell him if you ever made a pass at me as well. Threatened me."

Jonathan froze and she sniggered. "I wasn't planning on telling him." That made the young man cock a brow, trailing his little finger around the edge of his glass. "Why not?"

"Because he'd hurt you."

His finger stopped. "Why do you care?"

Anastasia furrowed her brows a little. "If I kissed you, would you tell your father and let him punish me?"

"No." He said instantly. "Never."

"Why not? I wasn't aware that _you _cared." A pause. "Or that you _could _care, demon boy."

Jonathan slammed his drink down at that, eyes blazing. The place went quiet for a second, but then returned to normal. Anastasias eyes were fixed upon his deep dark own as he said under his breath, voice deadly. "Stop calling me that."

Anastasia knocked the rest of her drink back and got to her feet, making Jonathan scoff out "Running off? You're making quite the habit of this."

"The further from you the better." She snapped, allowing the club door to slam shut behind her.

* * *

Anastasia stalked back to the blank patch of wall and shoved the door open, sighing heavily as she walked inside. But then she stopped dead as Jonathan stood waiting for her in the middle of the kitchen. How had he gotten back so fast-?

"I'm not talking to you Jon if you're just going to snap and snarl at me. Your birthday or not. I don't care." Anastasia hissed as she went to push past him, but he grabbed her with both hands by the throat and slammed her against the fridge, pinning her there as he asked, bending down a fraction so they were at eye-level. "I want to ask you something Anny."

"Let me go and fine."

"No. Because you'll punch me."

"You deserve it."

"Maybe, maybe not. Hush." His grip tightened as Anastasia moved a little. "If I kissed _you, _would you tell my father and let him punish _me?_"

Anastasia just gazed into his eyes at that, wishing she could discern some emotion in them, but there was none. "Why are you asking me a question you already know the answer to? I care about you Jonathan. Even if you don't care about me." she muttered out, feeling his grip loosen a little upon her throat. Anastasia never noticed his hands travel up to take her face softly into them, but her eyes widened for a moment when he suddenly leaned forwards and pressed a hard and hungry kiss to her unyielding lips. She clenched her eyes shut, willing her arms that were hanging loosely by her sides to whip into action and push him away. But they didn't.

Jonathan let her go with his chest heaving, eyes burning as he gazed into her face with her eyes closed. "Anny?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Say something." A sudden smirk appeared upon his lips. "Like… how did I do?"

"Back off. Right now." She said slowly, so calm that Jonathan knew she was angry. Really and truly angry. He stepped back and Anastasias eyes opened. He'd kissed her, and she hadn't kissed him back. _Why not? _She just thought with an internal frown. _You're attracted to him, you can't deny that. And he's…certainly attracted to you… _

Anastasia wound a hand into the front of his shirt now, pushing him backwards until his back was pressing against the wall. Jonathan said nothing for a start, but then a smirk spread across his face. "Oh I know what this is. You're having an internal argument, aren't you?" his smirk reached breaking point. "You're thinking about what could have happened if you'd kissed me back."

"It doesn't make any difference. All you feel for me is lust, Jonathan. You're not capable of love."

"But-" he started, raising a hand and placing it atop her own that was still wound into his shirt. "You love me, don't you?"

"I don't love you."

"My mistake. You're red in the face and biting your bottom lip for nothing then? I can feel your hand shaking against me, Anny." He rested his head back against the wall, letting his eyes close. "Kiss me back or let me go. I need a shower."

Anastasia paused, then felt her hand letting him go with her feet backing up. Jonathans eyes opened and he actually looked impressed. "I was actually expecting you to kiss me then."

"You don't know me at all." Anastasia muttered and walked off towards her bedroom, shutting it behind her.

She'd wanted to kiss him back, but she hadn't. Because this week was a test for her, for Jonathan too. Valentine wouldn't just let them wander around the world with no one with them… oh he had his eye on them, she knew for sure.

Which meant he had seen his son kiss her. He had failed the test as soon as he was given it.

But he'd also seen her blow Jonathan off. She was in the clear, even if she did have feelings, no matter how messed up for him.

Anastasia just gave up with trying to think about her feelings, about Jonathan, about Valentine and went bed early.

Tomorrow was a new day, a new location.

And she was going to act as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**And the next ^-^ cheers my dear readers! And the rare few who actually review, I love you! Nope, I'm not going to beg for reviews or threaten not to update if I don't get enough. I write this because I enjoy it. Next up soon enough! x**


	6. The End Of The Dream

It had been a year since Anastasia had her last nightmare, and that was one where Jonathan was drowning her as slowly as possible until she died and woke up.

But this one wasn't about drowning. But as usual, it was about Jonathan. She was chained to a cold stone wall by her wrists and ankles, unable to move as he stepped forwards from within the darkness. Anastasia gazed into his eyes and felt cold- there was no white whatsoever. Utterly black as if a demon had… but wait. He _was _a demon.

Jonathan stopped before her now and raised his hands to cup her face, cocking his head the tiniest of fractions. "Angel Girl." He just smirked out, causing Anastasia to frown, but that was gone as his thumbs traveled upwards and she found herself screaming in agony as he pressed so hard that-

Anastasia woke up with a single scream of "Jonathan-!"that soon died to a quiet whimper in the back of her throat. Her bedroom door smashed open, a blaze of light illuminating the room as he held the seraph blade before him.

"It was just a dream." Anastasia panted out with her breathing heavy. "Calm down."

There was a pause, and then Jonathan lowered his weapon, growling out "I thought someone was attacking you. But no, your nightmares are back."

"So you thought you'd go all daring prince to rescue the damsel?"

"Could be worse. Could have been the Princess and the Frog." He joked, setting the blade down on the side and walking forwards to the foot of the bed, gazing down at Anastasia under her cream covers. "What did I do this time? Did I burn you or drown you? Or am I getting inventive at last?"

Anastasia shivered. "Thumbs… eyes…"

Jonathan never moved or made a sound at that. He knew he was the cause of Anastasias nightmares, he always had been. He didn't particularly care, everyone had nightmares.

"Budge over." He told her quietly as he took a step forward, causing Anastasia to pull the covers around her tightly. Jonathan gave up and sat next to her instead, raising a hand to brush the stray midnight strands of hair from her aureate eyes before smoothing her hair back gently, murmuring out "I don't know why I'm doing that."

At that, Anastasia gazed up into his fathomless black eyes, feeling herself say quietly, not bothering to be hostile "Don't stop." Jonathan tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before chuckling out. "Go back to sleep. Want me to stay for a little while and kill any other me's that want to hurt you?"

Anastasia laughed and raised her hands, taking his lean face into it with her thumb tracing his cheek gently for a moment. "Get out" was all she said, letting him go and turning onto her side away from him, letting her eyes flutter shut.

"_Goodnight Anny."_

* * *

London was a pretty amazing place Anastasia decided as she stared up at the massive clocktower named Big Ben. The city spoke of much older times, maybe the late Victorian era. Her favorite era. Oh how she would have loved to have been born back then, to wear the beauteous ball gowns and dance with gentlemen until her feet hurt. But then she'd carry on right through the pain.

She didn't know why this era was so… appealing to her, but she loved it.

"_Calling Earth to Anny. Anyone home?"_

Anastasia snapped to her senses as Jonathan flicked the end of her nose, making her start. "Stop that." She scowled, rubbing the tip of her nose while Jonathan sniggered. "What? Were you imagining yourself as a Victorian prostitute, and I was the one picking you up in my carriage?"

"You are disgusting, Jonathan."

"You love it." He smirked out, smirk widening as she plain ignored him and carried on down the cobbled street. They were headed to a bar named Demons Corner. Anastasia found the name amusing, but guessed it was a Downworlders bar as well as human. She had pulled on a long jacket that covered her arms completely on purpose, and leather fingerless gloves that covered up her _voyance_ rune on the back of her hand. The last thing she needed was some werewolf or vampire picking a fight with her, because Jonathan would utterly slaughter them. No one touched Anastasia but him, he'd made it a personal rule of his.

The man at the door of the bar didn't even bat an eyelash as Jonathan, dressed in mundane clothes of black jeans and boots. His t-shirt was white and tight, clinging to his stomach muscles in such a way that made Anastasia sneak sly looks at him. It was topped off with a long sleeved black leather jacket that clashed beautifully with his white blonde hair.

Jonathan led them over to the bar and shrugged off his leather jacket, making Anastasia freeze as he was left in his white t-shirt- his arms littered with black Marks, as well as the silvery scars. He wasn't trying to hide what he was at all.

"Not taking your jacket off?" he mused, rubbing his left wrist a little. A pause and Anastasia pulled her gloves off and jacket, eyes flickering around. Jonathan chuckled at that. "Anny, this bar is regularly visited by Nephilim and Downworlders. Calm down. Have a drink."

Anastasia nodded stiffly and Jonathan rolled his eyes, ordering them a bottle of expensive red wine. As the two glasses and the bottle were set down before them, he told her. "You're so tense, and there's no need for it."

"Pardon me for feeling nervous at the thought of being surrounded by…" her gaze flickered to a dark corner where at least twelve vampires were sat, laughing raucously about something. There were two werewolves sat at the furthest point away from them, shooting the bloodsuckers filthy looks. "Vampires and werewolves."

"By the Angel, Anastasia. Look, does this sooth you? If anything kicks off, I'll look after you."

"You'd do that anyway. Because your father would kill you if you didn't." She told him as she poured out a generous measure of wine into her glass, knocking it back instead of sipping. Jonathan nodded, laughing out "You got that right."

There was silence as Jonathan sipped at his drink, gazing over at the vampires. He leaned back a little and Anastasia's eyes flickered upwards as a figure stopped beside Jonathan and lean down a little to snag his glass, bringing it to their lips.

"A delectable choice." A soft purr-like voice said, setting the glass back down. Anastasia arched a brow as the girl seated herself upon Jonathans lap, causing him to say in an amused voice. "Aren't you quite the bold little vampire?"

"You don't scare me, Shadowhunter." She smiled out, almost angelically. Anastasia stared at the vampire- she was young, pale and extremely pretty with long flowing honey blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep dark blue. She was wearing a short gold dress that came just up past her knees. _Urgh. Slut. _Was all Anastasia could think off, feeling sour as Jonathan trailed a finger up the outside of her bare thigh, asking with a chuckle. "And why don't I scare you?"

"Because-" the vampire told him, raising a hand to brush her cheek. Anastasia froze as the vampire leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, breathing against them. "You are gorgeous. Come here pretty boy."

Anastasia could sense Jonathan's disapproval at that name. It hadn't been 'Demon Boy' but calling him pretty boy?

The vampire was shoved off his knee onto the floor, Jonathan saying in a cold voice. "You've had your fun darling, run along now." A pause and the vampire got to her feet and slinked away back to her group.

"Sleazy little things, aren't they?" Jonathan tutted out and picked up the bottle. "Come on- I'm in no mood to be seduced by vampires."

He was gone in a flash and Anastasia rushed after him, grabbing her jacket and his own that he'd forgotten as she did so.

As soon as Anastasia pushed the door to the apartment open, the music hit her full on. Jonathan was sat with his feet up upon the table, bottle of wine in his hand. He'd well and truly hammered it in the time it took her to get back.

Anastasia snagged it off him, tossing the coats aside and he laughed out, the music still as loud as ever. Some kind of mundane pop music that she liked.

Silently, Jonathan got to his feet and took it back, but instead of picking it back up, he caught her by the hips and asked. "I saw you in that bar."

Anastasia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"When that vampire kissed me. You hated it. With a passion."

"You need to stop getting drunk." Anastasia scoffed, knowing full well that he wasn't. But then she found herself blinking in surprise as he once again kissed her. It wasn't like the previous day, where he had more or less forced it upon her. His lips were soft, and Anastasia felt her own respond to them for a split second. But then Jonathan pulled away and she felt something at the back of her mind, and a voice. It just said _more _and as Anastasia went to take his hands in her own, Jonathan crossed over to the stereo and switched it off before returning before her and taking her face into his hands, a hungry kiss pressed to the girls lips.

Anastasia moaned gently as she raised a hand and wound it into his white gold locks, kissing him ardently back, pausing for a second as he breathed out "Now that, should have been our first kiss."

"Shut up." Anastasia muttered, yanking a little on his hair as she crashed her lips to his own with a bruising pressure, eyes fluttering closed as he pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, a quiet gasp escaping her as his lips moved down to under her chin, biting with blunt teeth at her smooth skin. Anastasia swallowed hard as his hands skimmed her sides, feeling Jonathan hitch her up onto his hips.

"Jonathan…" she groaned out as his lips touched her own once more, parting them roughly. "Stop it." He ignored her as he carried on kissing Anastasia, too hungry to be passionate. Anastasia was torn- as much as she loved this, loved the sinfully good feeling of him kissing her like this… she knew he was getting carried away. Way more than carried away.

Anastasia yanked at his almost white locks, pulling him away from her. He hissed as it stung, and Anastasia panted out, her heart hammering against her chest. "Too much… Stop it." She climbed down from him and shoved him away. Anastasia just stared at him; his hair was a ragged mess from where she'd grabbed at it repeatedly. Jonathan paused before taking a step forward; his eyes were burning in such a way that Anastasia knew what he was thinking about.

"Stay away." Anastasia snarled, eyes now mere slits. Dangerous. Jonathan took the hint and shrugged, stepping backwards and picking up his bottle once more. "Suit yourself."

"What… what are you…? I mean what are you thinking?" Anastasia just couldn't phrase it, she was too stunned. Jonathan licked his lips. "I want to throw you into my bed and ravage you."

"Apart from that." Anastasia muttered, ignoring the weakness in her voice- why did he have to say it quite like that? By the Angel…

"Well…" Jonathan started, a smirk spreading across his face. "I want to kiss you again."

"No." Anastasia hissed, shaking her head. "No. You can't."

"Let me remind you, that you kissed me back."

Anastasia blanched. "Stop it. Go away. Leave me alone. I- I shouldn't have… its wrong. You are wrong."

"Come on Anny, kiss me again." Jonathan chuckled out, raising a hand to touch her cheek when she struck out, punching him straight in the nose. "Oww-! Bitch-!" he swore, grabbing a tea towel from the side and pressing it to his bloodied nose. "I'm going to-!"

"_I've seen enough."_

Anastasia's blood ran cold at that voice, turning around to the door to find it open. A figure was stood there, one that reminded her of an older Jonathan…

His father.

Valentine looked livid as he stepped forwards and looked between the pair, saying in an icy tone. "I knew there was something going on."

"So you let us-" Anastasia started, but stopped dead as he backhanded her right across the face with a growl of "You lied to me, Anastasia. You too Jonathan."

Anastasia raised a hand to her stinging cheek, watching the man stalk over to his son and grab him by the shoulder, shoving him through the open door and no doubt back into the mansion. But then Valentine returned and Anastasia swallowed hard as she saw his expression. He seemed lost for words, but then she saw him raise his clenched fist.

And everything went dark as it collided with the side of her head.

It looked like the birthday vacation was ending early.


	7. Angel Girl

It transpired that Valentine had been watching them from the get-go, and as Anastasia hung in her chains, her punishment, to remain in the darkness. She sighed gently- she'd suspected it and allowed herself to get carried away. Allowed them both to.

Another one of Jonathans screams echoed through the darkness, and Anastasia swallowed hard. It had been the fourth one today, and the previous day there was been almost ten, she was sure.

Just what was he doing to him-?

Anastasia flinched as the door was opened and she was staring at Valentine as he strolled inside, switching the lights on and making her groan- they stung from her captivity.

"Did you really, truly think you could lie to my face, Anastasia?" he asked her, no emotion in his voice at all. Anastasia stayed utterly silent as Valentine pulled up a chair and sat before her, resting his palms atop his knees with his gaze hard. "Answer me when I ask a question."

"I didn't lie."

"Oh yes… what was that I saw? Jonathan kissed you and you pushed him away… I was rather proud of you for that. But then I hear you both. And I see Jonathan kiss you _again, _and this time you kissed him back."

"It's a recent thing, these feelings for your son." She snapped, eyes narrowed. "I assure you."

"You've assured me of a fair few things, Anastasia. I'm not sure I believe you anymore."

Anastasia growled gently. "Pretty sure _you _have lied to me as well. I know what Jonathan is." At her words, Valentines hands tightened upon his knees, and he nodded. "Yes. I have lied to you, Anastasia."

"Just… for once, if you do care about me… tell me the truth. About everything."

Valentine gazed at her in silence for a moment, and Anastasia watched him nod. "Yes." He breathed. "It's about time you knew everything." He raised his hands as if to undo her bounds, but then let them fall back down again.

"Your name is not Anastasia Nightwine."

A frown. "What do you mean?"

Valentine paused. "I shall tell you everything, but… you are not to interrupt me. Do you understand? Questions afterwards."

Anastasia nodded, and the man began

"It all started when you were conceived. Your parents, your true parents were great acquaintances of mine. Loyal to me in the Circle. You know about Jonathan, about how I gave his mother, Jocelyn, who was my wife at the time demon blood. She was pregnant with him, and the blood affected him like I hoped. But he is… wild. Untameable He is faster than any Shadowhunter, stronger… but he is really and truly a psychopath. Brilliant, but insane. The demon blood that runs in his veins renders him unable to care, or feel anything relatively human. He may be able to feel human emotions, for he _is _part human, but that area remains untested. He wasn't what I wanted, what I needed… so I tried again." He leaned back in his seat. "I procured another boy, another… experiment, if you will. Instead of demon blood, I infused this one with angel. A few… nasty little incidents later which involved taking the boy from his dead mother-"

Anastasia felt a cold shiver go down her spine at that.

"-I had my second chance. But the effects of angel blood made him too gentle, the utter opposite to Jonathan." Valentine waved a hand. "I got rid of him, unfortunately, to concentrate my efforts on Jonathan."

Anastasia ignored what he'd said before and asked "How does this involve me? Where do I fit into this-?"

"Hush. Now, I had no business in raising three children. I had my son, and the other boy. So…what to do with you? My solution came at the hands of one of my maids, who were saying that Emmaline Nightwine and her husband Daniel couldn't conceive a child. So I… propositioned them. I had in my possession a gorgeous little baby girl who needed a home. If they trained you to be a Shadowhunter of exceptional skill, they could have you. They accepted with open arms and you were left for nine years until it became clear that my angel boy just wasn't up to the job."

Anastasia had tears running down her face. "I… you gave me to them? To grow up thinking I was their daughter?"

"Yes." Valentine said quietly. "I did."

There was something niggling Anastasia. Something… didn't match. She frowned. "So where did you get me from? What did you mean… three children?"

"Isn't it obvious, Anastasia? Twins." Valentine chuckled, making her stop dead with widening eyes. _The other boy. _

"Are you saying that… I have a brother?"

"Yes."

"You fed my real mother angel blood. Does that mean-?" she gaped and Valentine nodded. "I had to know if you were like your brother. And you are. You are both soft from the angel blood running through your veins. But you, Anastasia, are different. You are tougher, stronger."

"Shut up…" Anastasia muttered. "Just _shut up-!_"

"You wanted to know everything, and I've told you. Feel free to tell Jonathan whenever you see him again. Good day my dear." He walked out, switching the lights off and leaving Anastasia to sob alone in the darkness.

_I have a brother. _She realized _The other boy… that one Jonathan had wanted to see in New York. The one with the golden hair… no wonder I felt so strange when I looked at him. He was my… brother. _She wiped the tears from her eyes as she realized her parents weren't her real ones. That… she had been adopted. Torn from her mother, along with her brother by Valentine to be raised into this life. She hadn't had a choice. She'd been the last resort.

Jonathan didn't know, she was certain of it. Or he would have told her somehow. He knew about her brother, but that was it. Anastasia laughed internally now-

He was the Demon Boy. And she was the Angel Girl.

* * *

It was the next morning when Anastasia was released from her chains and sent to her room. She lay upon her bed with eyes red raw- she had angel blood, even her brother had been soft… she carried on crying silently.

The door closed and Anastasia turned around to stare at the form of Jonathan locking the door behind him. She didn't have the strength to tell him to get lost, just gazing at him as he walked over and perched himself down next to her on the bed, raising a hand and putting it to her cheek with a tut of "Now, don't we attract trouble?" Jonathan blinked as she suddenly started laughing tiredly, shaking her head. "We are one messed up pair."

"What happened?"

"More like what_ hasn't_ happened, Jon." She muttered, leaning forwards and resting her cheek upon his shoulder, sighing out. "Tell me about… that other boy. Who was he?"

Jonathan was taken aback by her closeness, not sensing any hostility as she wrapped her arms around him. She was the only one he'd ever allow to do this, and he had no idea why. She was a calming presence, she always had been.

"He grew up at the Wayland manor across the valley." He said slowly. "Father would split his time between me and him. Spending a week or two with him, then doing the same with me. He was the angel boy, the one father never shut up about at one point, comparing me to him."

"You knew about his blood?"

"Mmmhm. Father told me."

"What was his name?"

He snorted. "The same as my own."

Anastasia blinked. "My brother has the same name as you?" she realized as soon as she'd said it what she'd done. Jonathan froze under her. "He is your… brother?"

There was silence and Anastasia nodded. "Yes. My blood brother. My… twin."

"Father never told me."

"I guessed as much."

"It all makes sense now, why he pitted you against me when we were younger. He wanted to find out what angel blood did to a girl since he'd tested it on your brother. Heh, I beat your ass, Angel Girl."

"And I beat your own right back, Demon Boy." She retorted with a smirk and Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Call me that one more time-" but he was silenced as Anastasia pressed a sudden and hard kiss to his lips, breathing out against them as soon as she let go. "I love you Jonathan."

Silence, and Jonathan caught her wrists and held her away with an eyebrow cocked, gazing into her tear streaked face. "Stop that." He murmured, tightening his grip on her. "Stop it right now. You're not stupid enough to fall in love with me."

"I guess I'm stupid then."

Jonathan scowled and let her go, getting to his feet. "I don't even know how to take this." He laughed out. "Perks, huh?"

"I know…" Anastasia muttered. "You can't exactly feel anything for me."

"Well I want you. More than I've ever wanted anything."

"That's lust, my love. You don't have a heart." She sighed out, and Jonathan glanced down, tugging his Morgenstern ring off and placing it into Anastasias palm, telling her quietly. "Call this my heart then. It's hard and cold like my own, a good likeness, hmm? Keep it safe for me?"

Anastasia closed her hand over the ring, nodding a little to his words, but told him "Forget I said anything. Just… forget it all. Get out. I need to think." Silence once more and Anastasia was stunned when he walked out without even rolling his eyes.

She curled up on her bed, staring at the window that led to the world outside with blank eyes- she didn't belong here. She hated Valentine now, hated him with a passion. Didn't want to know his plans, or join in with them… but couldn't bring herself to attempt to kill him. What was even keeping her in this place-?

_Jonathan. _That was the only reason. Her attachment for the boy with the demon blood.

_I've got to get out. _Anastasia realized now with widening eyes. This was her only chance, while Valentine had gone somewhere. She could _run. _Run until she was far enough from him. Anywhere. Pretend that life never happened.

Anastasia thought for a moment about what she should pack, but then realized all she needed was herself. And a seraph blade.

She crossed over to the writing desk and picked up a pen, then a sheaf of parchment, starting to write

_My dearest Jonathan. _

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I can't live this life anymore. A life of lies and your father is the one to blame. I love you my demon boy, rest assured that I'll keep that heart of yours safe. I swear on the Angel that I will. Vale, farewell, for now. _

_Your angel girl._

Anastasia had tears running down her face once more as she sealed the letter and pressed a kiss to it, pulling her boots on and tiptoeing down the corridor and sliding the letter under Jonathan's door. She stole a stele from the armoury along with a few treasures to sell and tucked them into her pocket after opening the front door, dashing to the stables and taking the first horse she saw- Jonathan's magnificent black steed.

And that was it.

She was gone.

* * *

Jonathan found the letter the next morning when he woke up, picking it up and turning it over with a frown. He opened it and read it swiftly, a frown appearing upon his face, tossing the paper aside and yanking the door open, dashing up the corridor and into Anastasias room.

She was gone.

He dashed downstairs and found his father stood before the living room window, gazing outside with a glass of wine in his hand. "She's gone." He told his son whose frown deepened. "What?"

"She left you Jonathan. And she said she loved you." He laughed bitterly. "What luck we have with our women, my son."

"She still loves me." Jonathan insisted and Valentine turned to him, rolling his eyes. "If she loved you _that _much, why would she have fled?"

Jonathan felt his temper snap, hitting the glass from his fathers hand with a yell of "This is all _your_ _fault! She never would have ran away if you hadn't told her everything! Why did you tell her all that?!_"

"She wanted the truth, I gave it to her." Valentine said coolly, eyes flickering to the smashed glass upon the floor. "Are you… _caring _Jonathan? Or should I say, attempting to?"

A pause. "I have a fondness for Anastasia."

"Much more than a mere _fondness_." Valentine snorted out. "You made her fall in love with you."

"I never asked her to."

There was silence and Valentine sighed out. "Leave her to think. She'll be back. I have a good feeling where she'll be heading to first anyway."

"She's not that stupid."

"You'd be surprised what a girl who has nowhere else in the world to go will do." Valentine told his son, resting a hand upon his shoulder. "Come. No more hesitation. I've plans to tell you, strategies to discuss. Wash away all thoughts of Anastasia. Your paths will cross again in the future, that much is certain."

Jonathan felt hollow- was this what heartbroken felt like? Was it even possible for him to feel so… hurt? There was a human side, deep, deep inside him. Maybe that girl was the one that it came out for. Her and her alone. But for the first time in his whole life…

He knew what crying would feel like.


	8. A New Beginning

Anastasia had been traveling for so long she'd lost count. She'd wanted to run straight to New York, to run into that Institute and find her brother. But… what would she say?

_Hi. My name is Anastasia something. I don't actually know my true last name. You were raised by Valentine Morgenstern who dumped you like a banana peel when he found out you were useless. I love a boy who is more demon than human. My, our blood is more angelic than normal Shadowhunters. I ran away from Idris, ran away from Valentine… ran away from Jonathan._

These were all things she couldn't say. Because from the talk, Valentine was believed dead. Burnt to death years ago.

It was all just one big, confusing mess, she'd decided. And she wanted no part in it.

Anastasia stood outside the New York Institute now, staring at the door with a longing look upon her face, the mundanes bustling past her glamoured form. _Jace _his name was now. She'd been spying on him, trailing after him when he went on hunts with a girl named Isabelle Lightwood and her brother Alec Lightwood. Jace went by the name of Wayland here, something else Valentine had done no doubt. It was the Wayland manor that he'd grown up in, Valentine no doubt faking the identity of his 'father' to make it all possible. Urgh. He was more twisted than she first thought. Her head hurt from trying to piece it all together. Maybe Wayland _was _their true last name? She had no idea anymore. Fuck it all, it hurt too much.

Jace was as reckless as she was, she'd discovered. He had this love of walking right into danger, taking risks. It made Anastasia smirk at the mere thought- they'd get on like a house afire if they could talk.

After that, Anastasia left spying on her brother and returned to Idris a year later, settling into the Glass City at the outskirts, keeping to herself.

The last thing she needed were people, Shadowhunters wondering why a now seventeen year old young woman was living alone. And she wouldn't want to tell. She kept her ears open for news on Valentine and Jonathan, and it all came a year later.

There were stories that Valentine was alive, that he was after the Mortal Instruments. And Anastasia knew it was true, because when the entire Silent City was decimated, she knew it would be him. He had the Sword. But did she step in or tell anyone what she knew? No. She didn't. Never making any friends in fear of Valentine finding her. _I'm a coward _she thought constantly, wondering why Valentine wasn't hunting her down personally. He knew her, knew that she wasn't stupid.

But it wasn't Valentine who found her.

It was Jonathan.

* * *

Anastasia yawned a little as she walked through the cobbled streets of Alicante, feeling more than tired- some cockerel from the neighbourhood had wandered through and woken her up. Bloody thing. She wished she had a gun to shoot the fucking infernal little shit.

_Another day in paradise _she thought sarcastically as she gazed around her little cottage. The money she'd gotten from the sold heirlooms were sufficient enough to keep her small life going. It was… boring. Which made it so beautiful.

She was free.

There was no Valentine to scare her.

But no Jonathan to love.

Anastasia stepped into the artist store and smiled as she spied her painting of the demon towers of Alicante hanging there on show, her signature at the corner. A recent talent she'd discovered from her solitude. She had other paintings as well, and her sketchbooks. Well her sketchbooks… Anastasia realized as she finished the last page that the entire thing was Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan.

But she'd captured him perfectly. He was… beautiful. Even on paper.

She tucked her new paintbrush behind her ear, paid up and left, walking back towards her little cottage in silence, wondering if she was going to spend the rest of her life here in Alicante. Maybe, maybe not.

It was as she rounded the last corner, her place in sight that she realized she was being followed. Anastasia narrowed her eyes and just hurried home, about to unlock the door when a voice, light and amused spoke up behind her.

"Now, I was wandering down the street, about to head to the Penhallows and I clapped eyes upon this pretty little figure walking ahead of me. This girl had the most gorgeous hair I've seen since… well, it was well over a year ago now. She walked like an angel too. Well, that's because she _is _one."

_She knew that voice._

"And I know that because…" his voice trailed off, lips touching the spot under her ear as he whispered, arms creeping around her waist. "That girl happens to be _my _angel." Anastasia turned in his arms, looking up with her eyes wide, meeting midnight orbs. "Hello my demon." She muttered out, smiling weakly. He'd grown again. By the Angel, he'd shot up maybe another foot. But then Anastasia blinked, cocking her head a little. "What did you do to your hair-?" it was black. As black as his eyes. Jonathan didn't answer her as he leaned down and kissed her softly, taking her face into his hands. He rested his forehead against her own for a moment, the pair utterly silent. It was Anastasia who broke it by saying "Come inside?"

"I don't want to." Jonathan said in an emotionless voice, making Anastasia frown and step back a little. "Why not? I've missed you… so much."

"You left me." He said in such a cold voice that Anastasia was sure something would have frozen over. She groaned, closing her eyes. "I had to."

"You left me a note and _ran, _Anastasia. You left me! After all that shit about you loving me! Lies, wasn't it?"

Anastasia frowned. "I never lied. I loved you. I still love you. Calm down."

"Calm down?" he muttered, eyes blazing. "Calm down-? Fuck _you._" Anastasia gasped in pain as he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the closed front door, snarling into her face "You said you cared about me! And you left! How the hell could you?! _How could you just get up and leave me with him like that._"

Anastasia had tears in her eyes as he snapped and snarled. She made no attempt to stop him. He had every right to be angry… Jonathan groaned and rested his forehead against her own once more, letting his hands fall from her face to rest at her hips. "By the Angel, Anny… you need to get out of Alicante."

"Why?"

"Because very soon, the wards will fail… and a demon army invades. I'm not allowing you to stay here and fight. I love you."

"You are not _capable of love_, Jonathan. Stop lying."

"Maybe I am capable, maybe I'm not. But I want to protect you, keep you safe. If that's not love, I don't know w-" he was silenced as Anastasia clamped a hand over his mouth, muttering out. "Just shut up and get inside. Or leave. Take your pick." She backed off and opened the front door, holding it open for him. Jonathan rolled his eyes and walked inside after her, grumbling out "You've not changed."

"I have Jon." She nodded. "I just want a normal life. To forget the past happened."

"Well, I better get moving then."

"No." Anastasia groaned, grabbing his hands in her own. If she had been anyone else, he would have punched them. But no. This was her. "Don't leave."

"You left me."

"I had to! You'd never understand my love, so I'm not even going to try. My whole life was a lie, made up. I hate him more than you can comprehend. Now hush, tell me about the last year and a half, or however long it's been. I _have _missed you... So much."

Jonathan paused, but then he stepped forwards and seated himself upon the sofa, nodding at her offer of tea. As she returned with the mug and handed it to him, he told her "You were never mentioned. One of Valentine's rules. He said that my missing you was making me weak… so I forced myself to not think about you." He took a sip. "Didn't work. I thought about you every waking moment for the first three months. After that, you kind of drifted away from my thoughts." He beckoned her over with a finger and she sat down next to him, keeping the distance. Jonathan rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, tugging her into his own as he carried on. "Father carried on training me."

"I can tell." Anastasia laughed quietly, acting without thought as she sneaked a hand down and pressed her palm flat to his lean stomach. "Oh, sorry." She went to pull her hand away, but his own shot forwards and kept it there, chuckling out quietly. "You my dear can get away with it. But look at you-" Jonathan's midnight eyes trailed her form now. "You've turned out even more beautiful." He glanced down to the low cut dress she was wearing, thinking for a start that he was getting a good eyeful, but no. He was staring at the Morgenstern ring that rested neatly between her cleavage on its chain.

"Ah, I see Valentine taught you how to fake being charming and complimentary." Anastasia commented lightly.

"Tsk, you insult me Angel Girl."

"You love it, Demon Boy." A pause. "So are you going to tell me why your hair is black? It matches your eyes now. Probably your soul as well."

Jonathan leaned back with a little smirk about his lips, raising a hand to smooth her hair back. "I'm actually here doing a little spying. Call me Sebastian at the moment. Oh!" his hand stopped dead. "Your brother is here, by the way."

Anastasia choked on her tea, eyes widening. "Jace is here-?"

"Mmhmm. Shacking up with my sister. I find that exceedingly amusing. Your brother loves my sister."

"Wait. Stop. You have a sister?"

"Yes. A very recent thing. A feisty red-head too." Jonathan told her, sipping at his tea. "Clarissa. Clary. Mother dearest had another child when she ran off."

Anastasia blinked. "Valentine's daughter?"

"That would be her." There was something in his voice that made Anastasia ask. "Spit it out. What's up?"

"The ceiling?"

"Come on _Sebastian. _No. I'll call you 'Sebby.'"

Jonathan scowled and rolled his eyes. "Don't call me _Sebby. _And I'm annoyed. Clarissa is _nothing_ like me. I kind of hoped… that she would be. But no. Instead, she's just like you and your bloody brother. A little angel girl."

There was silence, and Anastasia pressed a soft kiss to his lips before saying softly against them "Being unique isn't always a bad thing. As… awful as it sounds, you have me."

"Actually, I find that rather appealing. Even more so if you were naked." He chuckled against her lips, tugging her into his chest. It felt nice, the whole… someone actually _wanted _to be in his arms. She loved being in his arms. Jonathan sighed, saying in a regretful voice. "I'm afraid I must be off, Anny. Duty calls, and you know what's going on I trust?"

"Your father's after the Mortal Instruments."

"He has the Cup. And the Sword. The Mirror too very soon."

"Is he raising the Angel? I mean… why are you telling me all this? I could go to the Clave and tell them everything. Destroy all his plans."

Jonathan got to his feet, gazing down at her. "Because I know you Anny. And I'm trying to keep you safe. You know, if you know what's going on, you'll know how to avoid it all. Get out of the city, Ana."

"Don't fret your demonic little head about me." Anastasia laughed, running a hand through her hair. "You know I can take care of myself."

"I will knock you out and drag you out of this city myself if I have to. You've been warned."

Anastasia got to her feet and walked forwards until she was stood right before him. "Jonathan, I _can_ take care of myself. If this is your version of love, you're being overprotective. Stop the acting and be yourself."

"I'm not acting." He scowled, raising a hand to flick the tip of her nose. "I just don't want to lose you again. The past year has been so boring without you."

"You are eighteen now Jon. A man. I'm seventeen-"

"Is this going anywhere? I need to go."

"I just-" she was silenced by a quick kiss to her lips, then the front door was slammed shut as he was gone.

Anastasia refused to leave, and as Jonathan promised, he knocked her out and dragged her out the city.


	9. Hail And Farewell

Anastasia awoke with a start, hissing in annoyance as she found her wrists bound behind her. She blinked and looked around, rolling her eyes and yelling out, knowing full well that it would annoy him. _"Sebby-?!"_

"_Rather sure my name is Valentine."_

Anastasia froze at that voice before letting her eyes flicker up, rolling her eyes. "Oh joy. You."

"A pleasure to see you are well, my little runaway, renegade adopted daughter." Valentine mused, crouching down before her. "My, you've grown."

"Your son said the exact same thing."

"You've an attitude now." He noted, cocking a brow. "That's new."

Anastasia sighed and rested her head back against the stone pillar, letting her eyes flutter closed. "I started a new life. I told no one of you, or Jonathan. You owe it to me with what you've done to me. Let me go and carry on that life, far away from you. But I'm not leaving Jonathan behind again."

"Has he not slept with you yet?"

That made her eyes snap open, blinking in surprise. "I hardly believe this is suitable conversation. Let me go, I want to go collect my belongings from Alicante."

"No need." Valentine said pleasantly. "I had someone bring your artwork here. An obsession with Jonathan I see."

"He's a hard man to resist." Anastasia told him, glancing around- a cave, maybe? Its sides were too smooth to be natural. "You should know. You were the one to teach him everything he knows after all."

"And-"

"I hate you for it."

Valentine paused at that, asking in a curious voice. "Why do you hate me for _that? _That is the young man you fell in love with."

"Because if it wasn't for _you_, Jonathan would never have become a total and utter monster. You should know. Just… why would you _want _to poison your little boy? You had a son, and you weren't satisfied with that. And now I hear that not only did you taint your son, but your _daughter _as well?! Well, she's escaped being cursed like him… but you are more of a monster than Jonathan could ever be. Mark my words. He could have been _normal. _He could have been _magnificent. _Beautiful. He could have been a Shadowhunter who could _feel. _One who could love. You destroyed him, Valentine Morgenstern. And I hate your _guts _for doing that to him."

There was a ringing silence as Anastasia finished, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes. Valentine looked as if he wanted to leave, but instead, he just told her quietly. "Don't you think I regret it?" then he turned and was gone, leaving the young woman sat there with her eyes closing once more-

No. He wasn't sorry for turning his son into a monster. She knew it.

* * *

Anastasia just sat there, sighing to herself as she waited for someone, anyone to come and untie her from the damn stalagmite. The one in the middle was a little red and glowing. It creeped her out.

"_Well, Father's in a rather bad mood. I'm guessing this is because of something you've said? He won't even look me in the eye at the moment."_

She gazed up at Jonathan as he walked into the room, his arms folded. All she did was smirk out "Maybe it's his time of the month (?) Who knows what kind of experiments he's done on himself."

"Hilarious, Anny. Now-" Jonathan waggled a little silver key between his thumb and forefinger. "want out? There's a demon hoard inside the one in the middle."

"Please."

"You're using manners. I'm amazed." He smirked as he knelt down next to her and unlocked her cuffs, eyes flickering down with a cheeky grin. "Cuffs. Kinky."

Anastasia raised a hand and ran it through his midnight hair, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Go have a shower and wash that disgusting colour out. I miss _my _white blonde headed demon boy."

"Join me?" he dared her and Anastasia smiled sweetly, replying with "Lead the way." Jonathan looked a little taken aback at that, expecting her to refuse point blank. But they weren't children anymore. They'd grown up, both of them.

Jonathan took her hand and next to dragged her up through almost endless corridors, making her blink when she realized that they were under their old home-? She'd never known about this place.

It was with a low growl that Jonathan shoved her into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it behind him with such a glint in his eyes that made Anastasia's heart start to truly race. His lips crashed to her own in such a way she'd never experienced before, hands shooting down and unbuckling his belt in a flash. Jonathan's own went to her jacket, yanking it off her and tugging the dark blue t-shirt she was wearing off over her head, eyes next to drinking in the sight before him. Anastasia unbuttoned his shirt with a hard lump in the back of her throat- why must he be so damn perfect? She ran a hand up his chest and shoved his shirt off his shoulders, taking his face into her hands and pulling him down to her height, a light groan sounding as she kissed his with a fervent passion. Jonathan took the opportunity to pop open the top button on her own jeans and tug them down along with her panties, hands skimming up her spine lightly to the clasp of her bra and tugging it roughly open while Anastasia tore his jeans and boxers off, stepping out of her own jeans and underwear. "I thought you needed a shower?" she breathed against his lips as he pushed her open bra from her shoulders, eyes wandering downwards. Jonathan nodded, replying in a husky tone. "Yes…" he was too preoccupied to think of anything else to say, so he grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her into the shower cubical, sliding it shut behind then as he pressed Anastasia against the tiles, making her shiver from how cold they were, reaching up and turning the hot water on, hitching a leg up onto his hip while her arms now wrapped themselves around his bare, lean shoulders.

"Wait-" Anastasia said with a quiet gasp as his hand slid down her side to cup her backside. "Not here Jonathan. I'm not having my damn first time with you in a freaking _shower._"

Jonathan growled into her neck in annoyance at her words, asking against her smooth skin. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours. The bed is bigger."

A pause, then Jonathan raised his hands to his hair, staring at the black that was on his hand from the water washing the dye out. "My door is open, and there's no one else in this house. I'll be there in a moment." As Anastasia went to leave, he stole a kiss from her lips and reached for the shampoo.

* * *

Anastasia arched a brow as she stepped into Jonathan's room- what a messy young man he'd turned out to be. She flicked a pair of bloodstained socks off the bed as she lay upon it, wrinkling her nose. Eurgh. Disgusting. Something cold now brushed Anastasia's throat, making her raise a hand and feeling the Morgenstern ring lying there. Jonathan's. She raised a hand and undid the clasp, holding it above her as she stared at it. A beautiful design, truly. She traced her thumb across the gilded M just as the door opened. "You still have that?" he asked as he shut the door with a snap behind him.

"Of course. It's your heart. I promised to keep it safe, didn't I?" Anastasia told him, turning her head a tiny fraction and feeling her cheeks redden instantly as she realized just what kind of situation she was in. It was one that made her stomach clench in apprehension.

Jonathan climbed onto the bed and turned onto his side, gazing at the ring she was holding. Anastasia took his left hand in her own and pulled the ring from its chain, slipping it onto his middle finger with a smile of "It's yours. Pretty sure your father gave you grief for giving it to me."

He held up his hand, admiring the way the light glinted off it. "Oh he did. But-" he tugged it off and threaded it onto the chain once more, reaching up and fixing it around her neck again. "I gave it to you. Don't try to give it me back again or I'll have it fused onto your finger."

"Ouch." Anastasia tutted, raising a hand and rested it atop his cheek, eyes flickering up to his white gold hair that was no free of black dye. "You look yourself again. My demon boy. I love it."

"Now now Anny." He smirked out, hitching a leg over her hips and seating himself upon them, gazing down into her eyes. "You're going all soft on me."

"You don't like it?"

"Well…" he started, leaning down to press a kiss just under the spot where the heavy ring lay. "I'm not a patient man. You of all people should know that. Romance and me simply aren't compatible bedfellows."

"I don't wanna know what's going through your head at the moment, do I?" Anastasia laughed out weakly, and Jonathan glanced up with a devilish grin upon his face. "Oh you really don't. But feel free to ask me."

"…go on then." She breathed out, heart hammering against her chest well and truly as he pressed his own to it, voice dropping as he told her. "There's a spot, I've discovered, just under a girl's ear that if you kiss it _just _the right way, it makes them go…" Jonathan trailed off as his lips travelled up Anastasia's jaw line, her eyes fluttering shut at the feather light kisses he placed there, feeling a sudden gasp escape her as she felt him slip unexpectedly into her in one fluid movement, saying into her ear in a purr-like voice. "I lied. I was only diverting your attention."

Anastasia swallowed hard as she trailed her hands up his firm back, fingers brushing the old scars there. One of them she knew was that time in Paris. The one where she'd been so, so worried about him, finding him passed out in the bathroom covered in blood. She leaned her head back against the pillow, eyes still closed as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting roughly back into her.

With a low moan, Anastasia dug her nails into his back and captured his lips to her own hungry ones as he started up a fast, hard pace, feeling herself hitch a leg up onto his rapidly moving hips, locking it there.

Anastasia felt a nail or two dig into his back well and truly, hearing a growl escape him, and feel him flex his back at the sudden pain there. His hands skimmed down to capture her hips, holding them fast and Anastasia felt herself feeling a mixture of delight, surprise and pain as Jonathan quickened his pace, pounding relentlessly into her.

"J- Jonathan-" Anastasia gasped out now, her hands slick upon his damp with sweat back. She bit the inside of her cheek- he was doing it again. Getting carried away well and truly. She couldn't even flip them over he had such a tight, bruising grip upon her hips. Anastasia wound a hand into his white blonde locks and yanked at it to pull him from her shoulder, forcing him to look her directly in the face as she told him through clenched teeth. "You're getting carried away. Stop."

That moment, that pause was all she needed to flip them over, sitting atop him with her chest more than heaving. Jonathan lay back, raising a hand to rub at the back of his head where she'd yanked at his hair. "What did I do now?" he asked in an exasperated voice, rolling his eyes. Anastasia groaned and rested her hands atop his chest, shaking her head a little as she told him with her voice quiet. "You got carried away."

"No I didn't."

"Jonathan. You did."

"There's a phrase mundies use for what you've just done. And they call it 'cockblocking.'"

Anastasia scoffed and trailed a hand up his defined stomach, muttering out. "Just admit you can't control yourself."

"Not exactly my fault you don't have my strength or stamina." He told her coolly and Anastasia raised both eyebrows, saying in a flat, emotionless voice. "Huh. Thanks. Sorry, I'm not one of your vampire hook-ups." She climbed off him and next to glared in his direction. "I love you so much Jonathan (!)" Anastasia stalked out of the bedroom and left Jonathan lying upon his bed feeling grumpy about being left halfway through more than anything.

* * *

Anastasia nipped back to the bathroom and yanked her clothes back on, brushing the tears from her eyes- why hadn't she guessed that this was going to happen? It seemed obvious now. He may 'care' for her, but he didn't, couldn't love her. It hurt. Hurt more than her hips that were bruised for sure, and Anastasia could see long finger marks in red there already from how tight his grip had been.

"Anny?"

"Fuck you Jonathan."

"Well-" he sniggered, ducking smoothly as she went to punch him square in the face. "I think _I _was the one doing all the action."

"You _hurt _me, Jonathan. Does that not register in that tiny little fucking demonic brain of yours?!" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan paused, cocking an eyebrow as he did up the belt of his jeans, chest still bare. "Stop being bitchy and using the demon angle all the time. We can try again next time."

"I don't _want _a next time with you. Just…" Anastasia sighed as she sat down upon the sofa then proceeded to curl up upon it. "I don't want to argue or fight. I'm tired."

Jonathan stood before her with his eyes narrowing. "This is all in your head Anny. By the Angel… have you never had sex before?" he started laughing at the mere thought, but then he saw Anastasia's glare and he stopped dead, both his brows rising as he asked in amusement. "Wait- Pretty little angel girl _was_ a virgin before the big bad demon boy got his hands on her? …am I allowed to laugh?"

"No."

"But it's so funny. You're so inexperienced."

"Go _away _Jon." Anastasia snapped, turning her back to him and closing her eyes, hearing him walk out of the room and the door shut with a quiet _snap._

But she could hear him laughing through the walls, realizing something-

You couldn't change a demons nature.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anastasia snarled and got to her feet once more, marching right after him and down the steps to the 'super duper Morgenstern secret lair' as she was calling it. Valentine was back, she could hear his voice floating up through the stone stairs. He sounded pissed off. _"Jonathan-!" _she yelled with her eyes narrowed "Where are you?! We need to talk. Now."

Anastasia stopped dead at the bottom step, blinking a few times at the scene before her- it wasn't Valentine. Oh Jonathan was there alright…

But so was her brother.

She just stared at her brother as he sat at the base of one of the protruding stalagmites, his hands bound and face bloodied. Jonathan had one of the Morgenstern blades in his hand, pointing it at Jace with its razor sharp tip at his throat.

Anastasia saw Jonathan blink at her in surprise, then look down at Jace as he said "What a lucky little angel boy you are Jace. A family reunion right before I run you through."

Jace frowned at her, and she knew that look- it was the one she'd given him the very first time she'd clapped eyes upon him. His golden eyes took in her features, then he gave a short laugh, shaking his head "This is ridiculous. She isn't my sister."

"I am." She said quietly and Jonathan rolled his eyes, lowering his blade and tapping it against the floor so it made a hollow ringing sound. "Anny, say your hellos and goodbyes so I can kill him already."

Anastasia sent Jonathan a filthy look and stepped forwards, crouching down before the honey blonde headed boy and cocked her head a little at him. "Um. Hello?"

"'Hello?'" Jace echoed. "Hello?! _That _is all you can think off?! Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Anastasia. I'm your... sister." She just breathed out, feeling her heart start to race. _My brother _was all she could think off. _My actual brother._

"I don't believe you." Jace retorted in a cold voice and Anastasia frowned. "Why don't you believe me? I know our hair is the opposite… but my eyes are like yours. Just a little darker."

"Bitch, I wouldn't care if you were my exact replica with tits and a-" he stopped dead as Jonathan raised the sword once more to his throat. "Manners, angel boy. I don't take kindly to _anyone_ calling my Anastasia a 'bitch.'"

"Jonathan." Anastasia snapped, pushing the blade away from the boy with a finger. "That is my brother you're threatening."

"He's also an exceedingly annoying dumb blonde." Jonathan said coolly, causing Jace to retort with "And I suppose your white head means there's nothing going on inside it? Because I can certainly vouch for that."

Jonathan shot Anastasia a look, scoffing out. "He is _definitely _your brother. He has your attitude."

Jace's eyes flickered between the pair, saying in disgust. "Resolve your sexual tension elsewhere. By the Angel… if someone could pass me a trash can to throw up in, I'd be very much obliged."

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak but Anastasia butted in with, asking curiously "Do I call you Jace or Jonathan?"

"Jace." He said instantly and Jonathan snorted with laughter. "Anny, my dear, go upstairs."

"You'll kill him."

"Yes."

"He's my brother and I'm not allowing you to. You're getting carried away again." She snapped out, darting forwards and grabbing the hilt of the Morgenstern blade. Anastasia heard Jonathan groan out. "Apologizes, Anny. But your brother has a hot date with death that I'd just _hate_ for him to miss-"

And he rammed the hilt of the sword up, knocking her clear out.


	10. Everytime I Close My Eyes

How she'd gotten into a bed eluded Anastasia as she woke up. She coughed a few times from the dusty air around her, frowning a little as she sat up.

The room was lit from a single window that was high up, the light filtering in through the slightly grimy windows. There were two beds in there, the one she was lying upon and one that was shoved against the stone sides roughly. Jonathan was lying upon it, fast asleep.

Anastasia coughed again and slid off her bed and stepped over to him, sighing out as she sat down next to him. "Jon?" but then she saw the bloodstain upon his chest, and the torn flesh that was sliced open.

"Jonathan?" Anastasia muttered out, raising a hand and placing it on his cheek. It was cold. As cold as death.

"Oh my-" she cried out, fingers fumbling at his neck for a pulse, anything. There was nothing. Anastasia let the tears flow and choking sobs escape her. Silent now, she raised a hand and brushed the pale hair from his face, his eyes closed and almost peaceful.

"My love…" Anastasia sighed quietly as she rested her head upon his chest, letting her eyes flutter closed. She longed to hear a heartbeat of some sort. No matter how weak. But no more tears came as she let herself drift off back to sleep with him under her.

An unmoving marble prince.

* * *

It was a rattle of a door that woke Anastasia up, and she looked up from her place upon Jonathan's chest to flinch at the sight of a woman standing over them. A demon, Anastasia could tell.

Anastasia sat up and literally hissed at the woman with her eyes narrowing, snapping out "Stay away from us."

She arched a brow at her words. "I've no need or desire to hurt you, Anastasia."

"Who are you."

"I am Jonathan's mother."

Anastasia blinked. "You're Jocelyn?"

The woman snarled well and truly at that, eyes going black Anastasia noticed- she was a demon.

"I am not some filthy human! I am a demon! The first of my kind. My name is Lilith, little girl. My blood runs through that boys veins."

Anastasia's blood went cold. "It's your blood that Jonathan has-" she stuttered "Had…" she felt like crying again, but she didn't dare. This was a Greater Demon. No, much more than that.

But why was she still here and alive-?

"Yes, my blood." She said in a crisp voice, gazing down at Anastasia with her lips a hard line. "Are you going to be trouble for me?"

"Jonathan is dead." Anastasia just muttered out now, eyes flickering to the boy that was still lying there, a hollow feeling starting to grow in her heart. It was just… so horrible.

"For now." Lilith told her and Anastasia looked up in a flash, frowning. "What do you mean? Like…" her eyes widened. "You're bringing him back?"

"Jonathan is unique." Lilith told her. "You of all people should know this, falling in love with him. He loves you to, did you know? Demon blood burnt out all of his humanity, and you're teaching him it again. It's most fascinating to see his attempt to love."

Anastasia swallowed hard. "He's not capable of love."

"No. He really, truly shouldn't be. But deep inside him lies something human and angel. It's all so amazing to watch."

Narrowing her eyes once more, Anastasia asked while she shifted closer to Jonathan. "Why am I here?"

"The Clave would have taken you in, stood you before the Council in the Silent City to be probed at. If they knew a fraction of what you do, what do you think they would do?"

"…lock me up."

"Instantly." Lilith told her and Anastasia arched a brow. "So why am I here? You're avoiding the question."

_A demon. She was talking to a demon. A Greater Demon too, one with such power that made her want to… want to run._

"Jonathan would kill me himself if I allowed you to be captured. You underestimate just how protective that demon boy of yours is over you. He would march into Alicante with nothing but a dagger and not leave one person alive if you were chained there, Anastasia. No lie."

"I know." Anastasia muttered out, staring at the demon woman, asking after a moment. "You said you were bringing Jonathan back. How?"

Lilith's eyes flashed. "You may belong to Jonathan, which means I can't touch you, but I don't trust you like I do him. Keep your questions to yourself." She turned away. "You are free to come and go as you please."

"Can't I stay with Jonathan? How long will this ritual or whatever take? He's not-" she swallowed hard "He's not going to last forever."

"That matter is already taken care off." Lilith told her before walking over to face Anastasia, arching a brow lightly at her. "If you threaten my plans in any way, or I feel like you will, I will lock you up in a room until Jonathan awakens. Do you understand?"

Anastasia nodded, watching the woman leave the room. As soon as she was gone, Anastasia placed a hand upon Jonathans chest and laughed out weakly, patting it gently "I don't like your 'mom' much." Her fingers traced patterns upon him before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his freezing forehead, muttering against it. "See you soon my little demon boy."

* * *

They were in New York she realized as she found her way to the exit, not wishing to look around- the less she knew about this demon, the better. Anastasia already felt so bad about the fact she had to work with one, but if it ended with Jonathan returning to her, she didn't care.

She just wandered through the streets until her feet began to hurt, feeling utterly miserable, hungry and bored. At the first McDonalds she saw, she ordered a burger and fries, sitting next to the window and watching the world bustle by. At least she had her mundane clothes on, or she would have gotten stares from her black gear.

When it was just gone ten at night, Anastasia wandered back to the place and into her room, eyes widening as she found the room devoid of Jonathan, yelling out. "Where is he you bitch!?"

She was there almost instantly, hissing out "Calm it Shadowhunter. Keeping him safe."

"Show me." Anastasia growled, pulling out her blade and pointing it at the demon. It wouldn't kill her, just merely scratch her, but she didn't care. Lilith turned and started walking with the disheveled Shadowhunter girl behind her. They stopped in a room that Anastasia immediately recognized as some kind of temple. And there, in the middle of the room, was Jonathan lying in a glass box that reminded her of a mundane childrens tale. Snow White. It was being filled with some liquid that made Anastasia feel uneasy.

She had a sudden image of Lilith being a dwarf, and it made her laugh out loud. The demoness never asked just what she was laughing at as she walked over to the coffin and told Anastasia briskly. "This keeps him safe until the time is right."

"It won't hurt him?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite." Lilith assured her, turning to stare at Anastasia in distaste. "About my earlier words… I think I may rescind on them."

"Excuse me? Did that even make sense?"

"I do not trust you, Shadowhunter, and you do not trust me. Such… tension could destroy all plans." Lilith smiled, but it looked more like a smirk. Anastasia heard the woman start to chant, and to her utter shock and surprise, her hands started to move of their own accord and she dropped her blade, then removed her stele and dropped that too, kicking it away. Lilith waved a hand and Anastasia felt her feet start to move of their own accord, leading her down into the room from earlier. The demoness relinquished her grip over the girl and let her go as the door slammed shut behind her, locking in an instant. Anastasia snarled and just yelled in her rage-

"Jonathan is going to fucking _kill you for this-!_"

And then the wait began, Anastasia lying upon her bed with regular food visits. Every single morning, without fail, a new book would be lying there next to her head on the pillow. The first day it was Jane Eyre, a personal favorite of hers. The second, it was a book named Doctor Faustus. A book on the devil. It amused Anastasia.

She counted the days by how many books she got.

But when Jonathan awoke, at least he'd get her out. She held onto that thought…

It was the only thing she _could _do.


	11. If Only

It was a clang that woke Anastasia up that morning two months later, she turned over and felt around with her hand for her new book, but there wasn't one there. "Where is my book?" she asked in a grumpy voice, opening a lazy eye to stare at the door.

And she kept on staring.

"Jace-?" Anastasia muttered, sitting up slowly, eyes fixed upon the open door with her brother stood there. Jace strolled inside, stopping before her with his arms folding. "Hello pretty lady."

She rose to her feet, the same height as Jace, gazing into his golden eyes as she asked quietly. "And why are you here? Come to kill me like you killed Jonathan? I know it was you."

"I'd never kill you Anastasia. Sure, you're a raging bitch at times, but-" he stopped dead as Anastasia snarled, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and slamming him against the cold stone wall. "Why are you here."

"I thought you might want to be reunited with your _beloved._" He said it in a mocking tone and Anastasia barely resisted the urge to slap him as she spat. "Fucking hilarious, Jace."

"Hmm? I was being literal. Do you want to see him or not? You can stay in here if you want."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes. "You're bluffing."

"Let me go, sister." Jace told her quietly, and her hands didn't loosen at all. He sighed. "You asked for it." Quick as a flash, his hands grabbed her own, flipping them and pinning her to the wall instead with her hands above her head. "That's better." He grinned out, and Anastasia saw a flash of herself in his movements. It made her freeze for a moment, a second of hesitation.

Jace let her hands go, raising a hand and flicking a stray lock of midnight hair from her eyes. "I've no idea where you got your black hair from. Someone down our family bloodline no doubt." He backed off and nodded to the door. "I don't bite. Well…" he grinned once more. Anastasia gazed at him for a moment longer, then dashed out of the room before he could grab her. She skidded into the main hall and felt herself stop dead at the sight of the white blonde figure slumped against the wall in just his jeans on, chest bare with his eyes closed.

"Jon-?" Anastasia muttered out, kneeling down next to his unmoving figure and raising a hand, pausing a little as she froze- was he alive? There was a long, shallow cut upon his left shoulder. Her hand rested over his heart, a weak smile appearing on her face as she felt it thumping steadily against it. "Oh thank the Angel" she breathed out. Jonathan groaned quietly at her touch, causing Anastasia to sit back and watch him open his eyes, coughing a little as he raised a hand to his chest. A moment later, his dark eyes flickered to the girl sat before him.

"Hello there." Jonathan said in a soft tone, not even blinking when Anastasia threw her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck with an explosion of "You have no idea how relieved I am to see you alive."

"Can't get rid of me that easy angel girl."

Anastasia let him go, shifting around to lean against the wall next to him. A light frown creased her forehead as he shivered and she shrugged off her coat, tucking it around him. "By the Angel, Anny… are we married?" he chuckled out.

"No. I just worry about you." Anastasia frowned, tucking the coat in around him some more.

"Would you ever marry me?"

"Hell no."

"Thought so." Jonathan laughed, raising a hand and brushing his hair back. "You're not that silly. Well, most of the time you are. Most of the time you're a downright idiot."

Anastasia raised a hand and placed it upon his cheek, eyes flickering up to his still damp hair. He looked tired and drawn, dark shadows lay under his eyes. She knew he shouldn't be quite so pale. He'd always been on the lighter side, probably from how little he was allowed outside as he grew up. It wasn't right. But then again, he'd never been right since the day he was born.

"Stupid question, but how do you feel?" Anastasia asked, trailing her hand up to rest her palm against his forehead- he was freezing. Jonathan cocked a brow at her, raising a hand and shoving her own from his forehead. "Get off."

"You're freezing. And bleeding."

"I was dead, Anny. Were you expecting me to just wake up and start doing an Irish dance?"

"You know how to do an Irish-?"

"It was a figure of speech. Hush and move away." His voice was a cold snap and Anastasia didn't like it. She got to her feet and gazed down upon him with folded arms as he struggled to his feet. "What are you doing?" Anastasia frowned as he stepped over to her and yanked her thin necklace off with the ring on. He just yelled "Jace! We're leaving!"

Jonathan shoved the ring onto his finger and Anastasia just watched in amazement as Jace walked in, rolling his eyes as he said "I'm not a dog. You can't just call me at will."

"Apparently I can." Jonathan smirked and grabbed his arm, then Anastasia's. Without looking at either one, he twisted the ring upon his finger and everything vanished around them.

Anastasia blinked as the world seemed to reappear, her knees buckling as her feet landed upon the floor. She sat up and watched Jonathan next to storm off, a door slamming shut behind him. As a hand came into view, Anastasia flinched, but it was only Jace. She shunned his hand, eyes flickering to the shirt that was torn- a rune the color of old blood was visible. What was this all about-? Was this how or why Jace was acting like he and Jonathan had been friends for years?

Jace ignored the fact she didn't want help and just yanked her to her feet instead with a scoff of "You're such a pain in the ass."

"I'm not talking to you." Anastasia just told him without a single glance, realizing with a jolt where they were- it was the moving apartment. The very same room where she and Jonathan had first kissed as well.

She started forwards down the corridor until she reached Jonathan's bedroom, knocking twice upon the door with a sigh of "Jon?"

"_Go away."_

Anastasia frowned. "What's wrong? Don't… punch me. I'm coming in." she took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping over her coat that was a heap upon the floor. The whole bedroom was a mess, the way it had always been. His disorganized mess, she loved it so much.

Jonathan was stood before his wardrobe, still in just his jeans as he rifled through his clothes in silence. He hadn't even looked around at her as she'd walked in. He eventually pulled out a black t-shirt and tossed it onto his unmade bed before crossing over to the bathroom and Anastasia leaned against the doorway as she watched him wash the blood from his cut shoulder.

"What?" Jonathan asked of her curtly and Anastasia shook her head a little, brows furrowing. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know." Jonathan snapped back, raising a hand and running it through his hair. "I feel… strange. Like I've been born again."

"Well you _have _been." Anastasia told him, eyes widening as she walked over and turned him to face her. There was something different… and then she saw it.

"Your… eyes." She whispered, allowing her hands to take his face into them. His eyes, usually so dark you couldn't discern the iris from pupil, were a light grey. He looked like a tired prince who had been fighting too many wars.

Jonathan sighed and tugged her into his arms, resting his chin atop her head. "Get out Anny."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to see this."

"See what?" Anastasia was confused. Really and truly. "I don't understand."

Jonathan said nothing in response; instead he dipped his head and caught her lips to his own in something Anastasia could only call a sweet kiss. He'd never done something like that before. It wasn't possible for him to do that. She squeaked as he picked her up bridal style into his arms, not breaking the kiss as he carried her into the bedroom and set her down upon the bed.

"You're scaring me now." Anastasia muttered as he straddled her hips, gazing up into his eyes. Jonathan placed a gentle kiss to her cheek and told her quietly. "You could say angel and demon are having a battle inside me right at this moment."

"What do you mean by that?" She breathed out, trying and failing to understand. Jonathan brushed the hair from her eyes. "I'm saying that for maybe ten minuets, you have the man you deserve. Until the demon blood takes over again."

Anastasia understood with her eyes widening in wonder- was that even possible? That when he'd technically been bought back to life, he'd gone back to factory settings until the demon blood kicked back in?

No words came to Anastasia's mind at that, instead she just crashed her lips to his own and kissed him until she was gasping for air, listening to him telling her in a soft voice. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I just feel… all these emotions. They hurt."

"Humanity." Anastasia told him in a broken voice. "That's regret you're feeling. Upset. All those emotions that make us human. Love and pain."

"How can they feel so similar?" Jonathan whispered and Anastasia sighed gently. "Because love is pain. Love… it's both terrible and great. People do horrific things in the name of love, my dear. Like you and me."

"I did so many terrible things to you and you still chose to love me. You are just… so remarkable. You deserve someone so much better." He breathed out, frowning at the tears that were starting to stream down Anastasia's face. "Why are you crying?"

Anastasia laughed weakly, letting her hands rest upon his back and stroking it gently. "Because I'm both happy and sad."

"Tell me?"

"Because you're so prefect that it hurts. I want nothing more than you to stay this way forever… but you can't. And that breaks my heart."

Jonathan nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now you see why I didn't want you to see this."

"Would you really deny me the chance to spend time, no matter how short, with a Jonathan without the demon blood?" Anastasia whispered, gazing almost longingly into his slate grey eyes as he wiped her tears away with a thumb. He shook his head a fraction. "I don't think I could…" Jonathan rolled off her and lay upon his side, tugging the covers over them both. Anastasia snuggled into his chest and let her eyes close as he told her. "You are more beautiful than a blooming midnight flower."

"By the Angel, stop being so sweet. You'll make me cry even more."

"Sorry." He apologized and Anastasia felt him stiffen, glancing up to see his face even more white. She remembered his words that there was a war raging inside him, of angel and demon. He was in agony, and yet he made no sound or asked for comfort.

Typical Shadowhunter.

No. He was doing this for her. He didn't want to ruin the little time he had with her. No matter how much it hurt.

"Come here my love-" Anastasia sighed, wrapping her arms around him and tugging him into her chest, eyes closing once more. Jonathan said nothing as his arms tightened around her, closing his own eyes with the shadows under there as dark as ever.

"I love you." He muttered out, causing Anastasia to clench her eyes shut even more, raising a hand to smooth his hair back gently. "I love you too. With all my heart. Through the good, the bad and the ugly." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hair back until he fell asleep.

And when he woke up, he'd be that monster again.


	12. Dark Paradise

Warm were the arms encircling her when Anastasia woke up, groaning gently as she snuggled more into the young man holding hers chest. He was fast asleep. It was with a quiet jolt that Anastasia realized that this was the first time they'd actually slept together. Not in a sexual way, but in each others arms.

She wriggled in his grip to turn and face him, gazing at the boy who looked so much younger when he was asleep. There was no evidence of the monster that lay within him, or the dark shadows that seemed to have vanished with sleep.

Her staring made him open a bleary eye, gazing at her lazily. Anastasia felt her heart tighten as she saw that they were back to their normal charcoal color. Jonathan let her go and sat up, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair. "I feel like I've been kicked by a horse, pushed off a cliff onto jagged rocks and then stabbed in the gut."

Anastasia lay upon her back and watched him glance to his shoulder where his cut was healing, then at herself as he asked. "How did I get here? I just remember… sitting against that wall. Then I woke up here."

_He didn't remember?_

She laughed and raised an arm, winding it around his neck to pull him back down to her, running a finger over the ring upon his own. "You just snatched this off me, grabbed me and Jace and ended up here. I hauled your heavy ass into here."

"You could have at least undressed me."

"I could have had my way with you last night and you simply don't remember." Anastasia smiled sweetly, about to get up when his hand shot forwards, snagging her wrist. "Did you?" he asked in a teasing voice and she wrinkled her nose, pulling her hand away. "You couldn't get it up."

"Lies." Jonathan smirked smugly and lay back down, staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closing. He felt so tired, like he'd been asleep for years. Well, not years, but two months.

"Oh-" Anastasia squeaked out as he slipped a hand up the front of her shirt, resting his palm upon her bare stomach, knowing full well that his mere touch felt like mini electric shocks to her. He leaned over and raised a hand, carelessly flicking the hair from her aureate eyes. "Where is Jace?" Jonathan asked.

Anastasia shook her head, frowning lightly "About that… what is going on, exactly?"

"Short version or long version?"

"Short."

"He's my little bitch."

"Um okay."

"Let's cease this talk of your brother." Jonathan said quietly, hitching a leg over her form and seating himself down upon her hips. Anastasia closed her eyes as he nipped at her lips, listening to him add in the same tone. "It's very off putting." It was with a quiet, contented sigh that she allowed him to part her lips with his own, feeling his tongue trail across the line of her bottom lip. She let out a quiet giggle that made him freeze instantly. "Something funny? I think that might have been the first time _ever _I've heard you giggle." Jonathan muttered her lips and Anastasia told him "This is the first time we actually slept together."

"You mean in a way that doesn't involve me sticking my-?"

"Language, Jonathan."

"Well I did stick my d-"

"Yes you did." Anastasia's cheeks were burning. "Don't remind me. I'm still trying to forget that whole experience."

Jonathan cocked a brow as that, trailing a finger up her stomach, so lightly he felt it clench under his touch. "You never told me you were a virgin. How was I to know?"

Anastasia's face resembled a tomato by now as she hissed. "Stop it. You knew full well I was a… one."

"Are you _embarrassed?_" he sniggered, moving his lips to touch the spot under her ear. "This is hilarious. Will you be like this next time as well?"

Anastasia arched a brow. "What makes you think that there's going to be a ne-" she was cut off as she felt a hand invade the front of her jeans, Jonathan saying in an amused voice. "Because you _love_ my hands on you as much as I love putting them on you."

"Jon… get your hand out of my jeans."

"Why? Want it in your panties instead?"

With a quiet groan, Anastasia tugged at his arm and yanked it out herself. "By the Angel, stop being so sexually frustrated."

"But I like pestering you." Jonathan murmured into her neck as he kissed her persuasively, trailing his now free hand up the inside of her thigh, causing Anastasia to shiver lightly. "You would have sex with me every single day all day if I let you. Sex pest." She said through clenched teeth and caught his wrist once more, sending him a filthy look. Jonathan eventually took the hint and rolled off her, chuckling out. "If I stuck my hand inside your panties, what would you do?"

"Castrate you while you slept." Anastasia told him in a firm voice as she got to her feet and Jonathan just grinned at her, playing with a strand of his hair. "Now that I believe."

"I need to wash my hair. Give me your stele."

"What do you need that for in the _shower_? I'm thinking dirty thoughts again Anny."

"_To stop you opening the damn door and joining me while I have said shower._"

After Anastasia had finished her shower, ignoring Jonathan who was sat next to the locked door, stele-less and telling her all about the things he'd do to her in detail if she let him in, humming extra loudly to drown out his more than enticing words, she dried her hair and asked Jonathan with a frown, setting the hairdryer down. "Is your father-?"

"He's dead." Jonathan said stiffly and Anastasia frowned. "Don't you feel remorse?"

"I feel… nothing." He shrugged, eyes closed and arms behind his head. "And I don't care. He didn't care for me, he never did. I was an experiment gone wrong to him. His greatest shame." He scoffed quietly. "Jace calls me Sebastian, did you know that? They all do. The name of that French ponce who I impersonated in Alicante. No one even calls me Jonathan anymore."

"I do." Anastasia replied quietly.

"Well you're different. They can all call me Sebastian, but you call me Jonathan. Yes?"

Anastasia nodded, tugging off her shirt and pulling on a new one with her back to him, kicking off her jeans. "Do _you _feel remorse for him?" Jonathan asked of her and she paused. A good question. A part of her did, she couldn't help it. But then there was the other side. The side that reminded her what that man had done to Jonathan. Done to her. Destroyed her parents, both real and adopted. Made her what she was today. That side hated him with a passion.

"No. Nothing." She lied swiftly and Jonathan laughed, reaching to the glass next to him that held a generous measure of red wine and taking a sip. "Lies, Anny. I know you."

"Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?" Anastasia grumbled, slipping on a pair of fresh dark jeans. Such a mindfucker.

"Well I never know with you Ana. One moment you're a peach, and the next you're attempting to break my nose. _Again _I might add."

She snorted. "You always deserve it."

"My poor nose."

"Shush your moaning, demon boy."

Jonathan gave her a grumpy look at that, knocking the rest of his wine back with a comment of "You really need to get out of the habit of calling me that. I hate it."

"All the more reason to keep calling you it then." Anastasia told him sweetly and Jonathan glared before snapping in a cold voice. "You're going to stop calling me that Anastasia. Right this minuet."

"Who do you think you are? Your father?" she scoffed, spinning on the balls of her feet to face him. His expression was murder. "Apologies for looking so much like him. Oh, and for being born too. You act as if it was my choice to be poisoned with demon blood."

"Jona-"

"Shut up Anastasia."

Anastasia snarled and walked forwards until she was at the foot of the bed, folding her arms down at him. "Don't you start getting snappy with me, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, because I won't stand for it."

"Oh?" Jonathan started, rising slowly to his feet, taller than Anastasia by a head. "Would you do what my father did and chain me up? Whip me with demon metal until my back was in tatters and blood pooling at my feet? Did you know those kind of cuts can't be healed with _iratze's? _That they take weeks, _months _to heal by themselves?"

Anastasia felt her blood run cold. _All those times she'd hit him on the back when they were younger… how, if she hit him anywhere else, he never made a sound. But when she hit him there, he made such an awful noise… _

"I'm not looking to argue, Jonathan." Anastasia sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't want to."

"I'm not _him _either. So stop trying."

She frowned. "Who?"

Jonathan snorted quietly through his nose, eyes smoldering. "You met him last night."

_So he did remember._

"I know." Anastasia said quietly, sinking down onto the bed with a sigh, staring at the floor. Jonathan sat down next to her, tracing patterns over the backs of her hands. "It was one hell of a night" Anastasia groaned out. "What do you want me to say?"

"I've no idea. We both know you prefer him to me."

"He was _you _Jonathan. That's in you…" she trailed off, finishing the line internally. _Somewhere. Very, very deep down."_

Jonathan stared forwards as he laughed bitterly "I want you to answer this question honestly Anny. And don't try to lie, because I can tell with you. Always." A pause. "Would you love me more if I was that romantic sap?"

"He was not a romantic sap."

"Answer me."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Are you paranoid that I'm going to fall out of love with you or something?"

"You're avoiding the question."

She felt her temper snap. "Yes!" Anastasia snapped. "I would! Because with you, right now, there's a threat of getting my head kicked in or something! You are not right Jonathan, not at all. Don't you think it breaks my _heart_ that you will never be normal? That you're going to be a fucked up mess for the rest of your life? And that I have to put up with it?! I fucking love you, Jonathan, but these mood swings of yours, this demon blood mess… it kills me inside. I _hate _you at times. I would do and give _anything_ for you to be normal, to be free of that poison, but I can't. And last night, I had a tiny taste of what you _could_ have been like." There were tears streaming down her face. "I know you don't care, but I do. I'm tired Jonathan. Tired of fighting these wars. But it's the truth, all this- you are just a little demonic brat who can't love or make me feel loved. And you can't help it."

There was total and utter silence after her rant of sorts, some bits true, the rest just made up in an attempt to hurt him and Jonathan just stared at her, face utterly expressionless. No one said anything until the demon boy broke it by saying quietly. "Anastasia, get out. Right now."

"Jonathan, I didn't mean half-"

"I don't want to kill you Anny, but if you say _one more word, _I'm not going to be able to control myself." His voice was low and deadly, and Anastasia knew he wasn't joking; his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen and a muscle was twitching in his cheek as if he was stopping himself from exploding at her.

Anastasia fled, slamming the door shut behind her.

But not before hearing the smash of something, probably his wine glass, against the door.


	13. Heart On Fire

It was with a glum expression that Anastasia holed up in her bedroom, not giving a care for what either Jonathan or Jace were getting up to. They could have been kissing while wearing tutus and she wouldn't have cared.

She was tired. In every sense of the word.

Why did she have to fall in love with a messed up beast?

Anastasia rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think about. There was a knock upon the door that she ignored. Up until now, no one had bothered her.

"Anny?"

"If your name begins with a J, fuck off."

"Anny unlock the door or I'll break it down."

"Go _away _Jon! You made it clear last night what you think of me. You wanted to _kill me-!_"

Silence, and Anastasia knew he'd gone. Probably thinking he could wait her out. But then there was a rattle of the door as it unlocked and she flipped over onto her side, sliding to her feet to stare at the young man with narrowed eyes. He waggled the stele in his hand before slipping it into his pocket "Unlocking runes. So handy huh?"

Anastasia shook her head at him, laughing out quietly. "What do you want?"

"I'm… sorry."

"No you're not. You're not capable of being _sorry._"

"Well I'm trying, yeah? By the Angel, Anny. Give me some credit."

"You don't deserve it." She simply said, picking up the cup from her bedside cabinet and eyeing up Jonathan. He rolled his eyes before scoffing out "You won't throw that at-" but he was cut off as she threw it at him, ducking instantly. "Stop throwing things at me! Bloody hell! It's as bad as slapping me!" Jonathan snarled, starting forwards and squaring up to her. Anastasia said nothing but just pushed past him and went into the next room, the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her.

It wasn't the bathroom, but a study. A rather dusty one at that. As she pulled the curtains open, it illuminated the whole place _Valentines old study _she realized, trailing a finger through the dust until she reached the papers upon his desk. There were no locked cupboards, for no one knew of this place. No one to invade his privacy but for she and Jonathan. But they would never run the risk of incurring his wrath by going through his papers.

Anastasia sat down in the red velvet chair and let her gaze flicker down to the cupboards in the desk, pulling the top one open with a widening grin- jackpot. She'd always wondered where he'd stored his best vintage, and here it all was.

"Hello gorgeous." She muttered, setting the bottles down upon the desk, clearing out the whole first drawer. The second one was empty, but the last one was full of leather bound notebooks and papers.

She pulled them all out and dumped them upon the dusty desk, rifling through them at a leisurely pace. But the more she read, the more her frown deepened-

They were all on Jonathan. His capabilities, mannerism and… everything. Right down to the demon blood.

Anastasia sat and read the first few papers, the ones that dated from when he was one. Apparently he had been a quick learner. Reading, writing, walking and talking from an early age. He was keeping a close eye on his development, finding it too quick and advance. That the demon blood was doing what he wanted… Jonathan was turning into a cunningly clever beast.

It was disgusting, the way he was thought of as a warrior from birth, not as a son. Anastasia felt flashes of both anger and sadness the whole time as she read. He had been pitted against herself for an experiment, to see if demon blood was stronger than angel blood in the field of battle.

But then she reached the last notebooks, the ones with random passages in about her or Jonathan. He was talking about a key, a cure.

And everytime he mentioned the word Cure, her name was right next to it.

Anastasia was confused _Valentine was looking for a cure for his son? Was that… even possible? To reverse the damage he'd done?_

She dug into the notebooks even more, almost frantically. If there was even the _slightest, _the most… impossible way to cure Jonathan, she'd do it. She read about her blood samples, that he was planning to use them.

It hit Anastasia like a slap in the face. _Her blood. _Valentine had started taking her blood, never saying what for. What if angel blood could cure Jonathan? Cancel out the demonic side? Or at least… destroy it. Wait. Didn't he already try that with Jonathan? When they were younger… he'd fallen ill for a whole week. Something unheard of in him.

Valentine had injected him with angel blood. She was sure of it.

And it… couldn't have worked. Because Jonathan was still as messed up as ever when he'd recovered.

Anastasia growled and threw the notebook to the other side of the room, running a hand through her hair- there had to be a way to save him. Save him from himself. Just had to be.

The last notebook had a paragraph in on what she and Jonathan's child would be like. A truly amazing Shadowhunter with diluted demon blood from his father, and extra angel blood from its mother.

Anastasia felt sick. Would Valentine have made them have children in the future? Another experiment? He knew that she would eventually fall in love with his son… he had to. It was why she of all people had been introduced to him.

The Angel Girl for his Demon Boy.

There was a knock upon the door and she knew it would be him. At least he had learnt how to knock, or she would have thrown a bottle of vintage at him in shock and surprise. "Knock knock." Jonathan called, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes and rest her feet up upon the desk as he walked forwards, cocking a brow as he spied the wine. "Oh _excellent!_" he grinned out, snagging the darkest one and holding it up to stare at the label. "I've been looking everywhere for this. He hid it well."

"You're welcome." Anastasia said bitterly and Jonathan tutted. "Still pissed off?"

"No shit." She got up and made for the door once more, but Jonathan caught her waist and spun her into him, holding her wrists fast. "Hey- I love you Miss. Cranky."

Anastasia arched a brow at that, not even attempting to pull out of his grip, it would only end up having her wrist broken, but she said nothing. Jonathan trailed his hands down to her hips and hitched her up onto the desk.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" he told her quietly ignoring the fact she was shunning him and capturing her lips to his own. Anastasia groaned and pulled away, wrapping her legs around the back of his own, gazing up at him as she sighed out. "You are going to be the death of me Jonathan, I swear it."

"I know." He replied shamelessly, trailing kisses up her jawline to just under her ear while his hands tightened at her hips. "Rather sure that I'll be the one to kill you as well."

"Aren't you optimistic (?)"

"It's the truth." Jonathan muttered into her ear, letting his hands wander down from her hips to the outside of her thighs, squeezing them gently before slipping his arms around her waist. Anastasia noticed it.

"You're… hugging me." She said in an uncertain voice and he chuckled into her ear. "And?"

"You never hug anyone. Never."

"Well you're not just 'anyone.' You're Anastasia. And I know for a fact that if you didn't like me touching you, you would have punched me by now."

"How observant you are." Anastasia said bitterly, burying her face into his chest and closing her eyes. It was comforting, being encircled in these particular arms, but it also reminded her that he could snap in one second.

You had to constantly have your wits about you, even when having a simple hug.

Jonathan pressed a kiss to her forehead before sighing out. "Just for you… I'm going to put my plans on hold."

Anastasia frowned and gazed up at him. "What plans?"

"Never you mind. Tomorrow, I swear." He told her, nuzzling her cheek. "We're in Paris. Care to spend the rest of the evening with me?"

"What about Jace?"

"I'm sure he can find a way he can entertain himself for the rest of the day."

Anastasia felt uneasy, and Jonathan saw her expression, smirking out "You look nervous."

"You're attempting to be romantic. I'm fucking terrified."

He cocked a brow. "You doubt me?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Anastasia told him in a clipped voice, pulling away and walking out of the room. The stairs were made of glass, it gave her such a feeling of vertigo as she gripped hard onto the railing and flopped down onto the sofa next to Jace who was rubbing his cheek, asking in a calm voice "Would you please stop abusing that boyfriend of yours, sister?"

"Why?"

"Because everytime you slap him or kick him in the balls, I feel it too! _My _balls feel like they've been used as footballs by demons."

Anastasia sniggered. "You actually know what that feels like?"

"It's called an imagination Ana. Something you're lacking because you hooked up with Seb."

"Tsk." Anastasia tutted. "I grew up with _Jonathan._"

Jace let his eyes flicker up to Jonathan as he leaned upon the railing on the top step, watching the pair in silence. "Yeah I know. He told me everything."

Anastasia smiled sweetly and patted Jace's cheek. "N'awwh, is my brother worried about me?"

"Nope. Not at all." He told her and Jonathan called down. "Leave your sister alone to get changed." Then he turned and left. Anastasia grumbled and got up once more-

Great. An evening of him faking being in love.

**-TheBeastInside-**

When Anastasia was ready, she descended the stairs once more to find Jace gone and Jonathan waiting by the door. He held out his hand for her to take, a grin upon his face. "Ready?" he teased, making her sigh and take it, letting his hand tighten over her own. It was warm and comforting, somewhat softening her heart for the moment.

Tightening her coat more around her, Anastasia followed Jonathan out the door and onto the Parisian street that was lit by the setting sun.

Jonathan swung their hands, asking in a light voice "Where was it I planned to take you last time?"

"Is your memory getting sucky?"

"No." he huffed. "I was trying to be romantic."

"Oh…" Anastasia mused, knowing that she was being harsh on purpose. Could she even give him a chance? She sighed internally at that; no, she couldn't give him a chance. She loved the bones off him, but she knew he wasn't capable of love. At least, not like that.

"Give me credit for attempting this." Jonathan snapped, yanking his hand from her own and turning away back towards the door. Anastasia grabbed his arm and yanked him back over, keeping her hand fisted into his jacket as she told him. "I appreciate this. I really do." She closed her eyes and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to Jonathan's lips, letting go of his jacket. He didn't move for a start, but then shrugged and carried on walking without another word. Anastasia followed, feeling as loved up as a kicked puppy.

Jonathan stopped when the Eiffel Tower was just down the road, looking to Anastasia as he asked "Going up? Race you."

"You never do anything for fun." She retorted and Jonathan smirked. "Teach me then."

Anastasia tutted and stopped before him, winding a hand into the front of his shirt and tugging him forwards, her lips brushing his own as she told him in a soft, almost seductive purr. "I happen to know what your idea of fun is, Jonathan Morgenstern. And what gets you hot and bothered." Anastasia trailed her other hand up the inside of his thigh from his knee, smiling sweetly as she stopped dead right at the top, a finger playing with the metal of the zipper, causing him to breathe out against her lips. "You're getting rather good at this."

"You pick it up quick when you're dating a sex pest."

"Speaking of sex-" Jonathan started, capturing her hand before it went any higher. "I'm more than willing to call this shit attempt at a date off and head back. You know… me, you, a wall or floor of some kind for me to ravish you upon."

"Tempting." Anastasia replied softly into his ear, gently nipping at his lobe. She _was _tempted. Very tempted. Now she'd gotten over the disastrous first time with him that she was more or less embarrassed about, she wanted to try again. She was only human. No, that wasn't right. Anastasia knew she was a young woman, and Jonathan was an exceedingly handsome young man. Nature at its best. Sexual tension. She wanted to rip his clothes off and push him against the nearest wall.

Anastasia felt hot at the back of her neck and in her cheeks as she captured his lips to her own in a heated kiss, eyes clenched shut as he responded fervently, his hands holding her waist fast as he pulled her so close their bodies were pressed to the other.

"Boundaries." Anastasia breathed out heavily as she pulled away. "We're in public. We can't just start… groping at each other right here in the middle of the street."

"You started it." Jonathan retorted in a husky voice, squeezing her hips gently. "I was just asking if you fancied going back."

Anastasia cleared her throat, raising a hand to feel the back of her neck- it was boiling. "Maybe we should skip the Eiffel Tower." She suggested, taking his warm hand into her own and tugging him down almost endless streets and alleyways until they reached the bank of the River Seine, an idea on her mind.

"What are we doing here?" Jonathan asked as she let his hand go, watching her look around and spy a shop over the way. "Can you speak French?" Anastasia asked and he nodded, cocking a brow- maybe she was losing her mind at last? He'd hit her maybe one too many times. "Good." She grinned, poking his chest. "Go over there and buy a padlock if they have one."

"Anny-?"

"Trust me." She pressed, gazing into his dark eyes with her own wide and excited. Jonathan trusted her. He'd always trust her, without question. And he didn't let that happen easily. He rolled his eyes and crossed over to the shop, buying one and returning to Anastasia's side, dumping it into her hand with a "Okay. What is that for?"

Anastasia had a playful glint in her eye as she pulled out the dagger Jonathan always kept in his back pocket, raising it to the lock and all he could hear was the sound of scratching.

"Anny. What pointless thing are you doing? I'm getting bored now." He said in an annoyed tone, contemplating on just yanking her away when she grinned, announcing she was done.

"Tada!" Anastasia beamed, making Jonathan cock a brow. "I don't get it. Why have you scratched our initials onto that lock?"

Anastasia pressed a kiss to his cheek, blushing lightly- she felt like a little girl again. It had been years since she had last felt this light and carefree. She felt… _in love. _It felt amazing. Jonathan was staring at her as if she'd gone well and truly crazy, so she told him hurriedly. "They're called Love Locks."

"I'm just going to stand here and pretend I know what they are."

"Love Locks," Anastasia started, running her thumb across the scratched surface of the gold where the initials of A.H and J.M were visible. "Are when two people who love each other-"

"_Oh wait, I'm not capable of that. You might want to try something else."_

"Hush. It's when two people who love each other scratch their initials into the front of a lock, then-" Anastasia twisted the key, opening the lock and walked over to the railing before the river, locking it around a thin iron bar there and yanking the key out. "They put it somewhere and lock it up tight, then they throw the key where it can never be found."

"Why throw the key?" Jonathan scoffed. "You'll never be able to open it again."

Anastasia walked over to him and slid the blade back into his pocket carefully, taking his hand and placing the key into his palm. "That's the whole point." She told him. "It symbolizes two people who will never be broken apart as long as that lock is closed."

"You're being romantic, aren't you?" Jonathan mused, glancing down to the key in his hand. Anastasia nodded. "Yes. I'm being so romantic I can't stop bloody blushing now. Damn you. You think this is hilarious, I know you."

"That red in your cheeks suits you." He told her calmly, raising his free hand to trace a finger over the rush of red in her cheeks. "So what do I do with this?" Jonathan asked, turning the key over in his hand. "Just throw it into the river?"

"Mmmhmm. Right in the middle, where no one will ever find it."

"Okay." Jonathan mused, walking over to the edge of the river and Anastasia watched his muscles tense up as he threw it into the heart of the river. "Anny, can I ask you a question? A serious one?"

"Mmhmm?"

"_Would _you marry me? Seriously?"

Anastasia laughed and raised a hand, patting his cheek gently. "No, Jonathan."

"Why not?" he scowled, causing her to giggle out. "Because you're doing this in an attempt to be romantic, but you can't feel it. I can't take you seriously, I'm sorry."

Jonathan growled softly at that. "I ask you if you'd marry me and you can't take me seriously?"

"Marriage is a massive, giant thing, Jonathan." Anastasia whispered, cupping his face into her hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm not saying No because I don't want to marry you. I'm saying that not yet. I don't know how to explain this to you Jonathan… _I'm seventeen._ Getting married, especially to you… it's never crossed my mind" she sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed. "I don't know if I _could _marry you."

"Why not?"

"Number one, you _really _think we'd make it down the aisle without one of us wanting to kill the other? Two, there has to be love in a marriage. A kind of love… we can never have. At least, I don't think so. And three…" she trailed off, words failing upon her lips. Jonathan growled quietly and she told him with her voice a whisper. "One day in the future, you're either going to want children, or I'm going to fall pregnant. Don't say it won't happen, because it will. I'm sorry Jonathan, but I would _never _bear your children. Purely because I know what that child would be like. Can you imagine; your demon blood and my extra angel blood? That poor child. I would never wish what happened to you upon another child, especially ours. That would kill me, and you would never understand."

Jonathan was silent as she finished, then just told her. "I don't want children, I assure you. Annoying little shits, they all are."

"Lies, Jonathan. I bet you've been thinking about it. Your father certainly was."

"What?"

"Your father had been thinking about what our child would be like. Along with the other fucked up things he wrote in his notebooks."

Jonathan rolled his eyes "I don't want children, Anastasia. I assure you. Nasty little things. Valentine is _dead. _He can never force that upon us now."

Anastasia sunk down and sat upon the bench that lay next to the river, gazing over the waters that were now dark and littered with stars. Jonathan sat down next to her and sighed, resting his hands upon his knees. "Anastasia. We could die tomorrow or next year. I _have_ died."

"I know…"

"I certainly know what having a wife means. I'm not stupid. I'd never ask if I wasn't being serious. I don't… it's always been you. You _understand _me, Anastasia. You understand me in a way no one has ever attempted. If I wasn't so selfish, I'd send you away to find someone who's kind. But I _am _selfish. I want you all to myself and I have no regrets. If there's a Hell, then I'm surely on my way there. Screw that, I'll rule Hell and you can sit beside me. I want you by my side in this coming battle, Anny. My partner until the end. More than_ parabatai. _Will you do me that honor?"

"Jonathan." Anastasia groaned. "I appreciate you thinking of all these things, to make me happy. I really do. Today has seriously been the best day of my life. Well, this evening at least. Thank you."

"As long as you're happy." Jonathan told her and Anastasia frowned. "You put me first? Before all your plans?"

"Don't people do that for the ones they love?"

"Yes they do. Just… by the Angel, Jon. You've gone against your nature. I've never been more in love with you than I am right now." Ignoring the fact he never liked anyone touching him, she threw her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Anastasia felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and tug her closer, just, wondering… was she getting to him? That hard heart of his, for her, it was softening. Or at least, he was faking this and believing it all to be true.

He was the lion to her lioness.

And she loved him so much.

"Fine." Anastasia told him quietly. "I'll marry you. Eventually. Now… act like you're really, really happy? Smile and shit? You know, the over the top things that come with becoming engaged to the person you love most in the world? I don't care. Just kiss me and make me feel loved. For a few minuets."

Jonathan laughed, taking Anastasia's face into his hands and pressed a hard, passionate kiss to her lips, muttering out. "I love you." She sighed and trailed a hand through his white locks, giggling as he peppered her face with kisses, holding her so tight she thought her bones might crack.

"That enough for you?" he asked quietly, kissing the corner of her lips. Anastasia nodded, sighing out "I almost believed it. You're too good at faking emotion... How do you _really _feel at the moment?"

"Truthfully? I want to drag you back to my room and ravage you. It's the only think I've been thinking about for the last twenty minuets. I'm bored with faking super excitement and talking about baby brats… can we go? No. Let's go. I insist. Or I'll take you against this bench here and now."

"I knew it." Anastasia tutted and tapped his lips. "Aren't you just adorable (!)"

A pause and she groaned out at the sight of his widening grin

"_Fine. Drag me back to your damn room then."_

She was going to regret this, she knew it. Letting this demon boy tie her to himself in so many ways, thinking this illusion of his was what love was.


	14. Inner Demons

Jonathan found himself waking up with a start from a nightmare. It didn't happen often, only a few times during his life. But recently these last two years, they had become more frequent. They were quick, violent. He lay there with Anastasia asleep with her head upon his bare chest, just gazing down at her in silence. She was beautiful. Really and truly.

He raised a hand and smoothed her midnight hair back, resting his head back against the pillow as he closed his eyes- it was peaceful. So peaceful. It was something Anastasia bought upon him, and he loved it. Genuinely.

With a tired yawn, Jonathan carefully pulled away from Anastasia and snagged the dark flannel dressing gown from under a pair of boots upon the floor and pulled it on, tying it around him and glancing back once more as he slunk out into the corridor outside.

"_It's the crack of dawn and you have my sister in your bed. Stopping so soon?"_

Jonathan let out a short laugh as he descended the tightly spiraling glass staircase, walking over to Jace who was sat upon the sofa with a cup of tea and a book. He sat down next to him, setting his feet up upon the coffee table as he replied "We forgot the stamina runes."

"Bummer." Jace said with a snort of amusement, setting his book down.

"You mean you actually _approve _of me and your sister?" Jonathan scoffed in a disbelieving tone and Jace shrugged. "Even if I disapproved, what could I do? She's my sister and I know nothing about her. A sibling bonding session is in order."

"She's… sweet." Jonathan told him sincerely. "I think the word is sweet. But she has no business in our plans Jace, she could never handle it."

"Then why have you bought her along? Not like you to bring unnecessary weight."

"Because I'm attached to her."

"You don't love her though. You can't."

"Love." Jonathan scoffed, leaning backwards against the sofa. "Such a complicated, vexing thing."

"Not really. It's painful at times, but your father was wrong. It's not a weakness. Did he tell _you _that?"

"My father" Jonathan smirked out "never told me about love. He knew I didn't feel it, so he didn't teach me it. All I knew of it was the fact my father loved my mother. And she left him. Lied to his face and pretended to love him for months, maybe years. Just to gather information against him. Love is destructive. You can use it as a weapon. It has the power to make or break a man."

"Anastasia loves you. The way she looks at you… that is the look of a girl in love." Jace noted and Jonathan nodded. "I know she does. Foolish girl."

"Why are you calling her _foolish?_"

"Because she chose to love _me._"

"You protect her, don't you? You even put your plans on hold yesterday for her."

"And?" Jonathan asked in a bored voice. "What of it?"

"You do that for no one. Except her. You may not feel it, but that's caring."

Jonathan blinked. "I'll take your word for it."

Jace got to his feet, picking up his mug with a chuckle of "Well I'm off back bed. Mind not waking me up next time?"

With a widening smirk, Jonathan just retorted with "Sorry. Your sister's quite the wildcat."

"Feels like it too." Jace grumbled, raising a hand to his back and rubbing it. "It's kinda hard to sleep when your back is being torn at by invisible nails."

"That's my girl." Jonathan grinned in triumph and Jace groaned, rolling his eyes as he went to leave, but the demon boy just called. "About that Cup idea you bought up the other day."

A raised eyebrow and Jace looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I like it." Jonathan said lightly, sliding his bare feet down from the table and standing up. "I've decided to go ahead with it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've a connection to where we can obtain the material, and maybe even an Iron Sister to craft it."

Jace looked impressed. "You've been thinking this all out. Want a cookie?"

"All I ask of you Jace," he started "Is that you keep this from Anastasia."

Jace frowned. "You don't trust her?"

"Oh I do. I just know her. She worries more than she should. She'll attempt to convince me not to do this, because like you, she's more angelic."

"She won't be happy when she eventually finds out. On your own head, be it." Jace yawned, saying nothing else as he wandered back upstairs. Jonathan's dark eyes followed him the whole way until he heard the quiet clatter of the bedroom door shutting. He sighed and glanced to the clock hanging on the wall, a useful little thing that changed to whatever timezone they appeared in. It was four in the morning.

Jonathan retreated back upstairs to his room, kicking aside a boot as he shut the door behind him, letting his dressing gown drop from his shoulders as he slipped back into bed with Anastasia, winding his arms around her bare midriff.

"Mmmn, Jon-?" she muttered as he tugged the covers over them both. "Go back to sleep." Jonathan murmured into her ear, trailing a hand gently up her bare side. Anastasia groaned and turned onto her back, gazing at him with bleary eyes. "What are you doing awake? It's not even light yet."

"Ah. A nightmare, Anny."

Anastasia blinked, raising a hand to trail it gently down his cheek. "You had a nightmare? What about?"

"Trivial things."

"Tell me." She frowned, leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jonathan shook his head, replying quietly with "No Anny. Now go back to sleep."

"Jonathan, you have nightmares? I didn't think… you _could._" Anastasia's frown was deepening, and Jonathan sighed, giving in- she'd just pester him all day if not. "In my nightmares" he mused "I kill you. Like in your own."

"Your nightmares are about me?"

"Most of them." He nodded, trailing a finger across her bare shoulder. "The others are dad. They don't bother me, they're not real."

"They feel real though. When you kill me in my own… it feels real." She bit her bottom lip. "They scare me. I'm not going to lie."

"You think I would kill you?" Jonathan sniggered out, poking her arm. "You're a total bitch sometimes, but I'd never want you dead. I'd only have Jace for company then."

"Tragedy (!)" Anastasia whispered against his lips as she leaned forwards, trailing her hands down his back, a flush of red rising in her cheeks as she added "You're naked."

"So are you." Jonathan retorted with a devious grin, letting his hand wander down under the covers to rest upon her backside, squeezing it lightly. "Next round or sleep?" he asked cheekily, causing Anastasia to roll her eyes and turn her back to him without replying, a smile upon her face though. She felt him creep his arms around her once more, tugging her into his blazing chest. It was more than warm, and that made it comforting. She dropped right back off to sleep.

**-TheBeastInside-**

Anastasia was the one to wake up first the next morning, slipping out of bed and stealing Jonathans dressing gown, pulling it on as she stood and stared at the scene before her. One she'd certainly not seen before- Jonathan lying naked on his stomach, fast asleep with the covers on the floor. _Just like a regular, normal couple _Anastasia thought as she allowed her eyes to wander over the scene- his bare back with its jagged scars there draw her eye the most, quickly looking away when she saw the fresh red marks there that she knew would match her nails. She picked up a seraph blade that was under the bed, just an arm reach away if needed and poked his shoulder with it. He made a noise of clear annoyance, but didn't wake up. Anastasia giggled quietly as she poked his backside with it, and this time he opened his eyes, turning his head to face her. "Why are you poking my ass with a seraph blade?" he asked and Anastasia shrugged, dropping it to the floor with a playful glint about her eyes. "Because I wanted to?" she suggested and Jonathan closed his eyes, chuckling out in a sleepy voice "You're lucky I didn't grab the dagger under my pillow and throw it at you."

"You would have missed."

"I never miss."

"Well why didn't you throw it anyway?"

"Because-" he started, sitting up with a yawn, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair "I knew it was you. Who else would have the guts to poke _my ass _with a seraph blade?"

"…no one."

"Exactly. I'm too used to your little habits and tricks to lash out." Jonathan stood up and walked over to her, stopping dead in front. Anastasia refused to look down, staring directly into his charcoal eyes that were glinting in amusement as he asked "You look embarrassed."

"You're still naked. And ah, stood right in front of me."

"Apparently, according to _you _last night_, _I couldn't get naked fast enough. And now you want me to get dressed?" Jonathan's smirk was widening as he stole a kiss from her lips, raising a hand and patting her cheek twice. "I can't win with you."

"That was last night." Anastasia breathed out, nipping at his fingers. "One hell of a night" Jonathan replied smugly as he walked over towards the door that connected to the shower, asking with a raised brow "Gonna take that off and join me? Or are you _that _body conscious?"

Anastasia scoffed, letting the dressing gown fall from her shoulders, marching right past him as she retorted with "You can kiss my ass."

"_Don't tempt me."_

**-TheBeastInside-**

"I have nothing." Was the first thing Jace said when the pair walked down the stairs to the living room. Anastasia frowned. "You have tons of clothes here."

"I propose a daring quick visit to the good ol' New York Institute." Jace said, causing Jonathan to say in a scoff "Oh yes. Walk straight into Shadowhunter-"

"I assure you, if we go later, it will be deserted. Don't you trust me?"

Jonathan gave Jace a hard, calculating look, then shrugged. "Why not? That place has some pretty decent books, doesn't it? We need research."

Anastasia wandered over to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon, calling back to the pair who were still talking "hungry?"

"_Starving."_

"_Feed me Anny. I'm ravenous."_

"You're always hungry." She called to Jonathan as she turned the cooker on and grabbed a frying pan and oil. As she set about making bacon omelets, the pair of boys gradually drew closer, continuing their talk right next to her as they waited for their food, the room full of the gorgeous smell and sizzling of the oil.

_Boys and their food _Anastasia just thought as she plated up and handed them each one. She stood leaning against the fridge as she ate her own, Jonathan muttering out after a mouthful "She can fight, she's a wildcat in bed and she can cook-? Tell me I'm dreaming."

"Manners, Jonathan." Anastasia said lightly as she set her plate down, putting the kettle on boil

"_Make me a tea while you're there. Your tea is amazing."_

"_Make that two."_

"_How about you both get off your asses and make them yourselves?"_

They both shut up at that, neither making a sound as they ate until Jace finished and called to Anastasia who was washing up; "I designate you the cook."

Anastasia paused at that before turning to her brother, folding her arms "Oh will you now? I expect to be treated like a queen then unless you don't want me to give you deliberate food poisoning."

Jonathan just laughed silently into his cup of tea, causing Anastasia to flick the back of his head as she passed-

It was like living with a pair of children at times. She even asked them if they wanted a packed lunch to take with them when they made a quick stop in New York for a joke. Jace said Yes and Anastasia barely resisted the urge to kick him right in the balls, but then remembered it would do the same to Jonathan as well. It would be bad for her as well as him if they were out of working order she thought shamelessly.

While they were out, Anastasia set about clearing up Jonathan's bedroom. Something that took ages, but by the end of it, the sleek black covers on his bed were smooth and his black gear was hanging up on the front of his wardrobe.

"By the Angel…" he mused when he returned, stepping into the spotless room and looking around. "I fucked you and turned you into a housewife. What have I done-?"

"_I swear if I find another fucking shirt with blood all over it in this room after I've cleared up, I'm going to sleep on the sofa until further notice and cease all cooking."_


	15. Weakness

Anastasia shut herself up in the weapons room the next day, picking up a sword from the wall and weighing it up in her hands, trailing a finger over the gilded hilt. It was one of the Morgenstern blades.

She raised a hand to her neck now, remembering the time Jonathan had snapped the necklace that had his ring on right off. He's slid it onto his finger, twisted and…

_It was a damn magic ring _Anastasia realized. One that teleported. Why had he given something so vastly rare and special to her? Had he hoped that it would lead her back to him?

"_Ta-"_

Anastasia jumped as a pale hand shot forwards and snagged the blade from her by its hilt, dark eyes gazing at it appreciatively. "It's rude to creep." She scolded him, a wide smirk spreading across Jonathan's face as he ran a finger up the length of the blade. "Spar with me?" he asked and Anastasia wrinkled her nose. "So you can break my arm or something? No thanks."

"I promise I won't break your arm."

"What about the rest of me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I promise not to break a bone. Unless you want to get on your knees for me instead (?)"

_Sex pest _Anastasia just thought, going towards the wooden staffs, but Jonathan caught her wrist, saying deviously "Too scared to play with real blades?"

She grabbed a sword instead, one that was the same as his own. _This must have been Valentines _Anastasia thought as she held the Morgenstern blade before her, tapping Jonathan's own as they took up positions. It was a stupid idea, she knew, letting him fight her with a real sword. He might end up stabbing her, or worse.

Jonathan struck first, a loud metallic clang echoing as the blades collided, Anastasia's heart in her mouth as she pushed hard upon the blade, sending him backwards a few steps.

They knew each others moves too well. Anastasia predicted his footwork with ease and Jonathan knew where her blows usually landed. A too even fight. But then Jonathan started up his new found moves and Anastasia gasped quietly, feeling her arms start to burn as he repeatedly slammed his blade against her own.

"Argh-!" she cried as the Morgenstern blade sliced her across the back, feeling a sudden rush of adrenalin as she twisted the blade around and struck out, feeling the blade sink into flesh for a split second, hearing a yell escape him. Both blades clattered to the floor and Anastasia laughed breathlessly, raising a hand to her back and wincing- he'd well and truly caught her.

Jonathan glanced to his cut shoulder, then spied Anastasia's back, a frown escaping him as he raised a hand and brushed his fingers across her cut. Anastasia winced again, muttering out with her face going white "Go grab a bandage or something."

"Take your shirt off." Jonathan demanded, rolling his eyes as she hesitated, reaching forwards from behind and tugging her shirt up over her head, disappointed that only half of the back of her bra had been sliced. In silence, he pulled out his stele and drew an _iratze _onto her back.

"Always getting me naked hmm?" Anastasia laughed out, letting her eyes close as his hands skimmed up her bare sides, lips at the base of her neck, murmuring out "Your back's covered in blood."

"Your fault."

"Well you got your own back. One nice little cut at the top of my arm."

Anastasia turned in his arms and allowed her eyes to flicker to the cut she had inflicted "_This _is why we shouldn't spar with real swords. Do you believe me now?"

"Fine. You win." Jonathan grumbled, crossing over to the side of the ring where a bottle of water was, then snagging a towel from the side. Anastasia jumped a little as he poured the water all over her back before rubbing at it with the towel until her back was clean and all that remained of the injury was an angry red line.

"You're going to have a scar like me." Jonathan noted in amusement. Anastasia ignored him and turned, snagging the zipper of his jacket and pulling it down, shoving it off his shoulders. "Off."

"I love it when you get all dominant like that." Jonathan grinned, yanking his dark t-shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor. "Shut up." Anastasia muttered in a flustered voice, raising a hand and brushing the shallow cut gently. "You don't need a rune." She smiled to him, crossing over to the first aid box and taking out the bandages, Jonathan chuckling in amusement "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." Anastasia said briskly, swiftly wrapping the creamy bandage around the top of his arm and tying it off. Jonathan found it hilarious. "You are insane, Anny."

"Oh I know."

"Anny. Shut up, then come here and let me kiss you."

Anastasia blinked in surprise, but found herself smiling as she stepped forwards and pressed a hot, passionate kiss to his lips that lasted next to five minuets, the pair of them stood with their lips locked in the middle of the training room.

"Are you two getting naked _again?_"

Jace had arrived, causing Anastasia to groan and turn around to face her brother. "Go away maybe?"

"I'm faced with my sister in her bra. My eyes."

"Come now Jace." Jonathan said in amusement, pressing a quick kiss to Anastasia's cheek as he stepped forwards, picking up the pair of Morgenstern blades from the floor and returning them to the wall. "That's my fiancée you're talking about."

Jace almost choked. "You _what-?" _he looked to Anastasia in shock. "You're engaged?"

Anastasia blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"That does it. I want Clary here." Jace huffed. "I'm sure I could talk her into coming with us."

Jonathan laughed bitterly, waving a hand in no particular direction. "Sure you could (!)"

"You doubt me, Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Well" Anastasia started "I want to meet this Clary. Since she is your sister, Jonathan, and my brother is dating her." She flashed the demon boy a sweet smile. "Please?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes, walking out the room without another word.

Anastasia giggled.

**-TheBeastInside-**

Anastasia changed into mundane clothes of dark blue jeans and a matching tank-top as she nipped into her wardrobe. Jonathan was lying upon her bed, arms behind his head and chest still bare as he told her "You either sleep with me, or you don't sleep at all. New rule."

"Jonathan, I'm not having sex with you every night."

"No no. I meant _sleep. _As in, you move into my room."

Anastasia closed the wardrobe and laughed quietly as she turned to face him "Don't I already live in there?"

"Well…" Jonathan started, sitting up and gazing at her with dark eyes. "I guess you do."

"Oh hush." Anastasia laughed out quietly, kneeling at the bottom of the bed and trailing her hands up his jean clad legs, then proceeding to seat herself atop his hips. "Why don't you want your sister here with you?" She asked, resting her hands on his bare chest. Jonathan raised a hand and brushed the hair from her aureate eyes, replying quietly with "I do want her here. She's my sister."

"…and you're a bad man, Jonathan. I bet she hates your guts."

"About right." He said bitterly, trailing his hand down to rest at her shoulder. "But she's like me, deep down. It was her who essentially killed Valentine, did you know that?"

"I… didn't-?"

"He summoned the Angel himself, and that same Angel smote him down. Dear ol' Dad was destroyed by heavenly wrath."

Anastasia wanted to say that she was upset that the way her adoptive father of sorts died was violent. But she felt no grief at all. She was… happy he was dead and gone.

"I'm glad he's dead." Anastasia said defiantly, digging her nails lightly into his chest. "Who knows what would have happened to _us _if he was still around. What he did to us when he found out we were attracted to each other… I still remember it."

"The reign of the father is over." Jonathan told her, cupping her face into his hands, causing Anastasia to mutter out "And the reign of the son begins?"

"Correct." He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before groaning out "I'm going to have to let him see her, aren't I?"

"Yes. He loves Clary, so… let him."

Jonathan sighed, tracing his thumb over her cheek. "Fun." There was silence, and then he spied Anastasia's eyes, so similar to her brothers, but darker gold flicker to the ring upon his finger. "Oh. I took this back didn't I?" he went to tug it off once more, but Anastasia shook her head, closing her fingers over his hand. "No. You keep it. It's enchanted right?"

"Yes." Jonathan mused. "Teleport you could say. Rather handy way of getting around."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"When you gave me that ring… were you hoping that I'd figure it out and return to you when I left?"

A pause.

"Yes. I was."

Anastasia frowned. "You're not even going to deny it?"

"Why would I? It was quiet and boring without your presence."

She felt a smile tugging at her lips at that, poking at his chest as she asked teasingly "Are you just saying all this because you're hoping I'll undo your jeans?"

"I actually wasn't." Jonathan mused, then waggled his brows "But you're welcome to try. I've never given you the opportunity to go on top before."

"Jonathan. Shut up." Anastasia groaned, then climbed off him, telling him "You head over to wherever your sister is with Jace and I'll start dinner?"

"Hmm. What are you making?"

"Chicken stir fry."

"Mmmn, sounds delicious. Deal." Jonathan groaned lightly as he got to his feet, pushing the sleeves of his white t-shirt up as he added "Where's my seraph blade? Still under the bed?"

Anastasia nodded and he retrieved it, making the girl frown out "You're going armed?"

"Of course."

"Jonathan…"

"By the Angel Anny! Are you a Shadowhunter or not?!"

"I don't think I am anymore."

Jonathan cocked a brow, catching her wrist "Are you… giving up on being a Shadowhunter?"

"No!" Anastasia snapped, yanking her wrist from his grip. "I just… I don't know."

"I wasn't going to involve you in my plans Anny, but what you just said? I'm pulling you right into them. I would never allow you to give up what you are. What you are _perfect _at. You are a natural born Shadowhunter."

"Okay okay" Anastasia said hastily. "You've made your point."

"'Ain't no rest for the wicked.'"

"More like 'If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell.'" Anastasia scoffed, causing Jonathan to chuckle out "Acheronta Movebo. What a lovely little phrase. Rather fitting too, don't you think?"

Anastasia sighed, pressing her hand to the small of his back. "Yes. Now go. Or you'll be sat whining for ages while I finish off."

Jonathan was shooed out of the room and Anastasia stood with her back to the door, letting her eyes flutter shut- so Jonathan _did _have plans. She'd suspected as much, as well as him keeping them from her deliberately.

She felt like she was the last sane person around in this place anymore. Jace was firmly in her lovers pocket and that same lover… had something wicked planned. One side, Anastasia was pissed off that he was keeping her out of it, worried that he might get killed _again _while the other glad. But still…

Jonathan was getting himself into some deep, deep stuff. And the deeper he went, the more Anastasia was sure he was going to lose more of himself.

_But no matter what he's done _Anastasia thought glumly _I'd still love him._

Her weakness was her love for the boy with the demon blood.


	16. Partner In Crime

Anastasia just watched with a bored expression as the pair returned, covered in blood and arguing. Apparently, from what she heard, it had turned into a fight.

"I lost my best silver dagger thanks to that _dog._" Jonathan growled as he shrugged his gear off and threw it onto the kitchen floor, next to stomping over to the side and grabbing Anastasia's glass of wine, knocking it back in one. "I'm going for a shower. I have blood in my hair _again._"

He was gone and she sighed out to Jace as he tugged his own gear off "Didn't go well?"

"Obviously." He replied in a cold voice, dumping his own bloodstained jacket upon Jonathan's and stalking off. Anastasia just looked the stir fry she'd gotten ready for the boys. Great. All for nothing now. She just picked up the giant metal bowl in which it had been cooling and piled two lots into bowls, shoving them under the grill. Anastasia groaned quietly as she sat down upon the sofa, jabbing at her dinner with a fork.

Like hell this was going to waste.

* * *

Half an hour later, there were footsteps and Anastasia opened a bleary eye to spy Jonathan fresh out of the shower in a loose white shirt and black jeans. With a short laugh, he stopped before Anastasia who just curled up more on the sofa, the empty bowl set upon the floor.

"Come on sleepyhead." Jonathan muttered, scooping her up easily into his arms, allowing Anastasia to snuggle her face into his neck, eyes fluttering shut. He raised a hand further up her back, almost protective as he walked them up the tight staircase and along the corridor. With his foot, he kicked the door open and stepped into his bedroom, dumping Anastasia upon the bed and throwing the covers over her. Jonathan found himself staring, almost watching her sleep for a moment. There was something so pure and beautiful about it, the way her hair fluttered as she breathed. The gentle rise and fall of her chest as she drew breath. Those eyelashes were long and thick against her cheeks.

"Goodnight." He murmured against her lips as he pressed a brief kiss to it. Anastasia just turned over and buried her face onto the pillow.

* * *

When Anastasia woke up, she blinked as she realized she'd slept the next day. Wow. She really had been tired. It was early morning and Jonathan was fast asleep next to her. His white blonde hair was flopping into his eyes she noticed. He looked so... innocent.

Silently, she slid out of bed and into Jonathan's dark dressing gown and down the corridor, her mind on a nice cold glass of water.

As she passed a door, it opened and Anastasia felt herself collide into someone who screamed in surprise, grabbing the intruder by the throat to silence her.

There was a clatter and witchlight shone through the hallway until the light was switched on. Anastasia heard Jonathan's low laughter "I see you've met my sister Anny."

Anastasia let the girls throat go, blinking in surprise as she stood up, gazing down at the girl who had gasped as the hand was removed from her windpipe. "This is Clary?" she asked in a surprised voice- the young woman was on the small side, red headed with green eyes. And those same eyes were next to glaring at her as she got to her feet. "What was that for?!" she demanded and Anastasia arched a brow. "I wasn't expecting someone to just walk right out into me. Your build wasn't Jace's or Jonathan's, so what else was I to think?!"

"Maybe look before you attack?"

"I might have been dead by then." Anastasia said in a cool voice, gazing at the girl with unimpressed eyes. "Reflexes, Clarissa."

Jonathan stepped forwards and placed a hand at the small of Anastasia's back, saying in a quiet, amused voice "Come back to bed Anny. We'll do introductions tomorrow."

"Anny?" Clary frowned as Jace helped her to her feet. "Anastasia? _Jace's sister?" _she looked to Jace who nodded. "This is our Ana."

Anastasia guessed Clary knew all about her, for the way her eyes went straight to her, then Jonathan. Huh. She was making a look like she was disgusted.

"Goodnight, silly little girl." Anastasia snapped, turning on her heels and walking back into Jonathan's room, dragging him along by a fistful of shirt.

"Mmmn." Jonathan mused as he was pushed onto the bed, sitting up and watching Anastasia shrug off the dressing gown. "Feel free to take the rest off as well."

"In your dreams." She laughed, jumping onto the demon boy and pressing his back against the bed. Jonathan smirked, raising a hand and tucking her midnight hair behind her ear. "I don't need dreams. I'll just ravish you."

"Maybe next year."

"Tease."

"Proud of it." Anastasia smiled sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, lingering for a moment before breathing out against them "Let's make it tomorrow night."

"_I'll hold you to that."_

* * *

When morning came around, Anastasia was the first to wake. She wandered downstairs and put breakfast on, knowing the smell would wake Jonathan and Jace. Nothing woke them up faster than promises of eating her cooking.

Ten minuets later, Jonathan walked down the stairs in jeans, bare feet and a loose white shirt. His hair was a mess, making Anastasia bite her bottom lip secretly- she loved it.

"Stop distracting me." She laughed out as he took hold of her waist from behind, pressing warm lips to the back of her neck. "Manners, Anny." Jonathan smirked, his eyes flashing with amusement. Anastasia had never noticed his eyes light up quite like that before. With… excitement. Playful excitement. It just wasn't like him.

"Off." she giggled, slapping his hands away. He gave up and sat down at the table, putting up his feet. Well, until Anastasia stepped over and pushed them off, making a noise that sounded like "That is disgusting. People eat there."

Jonathan watched her in silence as she cooked, his eyes no longer sleepy or playful, but sharp and attentive to her every movement, drinking in the sight before him. The young woman was tall, slender with her midnight hair falling like a waterfall way down her back, a slight curl to them. She was well endowed in the boob department, which only made him stare even more. Her face a heart shape, a light scar at the hairline of her forehead from a particularly violent fight of theirs when they had been younger. Jonathan had never been a lover of women Marking their arms and legs. In his eyes, they ruined the woman's image. But not Anastasia; she wore her Marks with pride, and they suited her like a fish to water. Her eyes were the most beautiful. Gold like her brothers, but darker, richer in color like a smoky topaz. They glimmered when the sunlight hit them.

Jonathan felt a sudden smirk twitch onto his face as he reminded himself he'd seen this perfect beauty naked. That she belonged to him. If another man so much as looked at her twice, he would burn those eyes out so they would never look upon her loveliness again. Maybe he was overprotective and possessive over her, but he didn't care. He'd ran his hands over her beauteous bare form.

It was only after seeing Anastasia's curious glance at him that he realized he'd been staring a little too much.

"Is there a reason for your staring, or-?"

"I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are."

Anastasia just blinked as Jonathan as if he'd gone utterly mad.

"No more happy juice for you." Anastasia mused before she plated up and set one down before him, hearing a quiet noise of satisfaction as he picked up a fork and delved into it. But then Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and heading upstairs without a reason why. Anastasia guessed it was something Jace or Clary related.

When the trio emerged from upstairs, Anastasia sat and ate her breakfast in silence, not even looking up when they took their places, talking to each other.

"_Anyway, matters aside… Clarissa, I'd like for you to officially meet Anastasia Morgenstern."_

Anastasia blinked at that, looking up at Jonathan with a frown "We're not married yet."

"_Yet_ being the operative word." Jonathan said sweetly, causing a blush to creep into her cheeks as his hand under the table squeezed her thigh. She really wished he wouldn't do that. Anastasia allowed her eyes to flicker upwards, fixing themselves on Clary who was sat with Jace. She looked awkward, and Anastasia didn't blame her.

"Anastasia _Herondale._" She pressed as she flashed a half smile at the red head. Clary returned it with a slightly wider smile, but Anastasia could tell she was still thinking about the previous night.

The throttling attempt.

"I apologize about last night Clary. I'd never do anything like that to you. Just… I had no idea who was in this place."

Anastasia looked over her cup of tea as the silence fell, and Clary nodded. "I accept your apology. I can understand why you did it."

Jonathan chewed at his slice of toast, swallowing before saying in amusement. "There we go, all sorted. Love a happy ending."

"Shut up and eat your toast." Anastasia retorted in an innocent voice, shoving some bacon into her own mouth before asking. "Where are we anyway?"

"Venice." Jonathan told her, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "Lazy day today."

"I'm going to lie down." Clary blurted out, and Jonathan with his eyes still closed just waved a hand, signalling for her to leave. As soon as she was gone, Jace finally spoke up "I think she likes you Anny."

"Only I call her Anny." Jonathan suddenly snapped in a cold voice, causing the other boy to roll his eyes _"Anastasia."_

Anastasia rolled her eyes as well "Jon, chill."

"I am chilled. I am more chilled than an ice box in a freezer."

That made Anastasia giggle, causing Jonathan to open an eye and smirk smugly. "I thought you'd like that one." Anastasia just got up and collected the dishes up, dumping them into the sink before turning to Jonathan and saying sweetly "You can do the washing up tonight."

"You have more chance of flying."

"Then you don't eat." Anastasia simply said, folding her arms and leaning against the side. "Your choice."

Jace sniggered into his cup of tea "It's like you're both married already."

"Shut up." They both retorted simultaneously.

* * *

"_So… is this our thing huh?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Love Locks. You did buy a whole bunch of padlocks after Paris."_

Jonathan chuckled as he fixed the lock onto the Venetian railing, placing the key in Anastasia's hand. "Well, I thought since we're traveling everywhere, you might like to leave a mark."

It took Anastasia aback as she turned the little silver key over in her palm. "Yes. I would like that very much." She genuinely beamed, turning to the canal and pressing a kiss to the key before tossing it in. Together they watched the flicker of silver vanish, then Anastasia turned, capturing soft lips to her own for a moment.

The sky was dark, littered with stars and she couldn't imagine a more romantic place in the world to be right there and then. Together at the heart of Venice. Anastasia doubted Jonathan's hand had let her own go the entire evening.

It felt… weird. But in a pleasant way.

Anastasia giggled quietly as she spied a gondola by the edge of the canal, tugging him over and stepping in, asking "Know how to do this?"

"No idea."

"Me neither… try?"

Jonathan stepped in lightly, picking up the long pole with a blank face. "Pretty sure this is the wrong equipment. But oh well-" he jumped onto the back and held the pole in position while Anastasia seated herself comfortably, looking down the moonlit canal, a bubble of excitement in her stomach. The gondola had barely moved when a loud splash rent the air, causing her to spin around in her seat with widening eyes.

"Pushed too hard." Jonathan coughed up water as he surfaced, bobbing there for a moment with a look of annoyance on his face. Anastasia just burst out laughing as she realized the effort of moving the gondola had caused him to lose his balance. Silently, he swam over to the side where Anastasia was leaning down, with a cheeky grin he raised his hands and pulled himself up, catching her around the neck, yanking her into the water along with him with an even louder splash.

"You bastard-!" Anastasia screamed, pulling herself back into the boat hastily, sopping wet. The sound of loud laughter met her ears and she smirked, hitting the water to splash Jonathan in the face, tutting as he ducked under the surface of the midnight water to avoid it.

"You look like a wet white headed fish" was what she said when he hoisted himself back into the gondola, scowling as he found the oar. "Here's the infernal thing."

Anastasia shivered a little from the wet and cold, but she ignored it as Jonathan, drenched with his pale blonde hair sticking to his face and head, stood back up with the single long oar in his hand.

Venice was beautiful by night, and Anastasia asked quietly as they rounded a corner "Do you trust Clary?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Pretending to care about her, are we?"

"Of course."

Anastasia rolled her eyes, leaning back a little- she'd suspected as much. Blood or not, he probably didn't care that much for her. No wait. He didn't care at all. She was the rare exception.

"Can I ask you something Jonathan?" Anastasia asked now and Jonathan made a noise that meant Yes, and she jumped in with "Did your father ever… try to cure you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because what if we _can _cure you, Jonathan?"

A pause and he chuckled lowly "He injected me with pure angel blood in the hope that it would eliminate some or all of the demon blood. Nope. I fell ill instead."

_Like she'd remembered._

"What about anything else? Did he say anything about another cure?"

"Anny, why are you trying to 'cure' me?" Jonathan asked in amusement, causing her to scowl out "Because, Demon Boy, if there's a way to save you, I'd very much like to find it."

"You can't change my nature, Anastasia. Don't bother. I'm content with what I am."

"I refuse to give up." She muttered in defiance, staring directly ahead- of course, he didn't want to save himself because he didn't know what he was missing. But if there _was _a way to help him, save him from himself… from the poison in his veins, she'd find it.

She already had an idea of sorts forming in her mind. Now she just needed a willing partner in crime.

When they got back, the living room was deserted. As Jonathan trudged upstairs, dripping water everywhere, Anastasia leapt into action. She grabbed a sheaf of paper and a pen, scribbling a quick note and folding it up. It had been something that had been niggling her the entire way back on that gondola. Maybe…

Anastasia dashed over to Clary's room on the ground floor, listening at the door- she was in, for now at least. She sighed lightly, then slipped the note under the door inside before hurrying back to the sofa and sitting down.

As Jonathan returned in dry clothes, tutting at her for still being in her own wet ones, her eyes flickered to the note that was sticking out from under Clary's door. Anastasia watched a shadow darken the crack at the bottom, and then it was gone.

It was a simple letter, and Anastasia hoped, no, prayed that Clary knew the full story about Jonathan. That… he shouldn't have been a monster. That she was sympathetic or wanted to help. Just four words-

_Help me save Jonathan._


	17. Fire At Midnight

Jonathan had never in his life bought someone breakfast in bed, so that morning when he woke up first with hair in his eyes, Anastasia sleeping next to him, he thought it a good idea. The streets of Prague were deserted as he made his way down them in silence, buying bacon, eggs and some bread. Nothing too difficult… it wasn't like he actually_ knew_ how to cook. Anastasia was the one who took care of the cooking; he was the one who handled the swords.

With great difficulty, he worked the cooker and pans, plating up feeling almost annoyed- how the hell did she do it? Make it look so… flawless?

Anastasia blinked as she was shaken awake to a plate of food. "Did you… make me breakfast-?" she asked, utterly gobsmacked.

"Indeed I did."

"It's poisoned, isn't it?" Anastasia asked, prodding at her crispy bacon with a fork. Jonathan scoffed and reached forwards, snagging the piece and shoving it into his mouth. "I'm still alive." He just said after swallowing. After another moments hesitation, she delved into it.

"You know…" Anastasia mused as she finished off, crossing her ankles under the covers. "You can do the cooking now."

Jonathan's grin faded instantly.

**-TheBeastInside-**

After spending much of the morning in bed, Anastasia asked, stretching her leather jacket clad arms out "Where are we now?"

"Prague." Jonathan replied, raising a hand to brush the hair from her eyes. "I'm meeting someone tonight."

"Who?" she asked curiously and he snorted out "You don't want anything to do with my plans. No use in telling you."

"Jonathan. I love you. I just don't want… secrets. No, I want nothing to do with your plans, but I want to know them."

"You'd just try and stop me." Jonathan mused, trailing a finger over her soft cheek. With a sigh, Anastasia nodded "Maybe. But still I-" she was silenced by a hard kiss, then "Fine. Know what _adamas _is?"

She blinked. "What our steles are made of? The demon towers?"

"Mmhmm. And the Mortal Cup. I've a source of some." He cocked his head a little, leaning forwards to nuzzle her cheek gently "I'll tell you more when we get it."

"Promise?"

"I swear on the Angel."

Anastasia raised her hand, taking his jaw into it, muttering out "You better have meant that." A pause and she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I'm going down to see Clary. You go and get changed. I'm ready."

Clary froze as the young midnight haired woman stepped into Jaces room, closing the door behind her with a sweet smile of "Jace is downstairs. I thought it was about time we talked."

A pause. "Is this about that note?"

"Yes." Anastasia said crisply, folding her arms loosely. "I want to know where you stand."

Clary scowled "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm asking if you can help me, not forcing you. I just thought… he's your brother. No matter what."

"You of all people should know what he's done" Clary told her quietly "What he's capable of."

Anastasia sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut "Say this was Jace. Just… would you do anything for him? Even though he was a monster, but you loved him so much that you wouldn't, couldn't let him go?"

Silence.

"Anything."

"I love Jonathan. But I also know that what he is… it's not his fault. It's Valentines. He turned his son into a monster. Clary, I'd literally do anything for him."

Clary wrinkled her nose, shaking her head "I heard about you both, about how you grew up… _he would beat you, Anastasia. How can you love that… thing?_"

Anastasia smiled weakly "Because I see past the darkness."

"Is that even possible-?"

"Yes.' Anastasia said firmly with a nod, making Clary groan out quietly "I'm sorry. I know you love him… and he's my brother, but I just hate him. For me, I don't _want _to help. In my opinion, he's past all hope or help. My mom was right."

She felt cold at the red heads words, but nodded, sighing out "I understand."

"I won't say anything." Clary blurted out suddenly, making Anastasia blink "I won't tell Jace or anyone. You love him… you deserve to try."

"You're here to be with Jace. To save _him, _Clary. It's not that hard to figure out." Anastasia mused, folding her arms "We're both here trying to save the men we love."

"Makes you wonder if we'll be successful." Clary muttered, forest eyes looking down. The pair stood in silence, slowly, the raven haired young woman realized that them four; she, Clary, Jace and Jonathan, their fates and lives were intertwined, no matter what. The Herondale twins and the Morgenstern siblings.

As Anastasia was about to speak, the door opened and a white blonde head poked around, an eyebrow cocked "Ready you both? Or is there some naked pillow party about to start?"

They nodded simultaneously, and Anastasia had to wonder just why Clary would want to go on an errand with them. But then she realized she was the same-

They wanted to know what was going on.

**-TheBeastInside-**

The streets of Prague were nothing she'd visited before, and as she walked along them on Jonathan's arm, her eyes widened in wonder- it was beautiful. Clary was hanging behind, Jace on Jonathan's other side.

"To your liking?" Anastasia heard Jonathan ask, dark eyes flickering to her. She nodded with a smile "It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as Paris."

A twitch of his lips and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to under her ear as he breathed out "We're headed there next my love."

That made Anastasia smile. Paris was a love of hers.

She fastened up the front of her long dark red coat now, pulling away from Jonathan's hand to shove her own into her pockets to warm them up. As she fell behind, Jace paused to walk besides her, asking in amusement "So who was born first?"

"How should I know?" Anastasia scoffed, arching a brow at him. "Bring Valentine back from the dead and ask which of us he pulled out of our mother first."

"Touchy."

"I'm not." Anastasia muttered "I just still getting used to the idea of having a brother."

"You're not the only one." Jace snorted, causing the girl to turn and face him, asking quietly "Do you trust me?" at that, there was silence, but then the golden haired boy sighed "I'm getting there. You're my sister… my blood sister. Sebastian trusts you, but I have to wonder… Do you trust _me?_"

"Not really. You did kill my Jonathan after all."

Jace smirked at that "_Your _Jonathan? I've just noticed… you never call him Sebastian."

"Why would I?" Anastasia retorted with amusement lacing her voice. "That's not the name I grew up with, the one I fell in love-"

"I may vomit."

Anastasia clipped the back of his head with her hand, a laugh escaping her as she did "Shut up." She quickened her pace and caught Jonathan's hand, walking alongside him once more. Anastasia wondered just how she'd never noticed how his scarred and calloused hand seemed to fit her own perfectly and he never pulled away or jolted when she took his hand in her own.

"You're in a loving mood. What are you after?" Jonathan teased, squeezing her petite hand. Anastasia scoffed "Do I need to be after something everytime I make a move at you?"

"Strange way of phrasing that, but yes. _Are _you after anything?"

"Nothing." Anastasia laughed out.

Clary watched with curious eyes as her brother and Anastasia flirted with each other it seemed. Jonathan was smiling anyway, in a way that wasn't forced in the slightest. He was constantly happy when she was around him… it was strange. Here he was, the boy with the demon blood and he more or less put Anastasia first in everything. She wanted to stay out of his plans, so he let her.

What a strange love they had. But that look in the girls eyes, it _was _one of love… she adored him.

**-TheBeastInside-**

When they stopped for a drink, Anastasia wandered off from the main group with a lock in her hand. She strolled along the edge of the bank looking for a railing or something in which to fasten the lock upon. In the end, she found a narrow railing with a No Littering sign up. She promptly locked it around the black bar next to it.

Another mark they'd left behind.

Jonathan looked more than bored as he sat waiting for her to return, knowing about her tendency to wander whenever she had a lock on her.

"At _last._" He next to grumbled, pushing his cup away and getting to his feet, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. Without waiting for Clary and Jace to get to their own feet, he nabbed Anastasia's hand and started them forwards again.

The streets grew narrower as they made their way through them, Anastasia comforted by the hand holding her own. Nothing would get her with Jonathan around, she was more than sure of that. He was more than overprotective of her, and at times it worried her- there was a fine line between protective and obsessive.

As long as she had her freedom too, she didn't care.

They ended up outside a dark shop that Anastasia didn't like the look of. It was dank, disgusting looking with jars in the window. What the hell did Jonathan have to do with this place?

"Anny, you stay here incase our little friend tries to escape. If it's not one of us and trying to get out, kill it." He glanced down and pulled out a spare seraph blade, handing it to her. Anastasia smiled and shook her head. "I already have one."

"No harm in having another." He insisted, shoving it into her belt. Anastasia watched with a raised brow as he turned away with Clary and Jace, huffing lightly- yeah, Clary was allowed in and she wasn't.

Jonathan knew she wasn't useless, Anastasia was sure. But it still didn't stop him trying to keep her out of all the main events. Was this her life from now on-? Shoved aside and the back-up?

Grumbling lightly, she tapped a finger to the hilt of the blade and turned, peering through the window inside while a frown creased her brows- what the hell was he doing talking and seemingly dealing with demons? That was a Vetis one, she was sure.

Anastasia felt uneasy, and finding herself thinking of things… she knew she shouldn't. Was it possible she was becoming afraid of her lovers actions? He'd always been on the wild side, the dangerous demon boy, but nothing like this. He was planning something that had the power to destroy the world as they knew it. And she also knew he'd laugh while doing it.

Yes. She was becoming afraid. And she could never tell him just how she felt, because he'd laugh and assure her no harm would come to her. That was true, but… he had no idea just how he was hurting her.

Anastasia loved Jonathan. Loved him with all her heart and that would never change, no matter what. But the path he was taking, it wasn't a pleasant one.

He wanted to raise Hell, and he was on the right track to do so.

"_Anny-! Get him-!"_

That yell bought Anastasia snapping back to reality, yanking out her seraph blade and only just managing to yell out its name as the demon went flying towards her. She gritted her teeth and thrust the blade upwards, catching the demon in the throat as it landed upon her. A scream seemed to rent the air at that, and she suddenly realized it was herself. Demon blood had splattered all over her neck and it was burning.

The demon vanished from her form and Anastasia groaned, the light above her warping- why was it doing that? And why was everything so quiet and muffled?

_Oh _she thought sluggishly _I hit my head on the floor. _

Anastasia was only a little aware of being picked up from the ground by strong, lean arms, a bloodstained voice saying in amusement "Come on Anny. Up you get. You have a concussion and some burns." There was a hand stroking her hair back gently, and she wondered through her sluggish thoughts why he was doing that. Was it out of protectiveness, love or just habit?

She just allowed herself to drift off.

It was dark when Anastasia woke up, and her mind was clear. Clearer than it had been in ages. She sat up and rubbed at her neck- it still stung a little but there was nothing there. Jonathan had obviously healed her up.

She got to her feet and wandered through the apartment with a frown upon her face- where was everyone?

There, taped to the front door of sorts was a note and dress hanging next to it. She ignored the dress for a start and picked up the note. Anastasia rolled her eyes- great; they'd gone partying while she was unconscious but healing in bed.

_Wear this for me _was at the end of the note signed by Jonathan along with instructions to a club. Anastasia let her attention turn to the dress upon its wooden hanger. It was short, that was the first thing she noticed. And a deep dark red. It came to just about the knees, tight and generous about the top.

"I feel like a cheap New York hooker." Anastasia muttered as she pulled it on and zipped it up along the side, admiring herself in the mirror- perfect fit, she had to give him that. She stole one of his long black coats to walk there in, slipping on a pair of shiny red heels. With her hair high atop her head and eyes darkened, she set off with written directions in hand.

The streets were dark, but Anastasia knew she was in no danger- she was well trained. It was only because she'd been so preoccupied earlier with her thoughts that she'd allowed herself to get taken by surprise. The bar, the _Kosti Lustr _wasn't hard to find and Anastasia sighed, strolling inside as if she owned the place.

"_Miss. Anastasia?"_

Her head snapped around to a young vampire stood near the door, seemingly waiting for her. He grinned and stepped forwards at her nod. "Allow me to take your coat and I'll escort you to Sebastian."

_Jonathan. His name is Jonathan _she thought internally, correcting him as she shrugged her coat off, waiting for just a mere minuet before he was back and leading her through the writhing bodies and pounding music, Anastasia ignoring the stares she was getting from the shortness of her dress and the black Marks that meant she was a Shadowhunter.

"I'm allowed no farther, but the end one." The vampire told Anastasia, indicating to a corner alcove that was curtained off. She nodded her thanks and stepped forwards, stopping dead just outside to listen in- he was meeting someone, he'd told her himself.

"_I think we have another pair of ears listening in." _a cold voice said now, and it wasn't Jonathan. But the next voice that called "Come right in Anny."

Anastasia raised a hand and swept aside the curtains, staring at the sight before her- Jonathan and another figure that after a moment of staring she concluded was a faerie.

"Who is this?" she was asked and Jonathan spoke up, saying in a cool voice "This is Anastasia. My fiancée. Anything you wish to add on you can say it in front of her. Otherwise, our meeting is concluded."

The faerie cast Anastasia a curious glance as he walked out, letting the curtains swing shut behind him. "Charming fellow." Anastasia scoffed as she stepped over and boldly seated herself upon Jonathans lap. He was smiling, no, she corrected herself- he was smirking. "Strange or not, we have the Seelie Queen on our side." He leaned upwards a little and touched his lips to her own, breathing out "We just became even more of a force to be reckoned with."

"Just because the faeries are on our side?" Anastasia muttered out, raising a hand and running it up along his arm. Jonathan nodded, cocking his head a little up at her "Onto more mannered subjects- you look perfectly ravishing in that dress."

Anastasia blushed lightly, letting her hand wander up to his hair and tug at it gently. "You left me unconscious in bed with demon burns to come out partying."

"Do you see me dancing like some mundane teenager?"

"You should loosen up sometime though." Anastasia told him, letting her hand fall from his hair. "It wouldn't hurt." She got up, knowing he wouldn't apologize for not waiting for her. It wasn't in his nature and that could literally never change.

"Loosen up, huh?" Jonathan said quietly in amusement, eyes drinking in the sight before him of luscious bare legs. Anastasia arched a brow as he rose to his feet too, a glint in his eye that she recognized very well. "Yes. I think you should." She told him defiantly, a sweet smile spreading across her face as she stepped towards the curtains.

A sudden gasp escaped Anastasia as she was pushed against the cold stone wall, hot lips at her neck and hurried hands at her hips.

"Come on then. Before someone walks in." She found herself muttering out, a laugh escaping her when she realized she'd basically asked for it by telling him to loosen up. Anastasia realized a moment later just why he'd made her wear such a short dress; it was for a situation exactly like this. With distracting hands touching her, she found she didn't mind nor care.

Jonathan never answered her words as his lips crashed to her own, causing Anastasia to let out a sudden and loud moan from the surprise, his hand wandering lower and lower until he reached the hem of the short number, dragging it up so it was bunched at her hips. Anastasia wanted to say something about impatience being one of his many faults with her as one of his fingers hooked into the line of her panties and yanked them down, but her lips were occupied, one of her hands winding itself into white gold locks.

A quiet groan slipped past her lips as she kissed at his own in such a fervent and frantic manner she took herself aback- never before had she quite let herself go like this, but Anastasia didn't care. She tried to process it, but her mind that was solely focused on Jonathan's hands at her bare hips was distracting her.

"Oh-" Anastasia groaned out as those oh so distracting lips moved down to her neck, pressing open mouthed and hungry kisses there, swearing she heard the sound of a zip being tugged down.

_Wow. _Was all she could think _I've really let myself go to let Jonathan just have his way with me behind mere curtains, and a party on the other side. This time like an hour ago I was unconscious._

Anastasia leaned her head back against the rough stone wall with her eyes clenching shut as she felt herself being hitched up onto hips, capturing hungry lips as the familiar feeling of being eased into spread through her. With her arms draping around his shoulders, Anastasia groaned out "We are so going to hell for this."

"Anny, I was damned from the moment I was born." Jonathan chuckled darkly, tightening his grip upon her hips and she let out a low groan, a breathless laugh of "I _would_ have gone to heaven. But you corrupted me" escaping her afterwards as she crossed her ankles behind his back.

Jonathan growled quietly as a hand yanked at his pale hair, feeling Anastasia bury her face into his neck and arch her back sharply against the wall. He could hear her swearing softly, not meaning any of them into his shoulder while she clutched at his other shoulder with her free hand, surrendering herself to him well and truly as he quickened his pace, hips clashing with her own, forcing her more and more against the wall.

It was when Anastasia let out a particularly loud groan, muffled into his neck that he knew it was all over, meeting her burning aureate eyes as she pulled back to stare into his midnight own, capturing his lips for the briefest moment. "God I love you so much" she mumbled against his lips without consciously thinking about it, letting her grip loosen upon his hair as she was allowed down from his hips. Anastasia ignored her bright red cheeks as she yanked up her panties and pulled her screwed up dress down, looking to Jonathan who was wild haired, a smirk upon his face as he glanced down and said in amusement "You officially look like a ravished mess. Liking the look, alot. We'll have to recreate it later on."

"Shut up." Anastasia muttered as she raked a hand through her hair, attempting to tame it. She let out a low cough to clear her throat, then looked to Jonathan to make sure he was decent before tugging the thick velvet curtains open and facing the crowd outside, a flush creeping into her cheek _They could have just accidentally brushed past and opened it for all to see _she kept thinking, heart pounding against her chest.

"Well, I can't see Jace and Clary…" Anastasia muttered, feeling Jonathan's hand slip into her own. He shrugged, tugging her towards the cloakroom and snagging her coat, putting it on her with a "Not our problem. They could be as frisky as we are."

Anastasia flushed a deep dark red that matched her dress, she hissed out "Oh hush-!" and slapped his arm.

But she hadn't forgotten his promise. The promise that he would tell her everything, all his plans as soon as they had that _adamas._

Apprehension just settled, uneasy in her stomach.

She almost didn't want to know what was coming.


	18. Waking Up

"_Oh my dear brother, you're deluding yourself if you think you can beat me."_

"_Whatever my lovely sister."_

Anastasia giggled as her brother clashed his sword to her own, flinching when he received a kick in the shin and she caught him unawares, knocking the blade from his hand and letting the tip of her own rest at his throat with an innocent smile "I win."

Jace chuckled, raising his hands "You're good. Even Sebastian would be hard pressed against you."

Lowering her blade, Anastasia smirked out "Oh I can beat Jonathan."

"Cocky."

Another smirk later and she tripped him up, poking his bare chest with the tip of the blade. "Since I can beat you, I designate you the youngest."

"What-!"

"Well hello there little brother. You have scratch marks on your back, did you know?"

Jace got to his feet and shrugged a little "What of it?" a snigger later, Anastasia asked "I can tell you've not done anything with her, you know?"

A pause and Jace cocked his brow, picking up his fallen sword from the floor with a smirk of his own. "And just how can you tell that? Super amazing Herondale twin-senses?"

"Nah. Your sexually frustrated face is the same as mine."

His smirk fell and vanished instantly, grumbling out "Shut up sister."

"That's _big _sister, Jacey."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Love me enough to stop being so rough with that boyfriend of yours-? I wake up feeling dirty."

Anastasia smiled sweetly once more and stepped forwards, patting his cheek twice "At least I'm getting some my dear brother. Such a shame for you."

All she got in response was a dirty look.

"_So this is what you bond over? Your sex lives?"_

Anastasia turned around to the entrance of the training room, a wide smile appearing on her face as she went "Among other things."

"Where have you both been?" Jace asked and Jonathan replied "I took Clary here to see Magdalena. And to explore Paris."

Anastasia just stared blankly and the demon boy sent her a look that simply said _Later._

"I'm going to change." She simply said and walked out without looking at anyone, Jonathan in particular.

It was as she changed into dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that Jonathan slipped into the room, asking with a cocked brow "What's wrong with you, grouchy?"

"Nothing, just tired. It was a long night. You should know."

Jonathan sniggered and the girl rolled her eyes, throwing a high heeled shoe over her shoulder in his direction that missed easily. "Other than that?" he pressed and she snapped out "I'm in the dark. Who the hell is Magdalena? You promised me that you'd tell me what was going on."

"Fine. You want me to say it bluntly? Okay. I'm making another Mortal Cup."

That took Anastasia aback, turning around with her eyes widening "Excuse me?"

Jonathan stepped forwards, dark eyes fixed upon her light ones as he reached down and did up the zip of her jeans and button, chuckling out "You heard me."

"Just… I don't understand. Why do you want to make more Shadowhunters?"

"Not normal ones." He told her lightly, raising a hand and brushing the hair from her eyes with a grin "Dark ones. This will be no ordinary Mortal Cup. This will be an Infernal Cup."

"Jonathan. I will slap you if you don't explain."

"Demon blood, Anny. This Cup will be demonic and give birth to a new race of Shadowhunters when drunk."

Anastasia nodded a little, muttering out "And you as their king?"

Jonathan took her face into his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And you as their queen."

That made her flinch and Jonathan noticed, asking "Don't you want to be queen at my side?" there was silence while Anastasia thought- she didn't want to be queen of some new race. She wanted to be his queen, and that was it.

"You are… scaring me now, Jonathan." Anastasia found herself saying at long last. There was a long silence once more and Jonathan froze. Was he mad-?

"How am I scaring you Anny?" he just asked, voice controlled she noticed. Yes. He was angry she realized. Anastasia just gazed into his midnight eyes and sighed out "This direction you're going my love, I really don't like it."

"What's not to like about it? It's flawless."

"Allying yourself with demons." Anastasia hissed, stepping backwards from him "You of all people should understand how _wrong _that is."

A cold look later and he laughed out quietly. "I _am _half demon, Anny. I was born to do this. Just as the first Jonathan changed the course of history, I intend to do just the same."

"Do you _hear _yourself-? Just walk away from it all, before you get killed again." Anastasia found herself blurting out, eyes almost pleading. "I'm worried for you."

"Well don't" was his only reaction, turning away and heading towards the door. Anastasia grabbed his wrist to stop him and he lashed out, unintentionally hitting her straight in the face with enough force to knock her backwards. With a quiet gasp, Anastasia raised a hand to her bleeding and sore nose, tears burning in her eyes. She scoffed quietly and went to push past without a single word, but Jonathan caught her arm, sighing out "Anny-"

"Get off me. Now." She just said, voice emotionless. He let her go, knowing as she left the room instantly that he should have been upset and apologetic for hitting her. But it _was _by accident. He felt nothing.

She'd be back later.

**-TheBeastInside-**

Anastasia just ran through the streets of Paris with tears streaming down her face and nose stinging, bleeding freely. She didn't stop.

When she finally did, it was on the bank of the Seine. No mundanes could see her, she was sure. Anastasia fixed up her injured nose and wiped her tears away using the bottom of her t-shirt.

She rested her forehead against the railing, staring directly down- she'd chosen this place for a reason. The lock, the first of their Love Locks was still there before her. Anastasia lowered a hand and brushed the letters at the front of the metal, their initials etched in. This wasn't some fairytale, and it would never be.

It was a horror story in the making.

"He will never change, you know that." She muttered to herself, ignoring the people around her that walked by. Anastasia let a sob escape her now, the tears mingling with the blood upon her cheeks. She found she couldn't stop a moment later, sliding down the railing to sit there with her back against it, face buried in her knees.

Why couldn't he be normal? Or like her? Why did he have to break her heart at every turn, and she couldn't walk away? Anastasia knew she could never leave him, no matter what.

That kind of love she had for him was deadly. It could and she was sure it would end up killing her.

Jonathan would be her killer, Anastasia knew it.

She sat there well into the night, not caring about the coldness of the evening getting to her.

It was her brother who found her eventually, near dawn. Anastasia looked up as the figure approached her, sighing out "Finally."

"Go away Jace." Anastasia whined lightly, ignoring him as he stopped before her. He tapped his foot impatiently and sighed out "Come on. Sebastian was worried."

"Worried?" Anastasia echoed, looking up at him, anger blazing in her eyes as she rose to her feet. "Worried?! He has no idea what that word entitles-! He's just a monster! With the blood to prove it!"

"Anny-"

"Don't say a fucking word. You're currently so far up Sebastian's ass that you could set up tent and roast marshmallows." She froze when she realized what she'd said- she'd called him Sebastian. She'd never done that before. It had always been Jonathan, and she'd despised Sebastian.

Everything he touched turned to ash. And she was starting to crumble.

Jace knelt down before her and she suddenly noticed that he was drenched in blood, and that his clothes were torn. "What happened?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Jace sighed as her eyes fixed themselves upon the rune over his heart, the one that meant he was bound to Jonathan. It was cut. Did that mean-?

"Oh." She realized, meeting his eyes with her own widening "Hello there."

Jace didn't smile, but instead murmured out "Hello" too. They just stared for a moment at the other and Anastasia nodded slowly. "You're my brother, aren't you? My proper one?"

He nodded too and Anastasia felt herself laughing weakly, shoulders and body freezing as she threw her arms around him to hug him tightly. "You're not a bad person, Anny. I can tell. You've just… strayed off the path" Jace just mumbled out "but you know just what kind of person Sebastian is. He can't be allowed to live. You know what he's _done. _And what he's going to do; a race of backward Shadowhunters."

Anastasia froze, then pushed him away lightly while shaking her head "I could never hurt him."

"You are _scared _of him, Anastasia."

"I've always been scared Jace. From the moment I met him."

"Anny." Jace sighed, letting his eyes close "Can you come back? I just… really want to see Clary. I need to take this new Cup and turn myself in. The things I've _done..._" His eyes were almost pleading. Anastasia nodded, understanding more than well. "I'll catch up." She promised. "Go ahead... my brother."

He left and Anastasia was left stood alone in silence, knowing that she had to go back. With a soft sigh, she started back towards the apartment a little later on with her eyes dull. But she knew something-

She wasn't going to stand at Jonathan's side while he burned down the world.

And neither was she going to let him do it.


	19. Warriors

**Excuse any mistakes because a little madam named Laura is an impatient bish XD YEAH YOU HEARD ME WOMAN! XD YOU'RE LUCKY I WROTE THIS FOR YOU AND THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH XD**

Anastasia got in later than she planned, and the place was more or less deserted. But then footsteps reached her ears and she turned around to face Jonathan as he walked down the spiral staircase, looking resplendent in a vibrant red tunic laced with golden and silver runes. His black trousers and boots remained the same as the last time she'd seen him.

"What are we celebrating?" she asked in a dull voice as he stopped before her. He said nothing but raised his hand to brush her cheek, stopping dead when Anastasia flinched. "You know I'd never hurt you." Jonathan muttered out, eyes darker than usual. She scoffed lightly and went to push past him, but he merely stepped in her way.

"Move. Now." Anastasia growled gently, letting her eyes fix upon his own. They weren't hostile, but she knew they could be in a snap. "No" he just retorted, snagging her wrists and holding her fast.

"Let. Me. Go." Anastasia breathed in a quiet, deadly voice, eyes narrowed, giving her a dangerous look about her of a young woman who shouldn't be messed with. Jonathan cocked a brow and tightened his grip, leaning forwards until their noses were nearly touching. "No."

Anastasia snarled and wrenched her hands away and Jonathan laughed out "I'm not fighting you too Anny. What's gotten into you anyway?"

"You-!" she hissed, poking him hard in the chest. "You have gotten into me! Jonathan, I hate what you are with a passion. You know, I was going to try and help, maybe… I don't know; find some way to cure you."

Jonathan sniggered, shaking his head. "I don't need to be cured, Anny."

"Sebastian." Anastasia just said, forcing the words out to make him pay attention, that she wasn't joking. "I hate what you are. And I'm afraid of starting to hate _you._"

"A pity. Because it's not like I can change that, hmm? Silly little angel girl."

"And you are some fucking _demon boy who thinks he can take over the whole world-!_"

A muscle twitched in his cheek at that, and Anastasia watched him rest his hand at the hilt of his blade. She just laughed out "going to kill me? I think I've always known that you'd be the one to kill me Seb."

"Stop calling me that." He muttered out, making Anastasia smirk "What? _Sebastian? _I thought you hated the name Jonathan? Wasn't that why you chose to have a new name?"

"But you have always called me Jonathan."

"Yes. Until I realized just what me and Jocelyn had in common."

Anastasia was shocked. Shocked that he hadn't flipped already and attempted to kill her. Maybe he did care for her that he was holding back best he could. But not for much longer, she knew that.

"She tried to love you when you were born, like any mother would. Even though you were a monster, she knew you couldn't help it. It's the same for me- I loved you even though I knew you were this beast. The only thing is… Jocelyn got out before she ended up getting in too deep. Or in my case, falling in love with you. I just… I should never have fallen in love with you Jonathan. An angel girl and a demon boy? Just… I don't think that's possible. You _scare _me, Jonathan. You know what- I finally understand how Jocelyn could become so afraid of her husband that she had to run. You are just like your father, Jonathan. No, I take that back… worse. I'm sorry."

As she finished, her chest was heaving and her eyes were burning from the tears that were threatening to escape. Jonathan was staring at her with an expression on his face she'd never seen on him before- it was a mixture of intense anger and maybe… maybe something that resembled loss and upset. The closest he could get to it.

"Are you done?" he asked quietly, knuckles white as he gripped the hilt of the blade she noticed. Anastasia nodded, muttering out "I'm sorry Jonathan. Truly." She went to head upstairs when she heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. As she turned to face him, cursing herself for being totally unarmed, she felt the blade sink into her shoulder with a sickening thud, a scream escaping her as her back collided against the wall. Another sword was rammed into her other shoulder, both blades sinking deep into the wall and pinning her there.

He rested his hands either side of her head, his chest heaving and eyes surprisingly wide. Anastasia raised her hands to yank the blades from her shoulders, but each movement was just agonizing. He'd chosen his points well.

Jonathan rested his forehead against her own for a moment while she attempted to moderate the pain that was making her see white. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and said in a constricted voice "I'll be back soon. We'll talk later… afterwards. Sleep."

"No-" Anastasia very nearly whimpered out as he drew his stele out and drew a rune to send her to sleep upon her forearm.

If there was a hell on earth…she was in it.

**-TheBeastInside-**

_Anastasia opened her eyes, blinking as the bright sunlight hurt her eyes. _

_Wait. Sunlight-?_

_She sat up and looked around, freezing as she recognized the place; it was the woods near her old valley home. She and Jonathan used to… could she call it play? They had only been twelve maybe. Perfecting their balance by sparring whilst stood on logs. But they'd laughed all the same. It had been… fun. Truly. _

_Anastasia stood there with the light breeze blowing through, lifting the midnight hair at her temples. How could she be here?_

"_Anny?"_

_She knew that voice. Anastasia turned around in a snap, hand going to her belt where a sword should have been. But there wasn't one._

"_Yes Jonathan?" she asked quietly as the young man stood before her, his eyes light grey and pale hair flopping into them. Anastasia didn't feel afraid, because she knew he wasn't that monster anymore. The eyes said it all._

_He just stepped forwards and took her face into his hands, a smile spreading across his own. A real, genuine one that was full of love that spread to his eyes, making them almost glitter. "I love you. Don't give up, even when times get hard… yes?"_

_Anastasia was only aware of the tears rolling off her face when they splashed onto her hand, and she sniffed them back, nodding a few times. "But it's so hard. I don't know what… to do anymore. What can I do? Just… tell me what to do."_

"_I can't."_

_Once more she nodded and Anastasia muttered out "I know. You're past all saving. You're just some image my mind thought it'd trick me with while the real you stabs me in my shoulders and knocks me out."_

"_But he didn't kill you." Jonathan noted, leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek "That has to count for something."_

_Anastasia sighed and tugged the young man into her arms, closing her eyes as she buried her face into his neck. It was comforting, a dark citrus scent filling her nose. "I love you too. No matter what happens, I don't think I could leave you."_

_Jonathan chuckled quietly, rubbing her back a little "Jonathan, me, is a born leader. He doesn't need you, he shouldn't need you. But I think he does. He can't feel love or that kind of devotion, but yet, he keeps you around. He does love you, you know? Even if-"_

"_He shows it by stabbing me and god knows what else. He will kill me. I know it."_

"_So kill him before he kills you. If the time comes."_

Anastasia let her eyes flicker open, the pains in her shoulders were gone, all that remained of the holes that had been there were two twin scars. She raised her hands and ran her fingers over the skin that was slightly raised before sitting up and staring around, suddenly realizing why she felt quite so cold-

It was a cell. She was locked up in some cell that was dark, dank and wet. Anastasia shivered, sitting up with her eyes widening. "Hello-?" she called in a voice full of fright. Why was she so… scared? This wasn't like her. Not like her at all.

_Anastasia._

Who was calling her name, though? She allowed her eyes to stare through the darkness, heart starting to race well and truly. This wasn't anywhere she'd ever been.

Anastasia climbed to her feet, hands scrabbling at her pockets for a stele, a blade… anything. But there was nothing. She stepped over to the bars and wrapped her fingers around them, yanking at the cold metal to no avail. "Hello?" she called again, hearing her voice echo down the stone corridor that was lit by witchlight. With a roll of her eyes, she looked to her left and flinched. A shiver traveled down her spine and she swallowed hard at the sight of the figure shrouded in parchment that was inked with runes. The hood was down… but she knew what this person was. A Silent Brother.

Anastasia frowned a little "Am I… in the Silent City?"

_Anastasia Herondale, you have been bought here to stand before the Council to give us information on Jonathan Morgenstern and your involvement in his plans._

She was taken aback by that, starting to panic "I've never hurt anyone. I'm not… evil." She blurted out now, eyes widening as the gate was opened. "Please-"

_Come Miss. Herondale._

Anastasia knew there was no use in fighting, so she followed the Silent Brother down through the corridors until she walked through double doors and closed her eyes as she was told to stand before the line of Silent Brothers with their hoods still up. She didn't want to open her eyes. She just… they scared her. Valentine had made her study them when she was younger. Their faces, they had terrified her so much that she'd had nightmares along with the ones about Jonathan.

_Anastasia, open your eyes._

"No…" she found herself whimpering out, shaking her head a little. They must have known she wouldn't be a problem, or they would have used much more security "Just go in my head and get whatever you want. I don't want to open my eyes. Please."

A pause.

_Anastasia, state your earliest memory of Jonathan Morgenstern._

Anastasia took a deep breath "I was nine years old when Valentine wanted me to-" but a sharp stabbing in her head made her stop dead. They were pushing, pulling at every memory she had of Valentine. And Jonathan. Everytime he'd beaten her up, everytime he'd knocked her out…

And then they tapped into the more recent parts. Every kiss she and Jonathan had shared, every single crack and crevice. Anastasia wanted to push them out when they reached the more intimate parts of their relationship, but as soon as her barriers went up, they smashed them right down. A scream escaped her, but she barely heard it. They didn't hover over it too long, and as soon as they were done, Anastasia found herself curled up into a ball upon the floor. The speaking stars, were they called? Her head hurt too much to care.

_Anastasia Herondale, you are found not guilty in the eyes of the Brotherhood._

She shivered as she lay there, her eyes clamped shut. It was all a nightmare, it had to be. What had happened? Just… how had she gotten here?

Everything just went dark around her.

**-TheBeastInside-**

It was the feeling of someone smoothing her hair back that woke her up once more. The movements were quick, not lingering upon her for long at all. That hand didn't feel like Jonathan's either.

Anastasia opened her eyes and gazed upwards into aureate eyes, nodding a little. "Hello Jace. Are you _you_, or-?"

He shook his head a little "We're not bound anymore."

"What… where am I-? The last thing I remember is being stuck in the Silent City." She sat up and stared at him, frowning lightly. "What happened?"

"Well… Clary told us, well… the others, that she saw you get pinned to the wall in that apartment before she destroyed it. While Sebastian was distracted, a few broke off and took you out."

"And threw me into the Silent City to be probed at by the offspring of Lord Voldemort and Dementors."

"Lord What-imort? Sounds like Valentine's retarded brother."

"Harry Potter. Mundane book I got into whilst I was captured for two months. Ignore me."

Jace cocked a brow "You were found innocent. That's good news you know?"

"Fantastic. I feel so damn fantastic." She muttered sarcastically, rising to her feet and looking around "Where are we?"

"The only place that would take you in after finding out you were… _his _fiancée."

"Not anymore."

"But still, the Institute in New York."

Anastasia understood. "You live here. Did you and Clary… vouch for me-? I hardly doubt everyone would think me _innocent._"

He said nothing but she knew he had. She smiled her thanks weakly, reaching forwards and placing her hand atop his. It felt nice having a brother after so long.

"Ouch-!" she suddenly yelped as her hand burned, flinching away. "Oh yeah…" Jace went, laughing a little as he stared at her burnt hand "something I forgot to tell you."

"_God I hate you sometimes."_


End file.
